Ecos de tus Sentimientos
by cpbr15
Summary: Nick y Judy quieren reprimir sus sentimientos por hacer lo correcto, estar con alguien de su especie, ambos intentaran olvidarse en brazos de otro pero todo empeora cuando Judy oculta un importante secreto que puede enterrar su felicidad a lado de Nick si se queda callada. [Trabajo en conjunto con la autora Iva Ren] [Historia Finalizada]
1. Es sólo una cita

**_._**

 ** _"_** ** _ECOS DE TUS SENTIMIENTOS"_**

 ** _._**

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Este es un bello proyecto creado conjuntamente por_ _ **"**_ _ **Iva Ren**_ _ **"**_ _y_ _ **"**_ _ **cpbr15**_ _ **"**_ _Esta historia participa en el concurso "¡Trabajando en parejas! Del foro "Cuartel General del ZPD"._

 _Ambas somos más de Universo alterno en humanos, nos salimos de nuestra zona de confort para traerles un fic furry, esperamos que lo disfruten_

.

.

* * *

 **I: Es sólo una cita**

* * *

.

.

 _Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde_

 _Te me has vuelto inalcanzable…_

 _~Inalcanzable – RBD~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Nick respiró profundamente para dejar soltar las palabras, estaba sumamente nervioso, miró al suelo algunos segundos antes de poder abrir la boca.

—Judy Hopps... ya no puedo seguir callando esto que me quema por dentro desde que te conocí, coneja por favor, permíteme estar los dos solos este fin de semana, tengo que confesarte algo…

El pecho de Nick latía con mucha fuerza luego de haberse atrevido a decir aquellas palabras, sintió sus labios secos y se apresuró a humedecerlos con su lengua mientras intentaba limpiar el sudor de sus manos en el pantalón, lo cual no era fácil por su pelaje, por su lado Flash lo miraba sorprendido mientras poco a poco la sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro, luego de unos segundos finalmente soltó a reír el perezoso.

—Ja… ja…. ja…. te ves… muy….nervioso… amigo— siempre hablaba con esos segundos de espera entre sus palabras.

—Hey Flash, vamos, tenemos trabajando juntos más de un año y nos conocemos hace casi tres, imagínate- jugaba con sus manos entrelazándolas –he tratado de demostrar mi afecto, las salidas, los regalos, los detalles, pero ella no hace nada más que verme como su compañero y mejor amigo— soltó un suspiro muy sonoro – esto ya me están cansando, aun cuando intento decirle mis sentimientos seriamente, ella siempre cree que estoy jugando – el zorro pasó sus garras por sus orejas despeinando su pelaje.

—Ella… te…. quiere… mucho— fue la respuesta del perezoso a la inquietud de Nick.

—Claro que me quiere, pero como su mejor amigo, incluso ha dicho que me ama, pero no como algo más, supongo que ser un zorro es una desventaja cuando te enamoras de una coneja – Nick tomó asiento y suspiró profundamente tratando de calmar su frustración.

—Entonces… díselo… sin rodeos— Nick miro a Flash alzando una ceja en respuesta.

—Ya lo he hecho muchas veces y ella solo cree que es cariño de amigos, para Judy solo existe su trabajo, trabajo, trabajo,- ponía los ojos en blanco con desgane —a la mierda el trabajo! — casi gritando exasperado –la quiero de verdad amigo, ni siquiera sé cómo sucedió solo… – suspiró y alzó sus hombros intentando encontrar las palabras – sólo me enamoré de ella.

Nick mordió su mano empuñada, era cierto lo había intentado todo, flores, salidas a cine, a parques, dulces, chocolates y ella sólo le daba las gracias con desinterés, sin mirar más allá de sus detalles, de sus insinuaciones, sin sospechar que su compañero moría por hacerla su pareja, su novia.

—No te… desanimes… esta vez… si….lo…lograrás… confía…en…ti – le contestó animándolo.

El perezoso tenía razón, tal vez esta si sería la ocasión, sacó de su bolsillo los tickets que le entregaron como comprobante de la reserva en ese lujoso resort de la ciudad, un fin de semana solo para ellos.

—Una vez más, solo tengo que intentarlo una última vez – respondió brindándole a su amigo su singular sonrisa de medio lado, sus ojos verdes brillaban con mucha intensidad, tenía sus esperanzas puestas en esta última oportunidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*(Si supieras que deseo ser en tu vida más que un amigo, si supieras cuanto te amo, torpe coneja)* pensó al tenerla de frente.

.

.

.

—No – la respuesta de Judy fue cortante.

Sin dejarlo explicar, cuando notó el dolor en la expresión de su compañero y la forma como se bajaron sus orejas, entendió que tal vez fue muy ruda con él, frotó su frente mientras tomó un largo suspiro para explicarse mejor.

—Lo lamento Nick, esto es algo que debí decirte antes, mamá está presentando muchos problemas de hipertensión, mañana la llevan a casa, me hubiera encantado ir contigo, pero siento que debo estar con mi familia en estos momentos, perdóname – mientras tomaba su mano entre las de ella.

El zorro la sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla.

—Supongo no hay nada que podamos hacer, la familia siempre es lo primero, me gustaría acompañarte, pero seguro un zorro en la madriguera solo generaría pánico – bromeó tratando de relajar la tensión en el ambiente y disimular a su vez la tristeza.

Las orejas de Judy se alzaron y hacían ese movimiento a los lados característico de estar alerta o tener alguna nueva idea.

—Seria genial que fueras conmigo— comentó de inmediato —enserio Nick, así finalmente conoces a toda la familia, son solo 267 hermanos, por favor, ven conmigo Zorro – sus grandes dientes frontales se mostraban detrás de su sonrisa.

Para el zorro era imposible negarse, cuando ella sonreía de tal forma que parecía un ángel desprendiendo luz, era una oportunidad caída del cielo.

—Vamos entonces — disimulando todo con la mejor cara que pudo colocar.

Se despidieron esa noche y quedaron en encontrarse mañana a las 7 en la terminar para tomar el tren.

La joven policía intentaba conciliar el sueño en su diminuto departamento, se preguntaba por qué Nick le había planteado esa idea de estar solos el fin de semana ¿Acaso quería algo más con ella? Había algo oculto detrás de todo? Rápidamente descartó esa loca idea, él era un zorro y ella una coneja, no importa como lo viera, era un imposible.

Era la hora de los pensamientos de medianoche, ese momento en el que mil cosas te vienen a la mente, cuándo te das cuenta de ciertos hechos y tu subconsciente decide ponerse a fantasear sobre sucesos tan anhelados, lo que en realidad desea.

—Él jamás se fijaría en alguien tan patética como yo, tan pequeña y tan simple... –susurraba mirando al techo. —él merece alguien de su raza, tan bella y cautivante.

No dejó de pensar una y otra vez las posibles realidades alternas que su mente le permitía, sólo hasta quedarse dormida y continuarlas en sus sueños.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nick yacía en la misma posición, mirando hacia el techo, también sumido en sus pensamientos y anhelos de medianoche, volteó a ver su mesita de noche donde se encontraban los dos tickets de la reservación. ¿Acaso el universo conspiraba para que sus planes fracasaran?

— ¿Que podría ver en mí? –Se preguntó con un tono desalentador –ella es simplemente: Perfecta… y yo sólo soy…

No pudo siquiera decírselo a sí mismo. Al igual que Judy también se sumió entre fantasías, el solo recordar el aroma de su presencia le hacía sonreír, imaginó de una y mil maneras su voz vocalizando un: Te amo, Nick, su mente creaba diferentes escenarios de ellos declarándose un amor que tal vez, iba a ser inexistente.

A diferencia de Judy, él no pudo dormir del todo bien, el caos dentro de su mente y corazón lo tenían intranquilo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente el camino en tren fue corto, Nick aprovechó para tomar una siesta, se colocó sus gafas oscuras y dejó que el cansancio hiciera el resto, por su lado Judy amaba ver los paisajes, no importa cuando se repitieran, estaba perdidamente enamorada de la ciudad donde trabajaba y todos sus escenarios maravillosos.

Los hermanos que fueron a recibir a Judy quedaron estáticos cuando Nick bajó y tomó la maleta de los dos, ya sabían que su hermana trabajaba con un zorro, pero nunca creyeron que lo traería a casa, con mucho miedo los llevaron hasta la granja en el enorme y ruidoso tractor de la familia.

El clima sin duda era mortal para un animal nocturno, el fuerte sol molestaba en los ojos del zorro y el calor lo ahogaba en su pelaje, definitivamente Bunny borrows no era un lugar para él.

Llegaron a la casa y el zorro fue esta vez quién quedo boquiabierto, era casi parecido a un nido de hormigas con muchas habitaciones entrelazadas por escaleras y pasillos redondos, una arquitectura bastante peculiar pero adecuada para una familia tan grande, ahora entendía como Judy podía sentirse tan cómoda en su mínimo departamento, en esta casa tendría un escaso metro cuadrado alrededor de su cama.

—Creo que tendrás que dormir en una cama bastante corta para tu... tamaño— Judy intentó no sonar grosera o hacer sentir menos a sus hermanos, pero para Nick se necesitarían tres camas juntas al ser todos tan pequeños.

—Tranquila zanahorias, me acomodaré donde sea – le guiñó el ojo y eso marcó una sonrisa en su compañera.

Judy dejo a Nick con sus hermanos los cuales no dejaban de mirarlo y preguntarle muchas cosas, mientras se agrupaban en manada para conocer más del zorro que trabaja con su hermana mayor, afortunadamente, Nick tenía una oratoria suficiente para entretener un público tan exigente con historias de sus aventuras.

—Pasa cariño— habló Bonnie al otro lado de la puerta cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba, estaba en cama y su esposo sentado a su lado cuidándola, ver a su pequeña los animó a ambos.

Judy se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de su madre

—Perdóname no haber venido antes – los grandes ojos púrpura hablaban con total sinceridad igual que sus palabras.

—No queríamos preocuparte, eres tan maravillosa haciendo del mundo un lugar mejor, mi pequeña – acariciando el rostro de su hija

Los tres estuvieron un corto periodo de tiempo para ponerse más al día con las novedades de sus vidas, la familia al fin se sentó a la mesa a darse un gran almuerzo, se escuchaban muchas voces hablando, cada loco con su tema.

Nick no evitó sentirse un poco fuera de lugar en esa caótica familia, de nuevo esos pensamientos se asomaban. ¿Fuera de lugar? No pertenecía ahí, así se sentía y odiaba sentirse de esa manera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nick salió a tomar algo de aire fresco al patio trasero, estaba sintiéndose abrumado, sentía un pesar en sus ojos y esa sensación de tener algo atorado en el pecho, sin duda un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Te pasa algo? No te ves nada bien.

—Sí, es que…— titubeó un poco —sabes que el calor no es nada beneficioso para mí

—Aprecio que hayas venido conmigo, a mis hermanos les agradas.

—No hay algo que yo no haría por ti, conejita – se cruzaba de brazos con una cálida mirada

Ambos se miraron algunos segundos después de ser interrumpidos por Stew.

—Ah Judy, aquí estas, tienes una visita

— ¿Una visita? –Preguntó extrañada — ¿de quién?

—Ven a recibirlo.

Los tres entran de nuevo a la casa, Stew se dio paso para presentar al joven conejo que estaba al pie del umbral de la entrada principal.

—Judy, te presento a Jack.

Judy observa con detenimiento al conejo, sin duda a simple vista era muy atractivo, unos grandes y deslumbrantes ojos azules, su pelaje grisáceo y en sus orejas unas rayas negras que hacían juego con las que tenía a los costados de sus mejillas.

Se acercó a ella con amabilidad mostrándole una sonrisa.

—Jack Savage –se presentó estrechando su mano

—Judy Hopps.

Judy contestó también con una sonrisa estrechando la mano del conejo

—Le comentamos a Jack que vendrías a visitarnos y se nos ocurrió: ¡Oye!, ¿Porque no salen los dos juntos? Jack no es de por aquí, es hijo de Lilly, la amiga de tu madre, ¿la recuerdas?

—No exactamente.

Judy captó de inmediato el juego que habían armado sus padres, querían conseguirle una pareja. Vaya forma de hacerlo.

Nick examinó de patas a cabeza al conejo, arqueó ligeramente su ceja en señal de desaprobación, podría enumerar una interminable lista de cosas que no le gustaban de él, pero tenía una fuerte ventaja, una que ni por más virtudes que él tuviese, podría superar. Él era un conejo y Nick un zorro.

Se limitó a estrechar su mano y decir su nombre con seriedad, tenía que disimular su descontento .

— ¿Estas lista? –preguntó Jack

— ¿Lista? ¿Ahora?

Judy miró de reojo a Nick, como iba a poder salir con alguien cuándo lo tenía a él de invitado en su casa, Nick se percató de esa incomodidad y con el dolor que pudiese causar en su corazón, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dándole a entender que fuera con él, después de todo ella era inalcanzable.

Judy se acercó a él, tenía algo, lo sabía y se le veía a leguas, no sabía exactamente qué.

— ¿Porque no vienes con nosotros? – en seguida se dijo a si misma: *¿es en serio lo que acabas de decir Judy?*

—No creo que sea conveniente que yo esté presente, zanahorias — la desilusión era presente en sus ojos –anda ve, solo es una cita.

Judy sonrió intentando remediar la situación tan penosa, en el fondo quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero solo se limitó a salir junto al joven conejo, Stew y Nick los acompañaron hasta la entrada, los miraron caminar hasta el auto.

—Hacen una pareja excelente esos dos— suspiró Stew

—Si –contesto Nick mirando a Judy alejarse en aquel auto –no habría motivo para que esos dos no estén juntos.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	2. Mal romance

**_._**

 ** _"_** ** _ECOS DE TUS SENTIMIENTOS"_**

 ** _._**

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Este es un bello proyecto creado conjuntamente por_ _ **"**_ _ **Iva Ren**_ _ **"**_ _y_ _ **"**_ _ **cpbr15**_ _ **"**_ _Esta historia participa en el concurso "¡Trabajando en parejas! Del foro "Cuartel General del ZPD"._

 _Ambas somos más de Universo alterno en humanos, nos salimos de nuestra zona de confort para traerles un fic furry, esperamos que lo disfruten_

.

.

* * *

 **2: Mal romance.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?  
¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca me abandone?  
¿Quién me tapara esta noche si hace frío?  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partió?  
¿Quién llenara de primaveras este enero,  
Y bajara la luna para que juguemos?  
Dime, si tú te vas, dime, cariño mío,  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partió?_

 _~Corazón Partió- Alejandro Sanz~_

 _._

 _._

— Supongo así no esperabas que fueran las cosas — intuyo el Conejo al ver el rostro de decepción de su compañera.

— ¡No! — exclamo Judy al notar lo indiferente que estaba siendo con su "cita", después de todo el joven no tenía la culpa de los deseos de sus insistentes de sus padres en conseguirle pareja.

Tomo un largo suspiro y relajo sus hombros —Lamento de verdad no estar saltando de alegría en estos momentos —

—Yo tampoco lo estoy — le confeso Jack y eso sí que sorprendió a Judy — Soy una víctima más del trabajo y unos padres desesperados por buscarme pareja — agrego con un tono de burla.

La coneja no pudo evitar sonreír, a simple vista esos azules ojos caídos daban una expresión muy seria, pero bastaban algunos minutos para ver que detrás de esa mascara había alguien bastante agradable.

—Entonces ya que hemos sido arrastrado a esto, podemos tan solo charlar y tratar de pasar una buena tarde ¿Qué dices? — era una petición tan amable y sincera que Judy no tuvo como objetar.

— ¿Por qué no? Igual quería salir un rato — dijo tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

Caminaron algunos minutos más hasta llegar al sitio previsto por Jack para la "cita" un pequeño espacio muy clásico pidieron una mesa un poco apartado de todo, la coneja tenía una sonrisa simplemente cautivante y el joven por primera vez deseaba conocer la razón detrás de tanta felicidad.

—Wow, entonces eres investigador privado, eso sí que no me lo esperaba — expreso muy emocionada la coneja, ambos perdieron la cuenta de cuánto tiempo tenían hablando, fue como una conexión natural que les permitió abrirse al uno al otro sin problemas.

—Ya vez que puedo llegar a ser interesante — bromeo el conejo haciendo efecto en Judy quien tal vez por las copas compartidas ya no podía dejar de reír.

—Creo que luces muy interesante, siendo sinceros, con ese porte de chico malo — al notar la insinuación de sus palabras la chica paso su mano por su cabeza y sus mejillas tomaron un tono carmesí que solo lograban hacerla ver más tierna de lo que ya era.

—Sabía que mis encantos servirán de algo... Algún día — la miraba tan coquetamente que la coneja empezaba a perderse en el azul de su mirada.

—Jack basta — el chico no hacía más que lograr que el rojo de sus mejillas subieran a puntos incontrolables.

—Bueno señorita Hoops, ¿alguna competencia de la que tenga que estar enterado? — la coneja le tomo unos segundos procesar la pregunta.

— ¡Oh NO! — por un momento se detuvo a pensar y Nick rápidamente llego a sus recuerdos, sus cejas se alzaron de la impresión, estaba loca en evocar su memoria, se dijo a si misma —No hay nadie, solo soy una oficial que dedica todo su tiempo al trabajo —

—No deberías — le recomendó Jack y tomo un largo sorbo de visky — pero no soy la persona para decirte eso, después de todo, solo… soy un conejo muy solitario —

Judy vio tanta tristeza detrás de esas últimas palabras, extendió su pata delantera haciendo contacto con los dedos de Jack, este la miro un poco sorprendido, pero luego el dio una bella sonrisa a medio lado.

Había química entre los dos si duda — Tal vez… — las palabras tenían algo de miedo en escaparse de sus labios, pero tomo la valentía de decirlo —Tal vez por ser dos solitarios es que estamos hoy aquí, digo… — estaba demasiado apenada para continuar.

— ¿Te gustaría vernos nuevamente en Zootopia? No por nuestros padres, soy yo quien te está invitando a salir Judy Hoops — Jack la interrumpió al notar su nerviosismo.

— Seria un placer —respondió la coneja.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nick tampoco quiso quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras la mujer que tanto amaba se iba con otro, salió a caminar un largo rato, la vida en Bunny borrows sin duda era un lugar tranquilo y pacifico a diferencia del excéntrico ruido de Zootopia,

Iba caminando con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, tenía una sensación de derrota, una emoción que sin duda no le agradaba, no caminó por mucho tiempo, solo hasta que encontró un pequeño restaurant bar y pensó: ¿Porque no?

Se adentró en el establecimiento, había solo una pequeña división entre el restaurant y el bar, no era ni tan grande ni pequeño, de bastante buen ver, un par de mesas de pool frente a la barra y unas cuantas mesas a los costados, el lugar se encontraba medio concurrido.

Nick avanzó hacia la barra y tomó asiento, miró al barman y pidió un tequila doble.

La música no podía ser más deprimente, al menos para él, esas canciones cursis de desamor no eran para nada alentadoras, sacó de su bolsillo los tickets de la reservación y los puso frente a él, el barman le entregó su trago, Nick tomó el pequeño vaso y bebió su contenido de un jalón seguido de hacer una mueca antes de pasarse todo el brebaje y dejar caer el vaso de vidrio con cierta rudeza sobre la barra.

—Sírveme otro más — dijo con la cabeza agachada, casi sentía su frente explotar de tantos pensamientos que lo invadían.

Se detuvo a contemplar un poco más a detalle el lugar, la vida o el destino no podrían ser más crueles, viles e injustos, de todos los lugares existentes, porque precisamente ahí, donde él se encontraba, observó a la coneja sentada junto al engreído ese, ambos riéndose, parecía una conversación divertida, como podía ella estar riendo cuando él estaba totalmente abatido, giró la cabeza y apretó sus puños.

—Mierda — articulo entre dientes

Nuevamente Nick se llevó el trago de una sentada, apenas podía soportar aquel liquido tan amargo recorrer su garganta, tan áspero como el rechazo de Judy.

—Otro más. — pidió respirando agitadamente

—Oye tranquilo, déjale algo a los que tenemos el corazón roto — lo interrumpió una voz femenina a su lado

Nick giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda para ver quién era la persona que se atrevía a interrumpir su ira y coraje, pero en lugar de soltar a decir que no se metieran en sus asuntos, quedó boquiabierto ante la presencia de la depredadora que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

Con su pelaje cobrizo, unos grandes y enigmáticos ojos color ámbar, sin duda una zorra bastante bonita, muy hermosa a decir verdad vestía una camisa de tiras con unos pantalones vaqueros algo simple pero cualquier prenda en esa figura sería una obra de arte, su mirada era cálida, al parecer mostraba algo de empatía sobre el estado de ánimo de Nick.

—Un Martini seco — pidió la chica al barman, para luego girarse hacia Nick — ¿Y quién fue la culpable? — preguntó como si supiera el motivo de borrachera

—Nadie en especial –mintió Nick mientras aún seguía viendo a la pareja de conejos a lo lejos

La zorra se percató de su peculiar atención a un lugar del restaurante, se giró a buscar quién de entre la multitud miraba, no había más zorros en el lugar aparte de ellos, algunas parejas pero ninguna era de su misma especie, enseguida unió las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Ya veo — suspiro al comprender la situación — ibas tras algo lo prohibido.

—Eso ya no importa — contestó el zorro mientras bebía otro trago, se llevó las garras a su frente intentando ocultar su rostro, del dolor de la frustración.

—Pero mira hombre que te vas a reemplazar la sangre por alcohol — le exigió mientras le quitaba el vaso de las manos —ya no le sirva más — le indico al barman.

—Tú no puedes controlar mi ingesta de alcohol! — su voz empezaba a sonar con un tono de embriaguez

—Esta es una peculiar forma de conocernos, ¿no crees? –cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja la chica, Nick se dio cuenta que estaba quedando como un completo imbécil frente a una hermosa hembra.

Nick se endereza en su banca y apenas puso estrechar su mano —Nick Wilde —

—Lucy Grey –estrechando la mano del zorro.

Ambos duraron algunos segundos estrechando sus manos, ella percibió en sus ojos, tristeza, una muy grande, no era muy bueno para aparentar.

—Así que… — soltando la mano del zorro y enderezándose en la banca, aunque fue sutil ese contacto logro un efecto en ella — ¿mal de amores? – pregunto al chica intentando ser amable, su voz ayudaba mucho muy suave y dulce.

—Solo… Intento ahogar las penas — Nick no prestaba mucha atención a la zorra, en su mente solo existía Judy.

—Bienvenido al club — comentó la zorra antes de llevarse su copa a la boca —es una epidemia—sus ojos también guardaban mucha tristeza que se quería filtrar en forma de lágrimas hace mucho tiempo, pero ella se forzaba en contener.

— ¿También vas en busca de lo prohibido? — Pregunto el zorro apoyando su brazo sobre la barra con una sonrisa de lado

—Digamos que no funcionó. — Respondió posando sus codos en la barra –y dime ¿qué hay de ti?

—Ella no cree que la quiera en realidad. — miraba a Judy a lo lejos. —Solo me ve como un amigo— haciendo este gesto de comillas en el aire.

—Uy que mal amigo, me tomo una copa a tu salud compadeciendo tu dolor — alzaba la copa en señal de salud.

— ¿Pero quién podría rechazar a una zorra tan atractiva como tú? — sin duda el alcohol empezaba a hablar en lugar de su cerebro.

—Pues ya ves. — respondió la joven mientras alzaba los hombros, ambos seguía bebiendo —Todos podemos ser rechazados — miró al zorro de arriba abajo — hasta los más atractivos y sensuales— agrego

Ambos se miraron, sin duda había algo en el aire, no sabían si llamarlo química o que rayos, pero existía algo.

— ¿Porque no me cuentas más?— propone la zorra acercándose un poco — quizá yo pueda ayudarte— el mensaje en esta última frase fue muy claro.

Nick arqueó su ceja con una sonrisa, sabía a la perfección a que se refería ese gesto de "amabilidad".

— ¿Y cómo podrías ayudarme? – dijo siguiéndole el juego

La zorra se acercó a una distancia más corta dirigiéndose a su oreja. —Puedo ayudarte a aliviar tus pesares— susurro eróticamente.

Nick abrió sus ojos de par en par, la zorra había detonado el botón de: Empieza el juego.

Poco fue lo que el recordó desde la transición del bar al departamento de Lucy, fue como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estuvieran ambos en la habitación besándose con una lujuria inaudita, sentían que la ropa les quemaba sobre sus pelajes teniendo que deshacerse de ella de inmediato.

No había sentimientos ni palabras, solo acciones, la mente de Nick no estaba funcionando como debería, solo respondían sus estímulos primarios, escuchaba su respiración agitada junto a la de la zorra, Judy no existía en sus pensamientos en esos momentos, Nick permitió que esa noche el alcohol tomara el control de su cuerpo y los disfruto, ambos cuerpos se entendieron como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ya llegue — anuncio Judy al abrir la puerta con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, sin duda lo que creyó sería un desastre termino convirtiéndose en una gran cita.

Sus hermanos la recibieron y fue hasta la cocina donde se encontraba sus padres un pelaje rojo y naranja resaltaba demasiado en esa casa como para no darse cuenta que no estaba — ¿Dónde está Nick? — pregunto enseguida.

—Me dijeron que salió a dar un paseo en la tarde— respondió su padre.

—Pero son casi las ocho ya es para que hubiera regresado ¿acaso se perdió? — la invadió al preocupación.

— ¡Claro! En los brazos de una linda zorra lo hizo — uno de sus hermanos mayores estaba en la cocina y respondió su pregunta.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — la coneja estaba por perder la paciencia.

—Lo vi saliendo del Bar con la prima de Gideon, caminaban tambaleándose podrían jurar que compartieron tragos, déjalo Judy, Tu compañero tiene cuanto ¿30 años? Si consiguió compañía es libre de divertirse— le reprocho su hermano mayor.

—Tiene razón cariño — intervino su madre —Nick también puede divertirse un poco ya aparecerá — agrego.

—Claro, iré a mi habitación, avísenme cuando llegue por favor — pidió Judy y salió corriendo de ahí.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la coneja no sabría cómo describir lo que sentía, era una mezcla muy extraña de emociones que se alojaban en su pecho, imaginarse a Nick con otra persona, *está bien* se repitió a sí misma, él tiene derecho, ella estuvo justamente en una cita esta tarde.

*Nick* el nombre de su compañero resonaba en su mente, pero no importa cuanto lo llamara el no aparecería pues se encontraba lejos de ella, dormido en los brazos de otra hembra.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	3. Caminos Separados

**_"_** ** _ECOS DE TUS SENTIMIENTOS"_**

 ** _._**

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Este es un bello proyecto creado conjuntamente por_ _ **"**_ _ **Iva Ren**_ _ **"**_ _y_ _ **"**_ _ **cpbr15**_ _ **"**_ _Esta historia participa en el concurso "¡Trabajando en parejas! Del foro "Cuartel General del ZPD"._

 _Ambas somos más de Universo alterno en humanos, nos salimos de nuestra zona de confort para traerles un fic furry, esperamos que lo disfruten_

.

.

* * *

 **3:Caminos Separados**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tal vez hay alguien más,_

 _que siempre en tu mente está,_

 _pero tienes que saber,_

 _que nadie como yo, te va a querer._

 _Dame una oportunidad_

 _y no te arrepentiras_

 _No pierdas tiempo solo fijate_

 _._

 _~Corazón abierto – Nikki clan~_

.

.

Con un fuerte impulso el zorro se despertó de su sueño. Su cabeza daba vueltas igual que todo alrededor, daba suaves masajes en su frente tratando de controlar ese sonido de campana que lo desorientaba.

Tosió un par de veces para aclarar su garganta, sintió ese amargo sabor en su boca, se pasó de copas sin duda, pero si no bebió suficiente en el bar ¿entonces?, los ojos de Nick se abrieron como canicas cuando cayó en cuenta de su situación, tocó su pecho con las manos, y si, efectivamente estaba desnudo, su cuello se giró como tornillo oxidado para mirar a su lado y ella estaba ahí.

Vagos recuerdos pasaron por su mente muchas copas en el departamento, y luego algunas imágenes de la hermosa chica jadeando mientras él la embestía estando encima y luego ella sobre de él, habían hecho el amor sin duda.

La hermosa figura de la zorra adornada aquella habitación, la chica dormida boca abajo dejando ver su espalda desnuda, Nick tapo sus ojos con las manos lamentándose por llevar a una hembra tan atractiva a una situación así.

Nick se alteró cuando escuchó el sonido de su celular, estaba al borde de la cama así que tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se levantó, primero recogió su ropa interior del piso y luego tomó su celular de la mesa, solo con ver la hora quedó frio como el hielo era casi media noche *Mierda* pensó.

Las notificaciones eran muchísimas y venían de una sola persona: Judy Hopps, llamadas, mensajes, en todos preguntando dónde estaba y si tenía pensado llegar esa noche a casa, se apresuró a teclear que ya se encontraba en camino, entonces sintió a la chica hacer algunos ruidos, su celular se le cayó de las manos por el nerviosismo y cuando giró, Lucy solo se había colocado a medio lado en la cama.

Era preciosa sin duda, parecía un ángel cubierto con esa sábana blanca, la única luz venia de la lámpara en una mesa que con el bello tono cobrizo de su piel resaltando todo su pelaje.

Nick se dejó caer al suelo apoyado su espalda a la pared, tomó el celular y borró el mensaje, sin importar las circunstancias era un macho de treinta y cinco años y ante todo un caballero, no podía irse y dejar tirada a la Lucy de esa manera, ella sólo le ofreció confort en su soledad.

Prefirió escribir otro mensaje *Lo siento Zanahorias no llegaré esta noche a tu casa, nos vemos mañana* desconectó los datos y ocupó su lugar nuevamente en la cama, se tomó algunos minutos para apreciar el rostro de la joven antes de permitir que Morfeo hiciera el resto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No hubo reclamos, solo un gran silencio incómodo entre los dos amigos, además de muchas evasivas, ambos compañeros de trabajo hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado, en especial Nick quién no dio razones claras que dónde estuvo y la coneja prefirió no insistir.

El zorro miró por la ventana del tren, aun tenia la imagen de Lucy regalándole un beso antes de salir de su departamento diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que no había necesidad de mantener contacto, ella no quería ataduras, pero el sentía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, se quedó al pie de su puerta por algunos minutos pero no tuvo el coraje de volver a tocar, al final sólo dio la espalda y se fue.

Para esa mañana del primer día de trabajo de la semana ambos retomaron sus vidas a la rutina de siempre.

— ¡Mañana por fin día libre! —Exclamó Nick mientras estiraba su espalda luego de estar horas en el escritorio, cuando se giró en la silla Judy seguía tecleando sin parar.

Se levantó sigilosamente y le habló a su oreja —Colita de algodón — susurro, la coneja pegó un brinco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Judy un poco exaltada.

El zorro reía a carcajadas apoyado sobre la mesa de trabajo de su compañera — Zanahorias, solo quería saber ¿te gustaría salir juntos mañana? Es nuestro día libre, también podemos sólo ver películas en mi departamento — pero el silencio y la expresión de Judy opacó la sonrisa en Nick.

—En realidad — la coneja carraspeo un poco para aclarar su voz — Me comprometí pasar el día de mañana con alguien más, lo siento — evadiendo la mirada de su compañero.

— ¿Con Jack? — Preguntó Nick con un nudo en la garganta.

—Si— confesó mientras pasaba sus manos sus orejas.

—Me alegra mucho por ti, Zanahorias — comentó al colocar su garra en el hombro de Judy — Parece que conseguiste el conejo para hacer tu camada — sonó tan natural que incluso él se sorprendió por la forma como disimuló la partidura de su corazón.

Al escucharlo decir eso último Judy logró hacer contacto visual con él y regalarse su peculiar sonrisa —Gracias tonto — fue lo que pudo decir.

Lo cierto es que hablaba con Jack por mensajes y llamadas todos los días y tenía la semana esperando por su segunda cita, esta noche sería una eternidad mientras aguardaba por ver al chico que robaba sus sueños en las noches.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Judy aguardaba en su departamento a la espera de que su pretendiente arribará por ella, se miraba en el espejo, tenía un sentimiento nostálgico, aun en su mente vagaba la duda de: ¿donde había estado Nick esa noche, y con quién?

Negó con su cabeza rápidamente para sacarse esos pensamientos, no podía ponerse a pensar ese tipo de cosas, estaba punto de tener una cita con un conejo, alguien de su especie.

—Debes dejar de pensar en él, Judy — se decía a si misma

Fue interrumpida por el timbre de su puerta, se dirigió a la puerta y corrió a abrir, su rostro no pudo disimular una sonrisa.

—Hola — le dice Judy con cierto nerviosismo

—Vengo muy temprano? –preguntó Jack con amabilidad

—No, no, no –sonrió con nerviosismo — está bien, llegas a muy buena hora.

Judy lo examinó, no tenía dudas de que el conejo era muy encantador, terriblemente apuesto.

Jack le ofrece su brazo — ¿nos vamos?

—Claro — enganchando su brazo con el de él mientras cierra la puerta.

Ambos salieron del edificio, hacía una tarde preciosa.

—No te molesta si vamos caminando? —preguntó Jack mirándola –yo soy más de caminatas.

—No, claro que no — sonrió Judy —recuerda que también crecí en el campo.

La confianza entre los conejos se fue forjando poco a poco, al grado que cada fin de semana, era para hacer algo nuevo, Judy pasó de lado sus actividades recreativas con su compañero zorro, a pasar su tiempo con el conejo cada que tenía días libres.

Los dos sin duda, compartían algo, que no podían explicarse, no pasaron muchas semanas antes de que ambos pudieran experimentar el primer beso, una sensación desconocida para Judy, algo que no imaginaba, muchas veces había imaginado ese momento, pero lo hacía con la persona equivocada.

Un sentimiento comenzaba a crecer dentro de su corazón, aun no sabía exactamente si era amor verdadero, pero estar con Jack la hacía sentir bien, y el momento que marcaría la vida de Judy iba a comenzar en aquel día de otoño.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche — le pidió Jack

Judy abrió su mirada mostrándole una sonrisa ante la petición, su corazón le indicaba que no, pero su mente le decía: Adelante.

Sus bajos instintos primarios guiaron a la coneja al departamento de Jack, donde apenas tuvo la cordura al verse a si misma compartiendo sus labios con los de su ahora novio sobre la cama de éste.

Ambos conejos se miraron el uno al otro, dispuestos a dar un importante paso, no solo para él sino para ella misma, estaba por entregarle algo que ya no podría entregarle a nadie más.

Estaba entrando en algo desconocido, sentía la lujuria de las caricias así como lo estremecedor que podían ser los besos que Jack le proporcionaba en todo su cuerpo, Jack comenzaba a deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa de Judy, entre los dos había un calor que empezaba a hacerlos sudar.

Judy dejó su mente en blanco dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que su novio le brindaba, su respiración se agitaba de manera muy acelerada, los nervios empezaban a manifestarse, Jack se percató de ello.

—¿Estás nerviosa? –preguntó Jack con una mirada tranquila

Judy asintió con la cabeza –está bien, quiero hacerlo.

—Eres tan hermosa –le susurró al oído acariciando suavemente su rostro.

Judy no evitó gemir de dolor al sentir la intromisión del miembro de Jack en su interior, su respiración se aceleró estrepitosamente, las lágrimas fueron inminentes. Jack terminó por introducirse por completo en una estocada, miraba la expresión de Judy, no era para nada una cara de placer.

—Perdóname –le dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa –¿quieres que pare?

—No –interrumpió la coneja con una sonrisa –esta bien, solo será esta vez.

Jack la miró con suma ternura —Te quiero— finalmente lo dijo.

Judy no vio venir esas palabras, sintió una punzada en su corazón —También, te quiero— correspondió.

Ambos terminaron de entregar sus cuerpos esa noche, todo con mucha pasión, deseo y cariño, terminaron exhaustos y acostados uno al lado de otro, Jack se había quedado dormido casi de inmediato, Judy tardó un poco más, su cerebro terminaba de procesar lo acontecido, se giró de lado dándole la espalda a Jack.

*Judy, ¿estarás haciendo lo correcto?*- pensó

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meses después…

El zorro se acostumbraba a su rutina matutina sin su compañera, ya no había Judy al salir del departamento, ya no había cafés y donas compartidas en el desayuno, ya no había muchas cosas de aquellas que solían hacer juntos.

Esa mañana llegó más temprano que lo usual por su café, Katy la leona de la caja, lo recibió con mucha amabilidad como siempre, pidió un capuchino para llevar, para luego salir a caminar un rato mientras llegaba a la comisaria.

Su celular sonó y se encontraba en su bolsillo trasero, por inercia bajo su cabeza mientras lo buscaba y esos segundos de distracción fueron suficientes para que todas las cajas le cayeran encima.

—Lo siento mucho, ¿se encuentra bien? — preguntó una dulce voz que sonó muy familiar para el zorro.

Nick tocó el golpe en su cabeza primero, estaba tirado en el piso con muchas cosas encima, lo primero que vio fue la garra de una zorra extendida y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al buscar el rostro de la persona, su corazón se aceleró tanto que quiso salirse de su pecho, era Lucy.

La expresión en el rostro de la chica también cambió — ¿Nick? — preguntó y se podía percibir la incredulidad en su voz.

Nick al darse cuenta que seguía tirado en el piso se levantó rápidamente y le estrechó la mano —Ha pasado mucho tiempo — fue su saludo, la mejilla de la zorra se tornaron rojas y desvió su mirada, entonces Nick soltó su mano, al entender la incomodidad de la situación para ella.

Lucy estaba muy nerviosa, no pensó encontrárselo en la enorme ciudad, pero ahí estaba frente a ella, aquel zorro que pidió quedarse en su vida y ella prefirió dejar marchar.

—Tranquilo, solo han sido cuatro meses, trece días y dieciocho horas, ni que eso fuera mucho tiempo ¿no?— bromeo para romper la tensión y le regaló una sonrisa, este le correspondió.

—Claro que no — aseguro Nick —el tiempo a veces pasa muy rápido, yo siento que fue ayer —

— ¿Sabes? Me encantaría seguir esta conversación, pero tengo que recoger todo lo que se cayó al piso y llegar al trabajo — interrumpió Lucy al zorro.

—Déjame ayudarte — le pidió Nick y se agachó para empezar a tomar las cosas — fui yo quien se cruzó en tu camino — le habló muy cerca al rostro cuando tocó la primera caja en sus garras.

Lucy no hallaba que hacer, era justo lo que recordaba de él, un poco torpe pero al mismo tiempo dulce, Nick se esforzaba en recoger y organizar todas las cosas, cuando la última caja estaba lista, no se la entregó, prefirió hacer un cambio de planes.

—Te propongo algo ¿Llevo todo esto por ti, si me acompañas un café esta mañana?, es justo el mío se perdió cuando una bella chica me tumbó sus cosas encima — le planteó a Lucy, aún tenía mucho tiempo antes de llegar a la comisaría.

— ¿Es solo un café o es una cita? — Esa pregunta lo dejó fuera de base.

—Es una treta tesoro, ¿Qué dices? — sentía sus manos temblar, estaba frente a la zorra más hermosa que jamás había visto, chantajeando una cita por un café.

—Nada me encantaría más en este mundo que compartí un café contigo, Nick Wilde — aceptó Lucy con sus mejillas coloradas.

Nick posó sus garras en su cintura y ella rodeó su brazo —Acabas de alegrar mi día y hasta mi vida Lucy Grey — le dijo el zorro para sellar el reencuentro entre los dos.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	4. La ruptura de la magia

_Este es un bello proyecto creado conjuntamente por_ _ **"**_ _ **Iva Ren**_ _ **"**_ _y_ _ **"**_ _ **cpbr15**_ _ **"**_

 _Ambas somos más de Universo alterno en humanos, nos salimos de nuestra zona de confort para traerles un fic furry, esperamos que lo disfruten_

.

.

* * *

 **4: La ruptura de la magia.**

* * *

.

 _._

 _Me dediqué a perderte_  
 _Y me ausente en momentos_  
 _Que se han ido para siempre_  
 _Me dediqué a no verte_  
 _Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme_  
 _Y me alejé mil veces_

 _Y cuando regresé te había perdido para siempre_  
 _Y quise detenerte y entonces_  
 _Descubrí que ya mirabas diferente_

 _~Me dedique a Perderte – Alejandro Fernandez~_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana no pintaba nada bien, se escuchaban las gotas golpeando en la ventana, el día entristecía a los nubarrones que eran lo suficientemente oscuros para indicar que el día había comenzado.

Los ojos de Judy se abrían lentamente, sentía un dolor terrible en sus piernas, como si un camión hubiese pasado sobre su cuerpo.

Judy puso sus manos sobre su frente y giró a su derecha, suspiró levemente cuando los recuerdos de hacia algunas horas inundaban su mente, tocó sus labios recordando cada beso, cerro sus ojos y parecía que aun podía escuchar cada respiración, aún quedaba la sensación del sonido de los latidos de su corazón queriendo desbordarse.

Las caricias y las miradas, todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante el momento vivido, su boca dibujo una sonrisa ante la recreación de esa experiencia, una que ya no volvería a vivir con nadie más, su acompañante de la noche anterior no estaba, se sentó casi de golpe.

—¿Donde esta? –susurró

Judy se levantó como pudo de la cama para ir al baño pensando que tal vez Jack se encontraría ahí, sin embargo, no había nadie, abrió la regadera aprovecho el agua caliente y tomó una ducha rápida para volver a vestirse.

Bajó rápidamente a la cocina con la esperanza de ver a Jack, pero nada, su mente estaba confundida* ¿Dónde diablo estaba? * esa pregunta daba rondas en su cabeza.

Miró el reloj y se percató que se encontraba en una evidente desventaja contra la puntualidad, no perdió más tiempo y se alistó para salir antes de que la lluvia le impidiera su llegada a la comisaria.

Su expresión de desgane era muy notoria al entrar a su sitio de trabajo, se encontraba algo cansada, unas ligeras ojeras circundaban sus grandes ojos.

—Vaya, creo que no tuviste una buena noche –comentó Garraza

Judy sonrió ligeramente recordando la noche anterior –al contrario – contestó cruzando sus brazos –fue una noche especial.

—A ¿sí? – dijo con una sonrisa picarona –y que fue lo que pasó exactamente en esa "noche especial" – alzó sus dedos haciendo comillas.

Judy se sonrojó por la petición de detalles de su primera noche, si bien ella y Garraza se habían vuelto grandes amigos, aun sentía que ese tipo de vivencias, deberían guardarse solo en su memoria, al menos por un tiempo, todavía quería saborear el recuerdo, hacerlo aún más suyo, mantenerlo fresco.

Se limitó solo a sonreírle con el rostro ruborizado y evadiendo la mirada de su amigo, quien no necesito más palabras.

—Esa mirada lo dice todo –sonreía Garraza

Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo más, fue interrumpida por su compañero y amigo de pelaje rojizo, llevaba un late en la mano y entró más fresco que una lechuga, sonriente y totalmente radiante, Judy jamás lo había visto así de feliz, sintió una leve punzada en su estómago al verlo de esa manera. *¿Qué o quién era la causa de esa sonrisa? * se preguntó para sus adentros, al igual que ella, pareciera que él también había tenido una buena noche.

—Buen día, zanahorias –dijo Nick sin ninguna preocupación.

—Buenos días, Nick –titubeó Judy.

Judy se llevó una gran decepción al ver que el zorro no noto su felicidad y con el paso de las horas su sonrisa se fue apagando, su compañero ni siquiera se molestó por saber cómo había amanecido ese día, solo se veía interesado en que el horario de trabajo terminara lo más rápido posible.

Al final del día Nick casi salió corriendo de la comisaria, la única persona con la que Judy quería compartir su felicidad, la había ignorado por completo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Judy localizó a su "novio" unos días luego de aquel importante suceso, después de una disculpa poco convincente de su parte al haberla dejado sola porque tenía mucho trabajo esa mañana, terminaron envueltos entre la sabana de su pequeña cama.

—¿Te vas? — preguntó Judy mientras cubría su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana, Jack estaba vestido.

—Lo siento, recibí una llamada importante, vieron a un sospechoso de un caso que manejo y necesito saber si se encontró con la persona que sospecho, me encantaría quedarme contigo esta noche, amor, te compensaré luego— le prometió para calmarla dándole un beso en la mejilla para rápidamente salir corriendo de aquel departamento.

Si la coneja creía que era una adicta al trabajo, descubrió que Jack era peor, podía dejarla tirada en cualquier momento, en medio de una cita, en su departamento, lo que sea con tal de obtener las evidencias de sus casos en los momentos necesarios, la liebre se especializaba en encontrar personas perdidas.

Esa tarde algunas gotas de lluvia chocaban contra las ventanas de vidrio de la comisaria, el frio viento empezaba a hacer estragos en el ambiente y pronto la coneja sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, frotó sus manos tratando de generar algo de calor en ellas para luego pasarlas por sus brazos.

En un segundo el aroma de café erizó cada parte de su pelaje y sus caídas orejas retomaron su posición vertical, sus ojos se cruzaron con aquellas verdes esmeraldas que brillaban con tanta alegría últimamente, Nick la conocía tan bien que antes que ella pudiera pedirlo le trajo esa bebida caliente.

—Gracias — susurró con una leve sonrisa se marcó en sus labios mientras aspiraba el delicioso aroma, el contacto con la taza calentó sus manos.

—Torpe coneja — le dijo el depredador mientras acarició suavemente su cabeza unos segundos, antes de sentarse nuevamente frente al computador, al darle la espalda no pudo ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Judy.

Para ella ese simple gesto fue demasiado preciado, desde que comenzó su relación con Jack, las cosas entre ellos dos cambiaron, Nick se preocupaba menos por ella y casi todos los días se limitaba a cumplir su trabajo e irse, después de muchas semanas el zorro volvió tener un detalle con ella, aunque fuera una simple taza de café.

Salieron de la comisaria luego de un largo día de trabajo en oficina, los oficiales conversaban con mucha naturalidad, como siempre debía ser.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu departamento? Incluso podemos pasar por comida en el camino — propuso el zorro.

La sorpresa marcó una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Judy, justo cuando intentaba articular una respuesta afirmativa algo resonó en su mente, Jack había prometido pasar por ella.

—Me encantaría, pero…

—¿Jack viene por ti? — Nick no dejó que la coneja terminara su excusa.

—Si. – se limitó a responder, era demasiado evidente que la distancia crecía más entre su amistad y era porque ella no dejaba tiempo para su compañero.

—Está bien, zanahorias — se acercó y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios — abrígate mucho, será una noche fría — habiendo dicho esto último, el zorro tomó su camino.

Judy se limitó a esperar en aquella gran puerta a su novio, los minutos pasaron y poco a poco sus compañeros del turno diurno se retiraron mientras que los del turno nocturno llegaban, luego de revisar su celular por décima vez el reloj marcaba las 7:45 pm, tenía casi hora y media esperando por Jack, tomó un gran suspiro y le marcó de nuevo recibiendo la misma respuesta el buzón de voz.

Finalmente, Judy se cansó de esperarlo y emprendió rumbo al metro, pero la lluvia la sorprendió antes y llegó a su departamento con la ropa tan húmeda como si la hubiera lavado y puesto sin dejarla secar.

Nick tuvo razón, fue una noche bastante fría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Judy intentó abrir sus parpados, pero se sentían tan pesados como todo su cuerpo que incluso el más ligero movimiento de su cuerpo le costaba realizar, su nariz percibió el aire caliente que brotaba de su boca, tenía fiebre sin duda.

Con mucho esfuerzo buscó el celular en la mesa de noche, su primer impulso fue llamar a su madre, pero estaba sola, esa fue la vida que eligió al venir a la ciudad debía afrontar esta situación como pudiera.

Tenía un solo mensaje de Jack disculpándose por no haber llegado anoche y deseándole una buena mañana, la coneja no pudo evitar sonreír por la ironía.

Comprendió con ese mensaje que llamarlo solo sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero su corazón enamorado igual abogó y terminó marcándole, para su sorpresa este respondió al primer intento.

—Hola — como un susurro sonó el saludo de Judy.

—Hola amor, ¿Cómo amaneciste? — pregunto Jack desde el otro lado de la línea el sonido de fondo delataba que estaba en la calle.

—Amanecí con fiebre, no me siento muy bien creo que fue la lluvia de ayer…

—Vamos, Judy Hopps eres bastante fuerte, seguro es algo pasajero, solo quédate en la cama y deja que pase, voy camino a mi oficina, te llamo luego ¿te parece? — era obvio que Jack quería cortar la llamada pronto.

—Claro… hablamos luego, que tengas buen día — tan pronto dijo la última palabra Jack colgó el teléfono.

Intentó seguir el consejo de su novio, llamó a la estación para avisar que estaría en casa y que le dijeran a Nick que no se preocupara, pero con el paso de las horas la fiebre no desaparecía y a la coneja le costaba más respirar.

Cuando el calor de medio día fue demasiado sofocante la coneja como pudo se levantó de su cama, tal vez el impulso causó que sus piernas fallaran estrellando su cuerpo contra el piso, se sentía tan débil, apretó su celular contra su pecho y susurro su nombre inconscientemente

–Nick –

Por algún milagro del cielo, escuchó como la perilla de su puerta se movía y esta se abrió de golpe, el zorro estaba de pie frente a ella, traía en sus manos una bolsa de comida que cayó al suelo al ver a su compañera tirada en el piso de esa manera, no necesitó pensar para actuar.

Tomó a Judy entre sus brazos y esta le correspondió aferrándose a su cuello con fuerza, el contacto lo estremeció por dentro, verla tan vulnerable solo hizo que su instinto de protección se activara, la coneja desprendía tanto calor de su cuerpo que el zorro no comprendía ¿Por qué carajos no le llamo?

Luego de tumbarla suavemente en la cama, comenzó a buscar en el cajón de la mesa de noche el termómetro.

—Nick — fue todo lo que pudo decir Judy, llamar su nombre casi parecía una plegaria.

—Tonta, tonta, tonta, no digas más, cuando Garraza me dijo que no irías y que no me preocupara que al parecer tenías una leve gripa quise no molestarte pensando que el imbécil de tu novio estaría cuidándote. –Nick casi parecía un padre regañando a su hija –pero te llame y no respondiste, fui por el almuerzo porque supuse que no habías salido de la cama, Maldita sea Hopps, ¿no pensabas llamarme? ¿acaso ya no confías en mi para nada? — el tono de Nick evidenciaba su molestia.

Tal vez era la fiebre, pero Judy sintió los reclamos de Nick como puñaladas en su corazón, y sin darse cuenta estaba llorando

—Lo siento — fue todo lo que pudo decir

Cerró sus ojos pensando que Nick le reprocharía más cosas, pero en cambio recibió un beso en la frente, en respuesta Judy como pudo abrazó al zorro.

—Quédate— le suplicó la coneja al zorro.

—No tenía pensado ir a ningún lado— fue la respuesta de Nick.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La coneja se había acostumbrado al desgano y poca amabilidad de Jack, comprendió que era una persona que anteponía sus intereses antes que los de cualquier, aun si se trataba de su pareja, con el paso de los días sus continuos cambios de planes donde terminaba siempre sola dejaron de doler menos, como esa tarde donde Judy se cansó de esperarlo en el restaurante y terminó pidiendo su cena para llevar.

La coneja caminaba por las calles no sabía ya cuántas manzanas había recorrido esa noche, cuando sintió el olor del pan de canela provenir de la famosa panadería del centro aún estaba abierta, Nick los adoraba, así que sería un buen regalo para él, sin pensarlo entro al lugar y compró algunos y se dirigió al departamento del zorro, al cruzar la calle todo el mundo de Judy se desmoronó en un segundo.

Jack pasó frente a ella en su carro acompañado de una hembra, fueron solo instantes y no pudo detallar a la persona, le mintió, antes le había dicho que estaría con un cliente y no fue así, la dejó esperando por el como una idiota, mientras recorría la ciudad en su coche con una hembra que no era ella.

Sin previo aviso la lluvia nuevamente estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad.

Judy estaba más que destrozada, peor aún, muy desilusionada, las oportunidades donde había creado ya un futuro con aquel chico empezaba a desvanecerse, no tenía cabeza para oír explicaciones.

Comenzó el regreso a su departamento en medio de la tormenta, estaba desorientada, triste y sola, no había muchas lágrimas que derramar y aunque así fuera, la lluvia se encargó de lavarlas de su rostro.

Necesitaba sacar toda la decepción y su tristeza, quería desahogarse, pensó unos segundos y vio la bolsa de papel convertida en una masa por el agua, seguramente el regalo para Nick era también un desastre

– Nick – recordó cuál era su destino

Desvió su camino para dirigirse nuevamente al departamento de su amigo. Necesitaba apoyo, consuelo, unas palabras de aliento, algo que la motivara a no dejarse vencer por una decepción, sabía que su zorro la apoyaría.

Cuando al fin estaba en el pórtico, se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos antes de tocar el timbre, suspiró fuertemente, oprimió el botón del timbre con cierto desespero, la lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente, la ciudad solo era iluminada por los relámpagos que vislumbraban en el cielo.

Y ahí estaba la coneja, con su cuerpo empapado, las orejas caídas, y un semblante de desesperanza. ¿Qué es más vulnerable que una débil presa bajo la lluvia?

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a quién se encontraba dentro.

—¿Si? – contestó una voz femenina

Judy se acercó un poco para distinguir quién se encontraba en el umbral del departamento de su amigo, miró una vez más en el número de casa, era el correcto, no se había equivocado.

—Buscaba a Nick – dijo la coneja con un tono serio

—Está en la ducha –contestó Lucy mirando a la coneja con asombro –pero estas mojándote, ¿quieres pasar?

—No, no –dijo con cierto tono de tristeza.

—Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte? –le preguntó la zorra

—No –contestó rápidamente –no le digas nada, no era tan importante –dijo con cierta desilusión –es más, no le menciones que vine, trato de girar para salir corriendo del lugar, pero solo resbalarse en los escalones de la entrada y terminó en el piso apoyada sobre sus palmas, las lágrimas cayeron sobre su pelaje.

La zorra se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de ella —Oh por Dios— dijo exaltada saliendo para recoger a la coneja del suelo mojado para meterla dentro de la casa –Estas bien? –apoyaba su garra en el hombro de Judy, su voz sonaba tan dulce como siempre.

Judy la miró, era una hembra preciosa, comprendió que en ese momento ella sobraba y trató de levantarse como pudo —No te preocupes, estoy bien — dijo mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta.

—¿A dónde crees que vas zanahorias? — ambas reconocieron esa voz y giraron sus rostros, Nick estaba a pocos pasos de ellas.

Judy quiso salir corriendo, pero era tarde, Nick estaba esperando una respuesta.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	5. Ahora o nunca

_._

 _Este es un bello proyecto creado conjuntamente por_ _ **"**_ _ **Iva Ren**_ _ **"**_ _y_ _ **"**_ _ **cpbr15**_ _ **"**_

 _Ambas somos más de Universo alterno en humanos, nos salimos de nuestra zona de confort para traerles un fic furry, esperamos que lo disfruten_

.

.

* * *

 **5: Ahora o nunca.**

* * *

.

.

 _Siempre temí entregar mi vida,_

 _hoy ya no es así, me decidí,_

 _y nada habrá que me lo impida_

 _quiero que mi corazón lo goce,_

 _un sentimiento él desconoce,_

 _el de amar sin freno entregándose._

 _-Mi voluntad, Ana Lobo_

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—No tienes que hacer esto — le pedía Nick a su pareja agarrando fuertemente su brazo.

—Judy vino para hablar contigo, me he quedado todas estas noches, casi parezco que vivo aquí, ella te necesita, te prometo que vendré mañana sin falta — Lucy le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

Nick la tomó entre sus brazos por un largo tiempo para luego darle un beso en los labios, finalmente Lucy se fue bajando las escaleras.

Lo sabía sin duda, Lucy ya estaba consciente que la persona por la que Nick se emborrachó el día que se conocieron era la coneja, ella era el amor imposible del zorro, esa misma coneja estaba sentada en su sala en estos momentos, a pesar de eso, prefirió no decir nada, ella era la novia de Nick, no tenía que preocuparse, se repetía así misma, trabajan juntos, son solo compañeros.

Nick no siente nada especial por ella, al menos eso pensaba, luego de bajar dos pisos, apoyó su espalda sobre la pared y tapo sus ojos en un intento fallido por evitar las lágrimas.

Nick estaba nervioso de entrar a su propia casa, hacía meses que Judy no venía a visitarlo y llega en medio de la lluvia llorando sin decir nada más y con la mirada perdida, estaba muy preocupado por ella y en fondo tenía miedo que la razón por la que la coneja estuviera así fuera el otro imbécil.

—Lucy Grey, que sorpresa, había olvidado que trabajaba aquí en la ciudad, es una zorra muy hermosa — Judy fue la primera en hablar, sus manos temblaban a tal punto que la taza de té caliente que antes Lucy le ofreció prefiero dejarla en la mesa para que no cayera al piso.

Nick se sentó a su lado, por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir.

Judy estaba totalmente abatida, primero Jack y ahora Nick, este último no había hecho nada malo, pero era obvio que la coneja terminó siendo un estorbo en este momento para él.

—Intenté decírtelo –titubeó el zorro —muchas veces, pero nunca tuviste tiempo, planeé muchas cenas para que se conocieran, pero al final siempre me dijiste que no podías, así que simplemente dejé de insistir – notaba como la coneja no sabía dónde concentrar su mirada –tu estabas demasiado absorbida en tu propia vida, y aun lo estas.

Judy se sintió morir con las palabras de Nick, tenía toda la razón y ella no podía reprochárselo en lo más mínimo, fueron tantas las veces que rechazó las invitaciones para salir y hablar que un día el solo dejó de hacerlo.

—Será mejor que me marche — dijo la coneja levantándose de golpe sobre sus patas, las cuales temblaban aun de la impresión por todo lo ocurrido en su vida en estos últimos veinte minutos.

—No vas a ningún lado. – el tono de voz muy molesto de Nick la colocó muy nerviosa, éste también se levantó y la tomó por ambos brazos, estremeciéndola mientras le reclamaba.

—Te conozco demasiado bien, tonta coneja, o al menos eso creía, pero si estas así es porque de seguro el otro imbécil te lastimó.

Judy comprendió que Nick la conocía casi a la perfección, no pudo evitar sentirse patética ante las predicciones del zorro.

—Entonces si vienes a mí, pero se acabó. –Nick sonaba con mucha convicción y con una pizca de reproche —en este punto de mi vida no sé qué es lo que somos, antes decíamos ser amigos, pero ¿ahora? te miro a los ojos y me das pena. – El rostro de la coneja cambió por completo a una expresión de sorpresa –sí, PENA, no eres más que una arrastrada por un macho que… –sus palabras parecían vómito verbal. – esa no es la Judy Hopps que yo conocía, te perdiste tanto en él, que olvidaste quien eras tú, lo siento no pienso ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas — paró para tomar un gran suspiro y la soltó, dejándola caer sentada sobre el mueble.

La coneja soltó a llorar, no tenía como responder a nada de las cosas que Nick la estaba acusando, al verla así, entendió cuanto se sobrepasó con ella y no soportó un segundo más el dolor de Judy, se abalanzó para acurrucarla en su pecho.

—Perdóname. –miraba como la coneja forcejeaba con él para apartarse de sus brazos

Judy intentó hacerse la ofendida pero la tristeza y la decepción eran aún más fuertes que su orgullo, terminó por ceder a los brazos del depredador

-Perdóname. –Repitió el zorro –solo que… me sentí tan echado a un lado en tu vida, pero ya pasó, tranquila déjalo salir todo — vio como ella se aferró a él con más fuerza, permitiendo que las lágrimas fluyeran incontrolablemente — tranquila, tranquila, aquí estoy para ti — le repitió el zorro, mientras la abrazaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— ¿Seguro que esto les gustará? – preguntó Nick a Judy mientras ella le acomodaba el nudo de la camisa. –nunca antes me vestí con ropas tan formales, gracias por ayudarme a escogerlo, zanahorias

—Es una noche especial para ti, ¿Quién lo diría? El torpe zorro está nervioso por una cena — La coneja bromeó logrando que Nick soltara una carcajada —Los señores Grey son muy amables de seguro te aprueban, no tienes de que preocuparte — le dijo en un intento por calmar los nervios de su mejor amigo.

—Lo único que daña mi felicidad es saber que aun sigues con el otro imbécil — le recordó.

—Bueno… no es tan malo como parece — fue todo lo que pudo responder la coneja.

Jack apareció al día siguiente de aquella noche donde Judy llegó abatida al departamento de Nick, rápidamente las palabras se convirtieron en una acalorada discusión, la liebre le decía que aquella coneja era solo una cliente que por favor confiara en él, pero Judy se negó echándolo, el joven se presentó día tras día en su puerta rogando perdón, hasta que finalmente ambos se reconciliaron.

Aun el día de hoy Judy no sabía a ciencia cierta porque lo perdonó, tal vez simplemente se resignó a que sería la persona con la que estaría de su raza, lo que si conocía con mayor claridad eran sus sentimientos por Nick, cuando poco a poco le dedicó más tiempo a su mejor amigo, la relación de complicidad volvió, logrando que ella no pudiera seguir negando más su mayor verdad, estaba perdidamente enamorada del zorro, pero éste a su vez estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Para Judy la felicidad de Nick era la único que le importaba de todo corazón, así que calló y se limitó a ser lo único que entre los dos oficiales podían llegar a acontecer, mejores amigos.

— ¿Sabes? pensar que conocí a Lucy mientras trataba de ahogar mis penas por que… me gustabas tanto y tú no te dabas cuenta, Salí de tu casa aquella tarde y llegue justo al bar donde estabas teniendo tu primera cita con Jack — habló con tanta naturalidad de aquel suceso que no se dio cuenta de la impresión que generó en Judy al enterarse de eso.

—Tu… ¿sentías algo más por mí? — le preguntaron sus temblorosos labios.

—Eras la única que no se dio cuenta, pero ya no importa, tu estas con Jack, cosa que no me gusta mucho y yo conseguí a la hembra que cambio por completo mis días, al final fue mejor así, no estábamos echo el uno para el otro, después de todo ¿un zorro y una coneja? Por favor –intentaba ser optimista – era aún simple capricho de seguro — esa última frase si fue una total mentira, creyó que nunca podría hablar de sus viejos y en el fondo muy disimulados sentimientos por ella, ahora que había sido sincero esperaba su reacción.

Judy golpeó su hombro — ¡Vamos zorro! somos mejores amigos, nada puede ser mejor que eso, seguro solo fue agradecimiento por la persona que creyó en ti y te apoyó a ser mejor, pero Nick, eres demasiado importante para mí, nunca dudes de eso — Judy le respondió con la sonrisa más grande que pudo, ya tendría tiempo para lamentarse haber sido tan ciega y estúpida cuando él se fuera.

De regreso a su departamento Judy tiró su cuerpo contra el colchón y con la almohada ahogó sus gritos de frustración que acompañaban su llanto, él la quería, más que como una amiga la vio en ese entonces y ella no fue capaz de darse cuenta a tiempo, lo perdió.

Estaba pagando con su dolor el precio por haber sido una ciega, por no atreverse a dar ese paso en aquella época, por no decirle que ella también estaba confundida respecto a sus sentimientos, por haberse lanzado a los brazos del primer macho de su especie que llamo su atención aun sabiendo que su corazón tenia cabida para una sola persona: Nick.

Ella fue un imposible para el zorro y ahora este era inalcanzable para ella, ya no podía decirle que lo amaba, no podía ser tan egoísta, ya no valía la pena confesar sus sentimientos, los ojos de Nick solo podían ver a una persona: Lucy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los fuertes golpes en su puerta despertaron a Judy, ni siquiera supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, miro su celular eran casi media noche, se levantó de golpe cuando escuchó que le decían Zanahorias, no cabía duda que se trataba de Nick.

Abrió la puerta en el acto y el zorro, se tambaleó cayendo al piso de su departamento, tenía la copia de la llave en su mano aun, como pudo Judy lo giró un poco, desprendía un fuerte olor a alcohol.

—Esta llave que me diste no sirve Zanahorias — exclamó el zorro.

—Nick vamos estas muy… tomado, déjame ayudarte — le dijo mientras lo levantaba del piso, pero este la abrazó quedando encima de ella.

—Los Grey dijeron que era muy poca cosa para su hija, ¿puedes creerlo?

Esa poca información le fue suficiente a Judy para saber que las cosas no terminaron bien y de seguro del restaurante Nick se fue a beber hasta reventar.

—Nick — le susurró mirándolo a los ojos

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse al grado que sentía una gran presión en su pecho.

—Nick, por favor — intentaba levantarse

—Eres tan hermosa –le dijo el zorro, su voz sonaba algo mareada

—No hagas esto — le pidió Judy, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa levantándose del suelo

Nick la retiene tomándola del brazo —no, tu no hagas esto!

—Me lastimas! –Judy empezaba a preocuparse por su estado.

Nick la jaló hacia él, acariciando su rostro, Judy lo miraba, el zorro tenía la mirada algo perdida, era muy probable que ni siquiera estuviera consciente de lo que hacía.

—Nick — le susurró mientras sentía los fuertes latidos del zorro contra su pecho.

—Judy— fue todo lo que pudo articular el zorro.

Judy se alejó con gentileza –Nick, no, tu estas con Lucy— le recuerda Judy en un intento desesperado por hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Sshh — le dice Nick, mientras pone un dedo sobre su boca. — No pienses en nada –tambaleaba sus pies avanzando hacia la coneja

— ¿Porque me haces esto? — la coneja empezaba a frustrarse con el comportamiento del zorro

—Te necesito — Le confeso Nick, quien encerró a Judy contra la pared con sus brazos

—Nick no — intentaba empujarlo —no hagas esto, por favor— Judy estaba a punto del colapso, si su amigo no se detenía ella no tendría fuerzas para negarse a lo inevitable.

La coneja agachó su cabeza ante la vulnerabilidad de la situación, palabras que anhelaba escuchar estaban saliendo de la boca de quién amaba, pero no estaba consciente, eso la lastimaba más, lo tenía ahí a su merced sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

Nick la tomó por la cabeza para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos — voy a pedirle que se case conmigo—

Judy lo miró, el asombro y la tristeza empezaron a manifestarse tanto en su cara como en sus ojos, las lágrimas querían desbordarse.

—Dime que no me amas —Nick meneaba la cabeza ligeramente, no podía mantenerse con una postura derecha — DÍMELO PARA PODER OLVIDARME DE TI, DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS — le grito Nick, en un intento desesperado de su subconsciente por doblegar a Judy.

La coneja sollozaba evitando el contacto de sus ojos con el zorro —no te amo. — le susurró

—NO TE CREO— le gritó Nick, volviendo a levantar su cabeza para que se lo dijera de frente — mírame y dímelo, dime que no me amas, no como yo que te amo como un estúpido! — Nick estaba sollozando tambien.

—No!- chilló Judy apartando las manos de Nick de su cabeza

Judy se tapó la cara soltando unas cuantas lágrimas más, de pronto se vio sorprendida por los brazos del zorro sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente a su espalda.

—Lo siento — las lágrimas salían a chorro — lo siento, Nick, no puedo, no puedo.

Nick la alejó un poco para verla de frente, la tomó de la barbilla y la acercó hacia a él para atrapar sus labios, Judy pudo saborear el licor en su aliento, había comenzado el frenesí, ya no podía separarse de él

— _Te amo, Nick_ — finalmente le confeso, la coneja seguía entre lágrimas —pero ya es tarde.

Nick callaba a Judy con largos y apasionados besos, sus respiraciones se aceleraban incontroladamente, ambos sentían el sabor de las lágrimas, Judy no quería pensar más en que no podría estar con él, no quería que existiera Lucy, ni Jack, ni nadie que les impidiera estar juntos.

— ¿Que va a pasar mañana? — preguntaba Judy entre las transiciones de besos y caricias

—No pienses en mañana — contestó la poca cordura del zorro —piensa en hoy.

Judy alzó sus orejas en modo de alerta mientras abría sus ojos pensando por un momento, al mismo tiempo que el depredador empezaba a despojarla lentamente de su ropa.

(Puede que esta sea la única oportunidad que tenga para estar con él) pensó la coneja, mientras con sus manos también comenzaba a desvestir al zorro — que sea ahora o nunca — susurró

Judy podía sentir el calor de Nick contra su piel, la temperatura de ambos aumentaba haciéndolos sudar, los dos aterrizaron sobre la cama, no despegaron sus labios ningún instante más que para respirar ya que si no lo hacían podían quedar fundidos entre ellos.

La coneja se apoderó del cuerpo de Nick poniéndose sobre él, aprisionándolo con sus patas, quería aprovechar cada segundo, cada centímetro de piel, respiración, latidos y miradas para guardar absolutamente todo en su mente y no olvidar ninguna sensación.

Judy se deshizo de las últimas prendas que la cubrían dejando ver todo el suave y brillante pelaje de su cuerpo, el zorro la contempló con devoción, sin duda lucía extraordinariamente hermosa, era perfección pura para sus ojos, la tomó de la espalda para acercarla hacia él.

Nick no perdió más tiempo para acariciar cada milímetro de su piel, sin dejar de saborear sus dulces labios se apoderó del cuerpo de su presa para acorralarla debajo de él, Judy no podía sentirse más plena en ese momento, una sensación de electricidad se estremecía desde la punta de sus orejas hasta sus patas cuando el zorro acariciaba aquella parte de su cuerpo que la obligó a arquear su espalda de una manera descomunal, algo diferente que no había sentido antes, ni con Jack.

Abrigaba demasiado con tan sólo besar sus labios, Nick devoraba tan apasionadamente su cuerpo, casi parecía que lo hacía con la agresividad del desenfreno de sus instintos, era algo que a Judy le agradó, ya que ella se encontraba de la misma manera, comenzó a notar en su entrepierna aquella manifestación de excitación del zorro, rozando su pierna queriendo profanar su interior con sumo anhelo.

—Hazme tuya, torpe zorro — le susurraba al oído —antes de que cambié de idea.

El zorro obedeció el deseo de Judy, bajó sus pantalones y sacó su miembro totalmente erecto y ansioso por ser saciado, Judy dudo por un momento en sí ¿podrían lograr concretar la unión?, ya que era demasiado grande para ella, pero no lo pensó demasiado, abrió sus patas lo más que pudo para darle entrada.

Nick se introdujo dentro de la coneja con lentitud, no estaba consciente si a Judy le dolía o no, solo lo hizo lento sin detenerse pero evidentemente provocó un grito ahogado en la coneja que estaba sufriendo por la intromisión del miembro del zorro dentro de ella, Nick la observaba preocupado

—Estoy bien, estoy bien — le dijo Judy, al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas con una sonrisa.

Judy no podía darse el lujo de arruinarlo, quería terminar lo que empezaron, solo respiró profundamente mientras cerró sus ojos, el zorro comenzó a embestirla con delicadeza, ya no era tan doloroso, distrajo su mente abrazándose de Nick acariciando su cobrizo pelaje, perdiéndose entre sus cabellos y soltando algunos delicados gemidos.

Judy se sentía más allá del cielo, más completa y feliz, sabía que no volvería a sentirse así a menos que ella y Nick fueran uno. Su mente estaba llena de Nick, de nadie más, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba, por Dios, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, ya no le importaba nada, solo quería estar al lado de ese torpe zorro, quería estar con él todos los días, así, juntos, uno arriba de otro, demostrándose cuando se amaban entregándose todo ese amor tan embriagante y perfecto.

Judy tomó el control del zorro, poniéndose sobre él y moviendo sus caderas, eso excitaba más a Nick haciéndolo gemir de tanto placer, tomaba los pechos de Judy mientras ella seguía con su danza sobre su amante, cada movimiento que hacía era tan placentero que comenzaba a creer que iba a morir ahí de un paro cardiaco de la inmensa sensación que estaba manifestándose dentro de su cuerpo, soltó un gemido suave pero largo cuando su cuerpo llego al orgasmo se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Nick.

Él la miraba sonriente, Judy cerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro enorme mientras observó a Nick y le dio un profundo beso.

El depredador aun no había terminado con su presa, nuevamente la acorraló debajo de él, esta vez la puso de espaldas, para proceder a embestirla de nuevo con mucha enjundia.

Judy creía que iba a salir partida en dos de lo fuerte que Nick la penetraba, pero no se quejaba, todo le encantaba, era tan apasionado y perfecto como para detenerlo, era tan placentero sentir su miembro cálido dentro de su cuerpo, era inaudito como él estaba hecho a la medida de ella.

Nick se aferró con sus garras a la cama para soltar su cálido líquido en el interior de la coneja, Judy supo que el final ya estaba llegando, después de esto, no volvería a tocarlo, a sentirlo dentro suyo, la idea de eso la hizo soltar algunas lágrimas por lo que ayudada por su mano lo atrajo a sus labios para sellar el desenlace de su acto de amor.

Nick cayó rendido a lado de la coneja y a los pocos minutos quedó totalmente fundido en el sueño, Judy lo observaba dormir mientras acariciaba su rostro.

— _Te amo, Nick_. — le susurró con melancolía.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	6. No es el final

_._

 _Este es un bello proyecto creado conjuntamente por_ _ **"**_ _ **Iva Ren**_ _ **"**_ _y_ _ **"**_ _ **cpbr15**_ _ **"**_

 _Ambas somos más de Universo alterno en humanos, nos salimos de nuestra zona de confort para traerles un fic furry, esperamos que lo disfruten_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **6: No es el final.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Es dolor el saber  
que lo nuestro se puede terminar  
porque simple y sencillamente  
nunca he sabido actuar_

Y sé que mueres por mí, vives por mí  
y nunca me has dejado atrás  
aunque sabes que a veces yo soy solo miedo .

 _Pero vives en mí, junto a mí en mi interior  
en este corazón confundido  
por eso te pido por favor _

_._

 _~ Enseñame - RBD~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Judy abrió sus ojos con lentitud creyendo que todo había sido un sueño, uno demasiado perfecto, pero no, giró su cabeza y Nick se encontraba a su lado aun dormido, se sentó con lentitud y lo primero que experimentó fue un fuerte dolor en sus patas, en su mente aparecieron todos los sucesos de la noche anterior, sonrió ligeramente ante el recuerdo.

Se miró totalmente desnuda al igual que el zorro, Judy se levantó como pudo para vestirse, el zorro estaba tan perdido en el sueño que ni sintió los ruidos de Judy moviéndose de un lado a otro en el pequeño cuarto, la coneja se sentó en el borde de su cama y con algo de miedo acaricio la mejilla del zorro, aún seguía en el trance de los recuerdos, todavía tenía la sensación cálida de aquellos besos.

Observó la escena, se dio cuenta que las sábanas estaban totalmente rasgadas, eso la hizo revivir ese momento en que los dos estuvieron unidos con tanta pasión, Judy ya no estaba feliz, no sabía que es lo que iba a pasar, que explicación iba a haber entre ellos, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el zorro, acomodándose en la cama, decidió dejarlo dormir, lo cubrió con la sabana y haciendo uso de la colcha que guardaba se acomodó en el piso.

Nick despertó con un malestar y un dolor de cabeza terrible, apenas y podía tolerar la luz que entraba a la habitación, se observó a sí mismo y se vio solo con la sabana sobre su pelaje, abrió sus ojos con confusión para descubrir que no estaba en su departamento., se alteró y dio un brinco por el cual cayó al piso, pero para su sorpresa la caída no fue dolorosa.

— ¿Dónde esto… — La cara de Nick cambió totalmente por una de pánico al ver a Judy acostada en la colcha.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como canicas, trató de reparar rápidamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero luego del bar todo era confuso, se levantó del piso moviendo a Judy a su paso, la coneja se levantó de golpe al sentir que la estrujaron.

—Has despertado – le comento Judy mientras bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos, cuando su vista se aclaró un poco vio a Nick moviéndose de lado a lado con sus manos en la cabeza, claramente trataba de comprender lo sucedido, la coneja comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Nick era un nudo de sentimientos y confusión, los ojos abiertos de par en par de Judy junto a sus mejillas coloradas, le dijeron que tenía algo y cuando se vio de reojo y noto que aun estaba desnudo, se lanzó a la cama para cubrirse con la sabana nuevamente.

Judy soltó una fuerte carcajada —zorro torpe, ni siquiera te diste cuenta que estabas sin ropa, ¿Por qué andas haciendo espectáculos en el cuarto de una dama? — bromeó para tratar de romper la tensión.

—No es gracioso, Zanahorias — le reclama con voz seria para disimular su vergüenza, se percató que las sábanas estaban totalmente deshechas, marcas que solo él pudo hacer por sus garras, entonces sintió su estómago revolverse.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? –Preguntó con preocupación, sus manos comenzaron a temblar –nosotros…

— ¿No recuerdas nada? –Judy empezó a indagar en la conciencia del zorro.

Nick se rascó la nuca intentando recordar nuevamente su transición del bar al departamento de Judy pero sus recuerdos estaban en blanco.

—Estaba en el bar. –intentaba esforzarse por recordar algo, tenía miedo de escuchar lo que pasó –pero no sé cómo llegué aquí.

Judy se levantó y se sentó a su lado, este por reacción se tapó más con la sabana, ella junto sus manos sobre su pecho, aparentemente el zorro no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

— ¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó con insistencia – ¿no recuerdas nada?

— ¿Porque? ¿Pasó algo? –el zorro empezó a interpretar el nerviosismo de la insistencia de la coneja, estaba por comenzar a suplicar perdón por cualquier tontería.

—No –interrumpió rápidamente Judy, tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios, ahora que tenía plena conciencia que solo ella conservaba los recuerdos le era más fácil, pensar en algo para distraerlo –es que… llegaste muy borracho.

—Pasó algo aquí –aseguró el zorro — no me digas que no, mira como deje tu cama — Nick no compendia por qué insistía en tener una respuesta diferente.

—Tonto, te dije que no pasó nada — le aseguró la coneja, ella notó como su nariz temblaba por el nerviosismo, desvió su mirada para caminar con dificultad hacia la ventana, sus piernas la estaban matando del dolor.

— ¿Te hice daño? — pregunto Nick

Judy mordió sus labios, era evidente que Nick estaba atormentado por saber si hubo intimidad entre los dos, siguió lo que había decidido anoche, mentirle — no, no, para nada, es sólo que… me costó bajarte de la cama ya que no querías hacerlo y destrozaste las sabanas.

— ¿No hicimos nada cierto? – Nick se levantó de la cama — ¿por que como carajos terminé desnudo? — estaba por exasperarse por las evasiones de Judy

— ¿Cómo qué? –Judy estaba jugando con él y fingió un completo desistieres.

—Sobrepasarme contigo – al decir esto la cara de Nick se mostraba muy seria

"(Fui yo quien se aprovechó de ti)" pensó Judy

Judy lo contempló algunos segundos para terminar de decirlo –No, Nick, no pasó nada, llegaste aquí y me dijiste que los padres de Lucy te menospreciaron — notó como el zorro si recordaba la cena con Lucy —estabas muy mal anoche.

—Lamento haberte molestado con mis asuntos — el zorro se veía avergonzado.

—No, está bien – la coneja se acercó a él para tomarlo del hombro —para eso estamos los amigos, después empezaste a decir cosas como: Pero si soy un gran macho, mírame — Judy hacía gestos graciosos mientras le contaba la historia inventada — y después comenzaste a bailar mientras te quitabas la ropa, gritabas: soy el mejor.

Nick estaba totalmente avergonzado, se tapó la boca, no podía creer lo estúpido que debió haberse visto.

—Viéndolo bien, deberías dar tus servicios en las despedidas de solteras, ósea ese baile mientras te quitabas la ropa fue muy "sexy" — se burló la coneja —por mucho que te jalé por las patas te aferraste a la cama y rompiste todas mis sabanas, al final solo caíste dormido, estaba muy cansada y solo te dejé ahí y te tapé con la sabana.

Nick sonrió ligeramente sabía que era capaz de una tontería así, se talló sus ojos buscando su pantalón — creo que es mejor que me vaya, debo llegar a casa a ducharme y…

—Oh puedes hacerlo aquí, si quieres, igual ya conozco todo de ti – le comentó la coneja con ironía, mientras alzaba sus hombros.

—No es gracioso, zanahorias — le reclamó Nick mientras se colocaba el pantalón, estaba tan apenado —Necesito ropa limpia – sonrió el zorro abotonando su camisa — además ya bastante hiciste dejándome quedarme aquí y todavía que hice destrozos en tu cama.

Judy miró la cama — no, no te apures por eso.

—Aun así, gracias por recibirme anoche –se acerca a ella para besar su frente —te veré en la comisaria.

Nick se dirige hacia la puerta pero Judy interrumpió su salida. –Anoche me dijiste que…. — lo pensó un segundo — ibas a casarte con ella.

Nick se detuvo mirarla a los ojos, ser franco era la mejor opción — esa cena era para la petición de su mano — su mirada bajo al suelo — ni siquiera pude mencionárselo.

— ¿Y lo harás? — preguntó, su voz sonaba con cierta tristeza

—Si –contestó el zorro mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la pequeña cajita negra — creo que lo haré en estos días.

—Pues... — Judy intentó tragarse el nudo de su garganta —suerte con eso.

Nick le sonrió mientras abre el pomo de la puerta para irse, Judy se quedó con un vacío enorme dentro de sí cuando el zorro dejó el departamento, le entraron unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo a perseguirlo y confesarle todo, pero gracias a esa estúpida cajita negra que llevaba en su bolsillo se lo impidió. Su amado Nick estaba por pedirle matrimonio a su novia, a SU NOVIA.

Se apoyó de espaldas en la pared y se dejó caer al piso, no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas de nuevo, ahora si ya había perdido a su amado zorro para siempre. Su tristeza fue interrumpida por el sonido del móvil, Judy se acerca a la mesita de noche y ve la pantalla, era un mensaje de Jack deseándole unos buenos días, tiró su celular los lejos, en ese momento no tenía cabeza para Jack.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—No sentí nada — confesó Judy llevándose sus manos a su rostro, no podía articular palabras sus labios temblaban tanto —fue bueno pero… me siento como una cualquiera — dejando que algunas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

—Judy amiga, por favor, no seas tan dura contigo misma— le insistía Fru Fru —Estuviste con la persona que amas, luego de eso no importa con quien hagas el amor, nunca te sentirás completa de nuevo, Jack, tiene sus defectos, pero es quien está contigo.

—Sí y por eso fui y me acosté con Jack la noche siguiente de estar con Nick creyendo que así olvidaría al zorro, pero no, no sentí nada al estar con Jack, fue tan… Nick se va a casar con otra, Fru Fru, lo perdí, lo perdí para siempre— el pecho de Judy latía con fuerza, sollozaba y no podía controlar las lágrimas.

La pequeña musaraña no sabía que más hacer para confortar a su amiga, se limitó a dejar que Judy soltará todo el dolor de su interior

—Pase lo que pase, sabes que estaré siempre para apoyarte, aunque sigo creyendo que debes decirle la verdad a Nick, pero si haz decidido callar y dejarlo ir, entonces llora Judy, sácalo todo, tienes una vida que seguir con el o sin él.

—Gracias — susurro Judy mientras secaba las lágrimas.

Los días siguieron su rumbo, Judy aún no sabía si Nick ya le habría dado ese anillo a Lucy, eran ya cerca de las 6 de la tarde, Jack había prometido pasar por Judy para cenar en un restaurante cerca, la verdad no tenía mucho ánimo de verle la cara a Jack si es que este se dignaba a aparecer y no excusarse con sus múltiples citas con clientes y dejarla plantada.

Recibió su mensaje poco después de su salida de la comisaria, honestamente no se había sentido bien esa mañana, no sabía si era por el asunto de Nick casándose con Lucy o el estrés del trabajo y todo lo demás acumulado, al menos tenía que fingir algo de alegría al ver a la liebre.

Jack y ella se asentaron en el restaurante, Jack parloteaba una y mil cosas sobre su trabajo, Judy solo apoyó su codo contra la mesa y posó su cabeza en su mano, el mesero trajo los platillos, Judy no se sentía muy bien al ver el aspecto de la comida, probó el primer bocado y su expresión fue una de desagrado.

— ¿Judy? – Jack miraba a la coneja con confusión — ¿todo bien?

Judy masticaba con el ceño fruncido — ¿no te sabe diferente?.

Jack probó la comida — No, sabe igual que siempre— no comprendía los gestos de desagrado de su novia.

Judy negó con su cabeza y regreso el bocado a la servilleta —no, no me siento bien — se levantó de la mesa

La coneja corrió hacia el baño, se sentía con el estómago revuelto, sintió como su presión sanguínea bajaba, empezó a sudar frio apenas podía mantenerse en pie, consiguió llegar a uno de los cubículos del baño y vomitar lo poco que había consumido en ese día, después de esos minutos, el malestar se empezó a disipar y se levantó y caminó hacia los lavabos, arrancó varias toallas de papel, las empapó en el agua y se las pasó por toda la cara.

"¿Que está pasándome?" se preguntaba viendo su reflejo en el espejo, Judy respiraba profundamente cada bocanada de aire.

— ¿Judy? – Escuchaba la voz de Jack desde afuera del baño — ¿estás bien?

—Si — mintió la coneja —no es nada, no te preocupes – Judy salió del baño ya como si nada, eso extrañó mucho a la liebre

— ¿Te sientes bien? — la liebre lucía preocupada, parecía que en fondo si podía interesarse por el bienestar de su pareja.

—Sí, estoy bien — Judy no servía para fingir.

—Deberías checarte, no vayas a enfermarte de algo— le sugirió Jack, sus ojos mostraban completa sinceridad.

—He estado muy estresada estos días, solo estoy cansada — resopló la coneja.

— ¿Quieres que te llevé a tu casa? — preguntó Jack tomándola gentilmente del hombro.

—Si, por favor.

Salieron de aquel restaurante para llegar al departamento de Judy, Jack no se tragó el cuento de que ella estaba bien, había algo más pero no le prestó demasiada atención, pudiese ser que era cosas de mujeres.

Ambos se encontraban en la entrada — ¿segura que vas a estar bien?

—Sí, tomaré un baño y me recostaré, lo que necesito es una buena noche de sueño. —sonrió la coneja.

—Está bien — Jack le da un beso en su frente — descansa, te veré mañana— trataba de ser más atento con ella, desde la vez que terminaron por el malentendido de la cliente en su carro.

Judy entró en su departamento, se desvistió y se metió en la ducha dándose un largo y relajante baño, su mente estaba en blanco, no quería pensar en nada, solo quería perderse en el agua tibia cayendo sobre su pelaje.

Duró cerca de media hora sumergida en la ducha, se levantó y tomó la toalla para secar su cuerpo, sentía sus pechos adoloridos y hasta los sentía más hinchados, se puso su ropa interior y la pijama, se recostó en la cama tratando de pensar en su futuro, hasta quedarse dormida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Apenas amaneció y Judy solo se limitó a mirar el techo de su habitación, ese espacio era tan pequeño que Nick siempre decía que no debía ser llamado apartamento, no se había podido levantar gracias a un fuerte mareo que la azotó al despertar, nuevamente esa sensación de sudar frio la invadió, corrió al baño, esta vez no vómito, simplemente se sentó sobre el váter esperando a que el malestar desapareciera.

Tomó su ropa y empezó a vestirse, abotonaba su blusa mientras se miraba en el espejo de pronto se detuvo notando una peculiaridad, analizó su reflejo con detenimiento y se puso de perfil e inclinó su cabeza, deslizó su mano sobre la superficie de la blusa, en los últimos botones la tela se estiraba ligeramente.

Su expresión cambio aún más cuando se percató que sus pantalones ya no cerraban, se volvió al espejo y levantó su blusa, pasó su mano sobre su vientre que empezaba a sobresalir muy ligeramente, se cruzó de brazos para después pasarse las manos sobre su cara con angustia.

—No puede ser. – susurró –es imposible.

Judy soltó una risa con euforia e incredulidad, no sabía que estaba pasando exactamente, tomó su móvil y llamó a la comisaria.

—Garraza, tendré que llegar más tarde de lo usual, tengo que ir al doctor.

No perdió más tiempo, se puso otra ropa y salió del departamento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Judy esperaba en la sala a que llamaran su nombre, no tardó mucho en ser llamada y que la metieran en una habitación donde le sacaron sangre y la revisaran.

— ¿Cuando fue tu ultima relación sexual? –preguntó la enfermera una jaguar muy amable.

Judy quedo pensativa, no evitó recordar aquella noche tan gloriosa a lado de su zorro. –hace cuatro días. – contestó con sinceridad, esa fue la última vez que estuvo con Jack.

La enfermera anotó la información en un expediente –en un momento el medico estará contigo. –le informó.

Judy sentía algo extraño dentro, no sabía si estar triste, nerviosa, eran demasiadas emociones, no tenía ni idea de que es lo que iba a pasar después de lo que fuera a decirle el doctor.

—Judy Hopps –interrumpió el médico, un armadillo bastante mayor — ¿lista para conocer el resultado de tus análisis? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

Judy no estaba lista, pero necesitaba saberlo — no lo sé — confesó con una sonrisa de nerviosismo.

—Bueno, preparada o no ya tienes que saberlo — el médico le entregó el resultado en las manos —aquí tienes, es mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

Judy tomó con temor aquella hoja que estaba doblada en tres partes, la abrió con cuidado para leer su contenido, leyó las ocho letra del resultado, casi arrugaba el papel de la conmoción, Ni siquiera percibió la lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

—Felicidades — el doctor intentó animarla.

Judy intentó sonreír ante la felicitación, suspiró y miró al armadillo, una risa aún más nerviosa salió de su boca, debía actuar ya.

— Un bebe — finalmente exclamó, sus manos temblaban de la emoción —Necesito que me haga una carta para solicitar mi permiso de maternidad. – pidió la coneja, aún estaba anonadada por la noticia.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	7. Te llevare dentro de mí

_Este es un bello proyecto creado conjuntamente por_ _ **"**_ _ **Iva Ren**_ _ **"**_ _y_ _ **"**_ _ **cpbr15**_ _ **"**_

 _Ambas somos más de Universo alterno en humanos, nos salimos de nuestra zona de confort para traerles un fic furry, esperamos que lo disfruten_

.

.

* * *

 **7: Te llevare dentro de mí**

* * *

.

.

 _Eres todo lo que pedi_  
 _Lo que mi alma vacia_  
 _Queria sentir_  
 _Eres lo que tanto esperaba_  
 _Lo que en sueños buscaba_  
 _Y que en ti descubri_

 _Tu has llegado a encender_  
 _Cada parte de mi alma_  
 _Cada espacio de mi ser_  
 _Ya no tengo corazon_  
 _Ni ojos para nadie_  
 _Solo para ti_

 _~Solo Para Ti-Camila ~_

 _._

 _._

Lucy aprovechó los primeros rayos de la mañana de ese domingo para levantar su mano y que la joya del anillo que ahora llevaba en su dedo brillara, estaba tan feliz que sentía su corazón querer salirse de su pecho, miró a su lado y Nick yacía dormido junto a ella.

Lo amaba, con tanta intensidad, Nick llegó cuando menos lo esperaba a su vida y alivió su corazón, ella creyó no ser capaz de volver a enamorarse nunca y ahí estaba detallando el rostro del macho que sería su esposo, anoche bajo la mirada de todos en el restaurante Nick le pidió matrimonio y ella sin dudarlo un segundo le dijo que sí.

Escuchó a Nick decir algo entre sueños y solo pudo sonreír al verlo tan profundamente dormido, suavemente acarició el rostro de su amado, estar así con él era todo lo que deseaba en la vida.

Luego de una mañana juntos, los zorros tomaron camino al restaurante acordado con Judy, deseaban darle la notica lo más pronto posible, ellos llegaron unos minutos antes de la hora y la coneja apareció al poco tiempo, saludando a ambos con un fuerte abrazo.

Judy no necesito ni dos segundos sentada en la mesa para entender por qué la citaron, el anillo brillaba en el dedo de Lucy y así la coneja lo comprendió todo, sintió todo su estómago revolverse y unas enormes ganas de vomitar querían salir corriendo de ahí, no quería escuchar cómo eran tan felices esos dos.

Los zorros seguían hablando, pero era obvio que la coneja no los estaba escuchando, estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Zanahorias — Nick alzó un poco su tono de voz para devolverla a la realidad, Judy parpadeo un par de veces.

—Lo siento, es que es algo abrumador… pero… estoy tan feliz por ustedes, se merecen eso y más — fue lo que comentó la coneja con una gran sonrisa, ni ella sabía que podía ser tan buena fingiendo.

—Queremos que seas la madrina de bodas — Le comentó Lucy.

—Bueno… en realidad soy muy mala organizando cosas — dijo Judy tratando de evadir esa propuesta sin sonar grosera.

—Entre las dos podemos hacer algo bueno estoy segura — Lucy tomo entre su manos la de Judy —nos conocemos desde niñas, realmente deseamos que seas tú, por favor — insistió la zorra.

La coneja tomó un gran suspiro, no tenía excusa para negarse, debía ser fuerte por su bebé y por sus amigos, llorar por dentro y darles su mejor sonrisa —Bueno, entonces si, dale, será un placer ayudarles, ¿Cuándo tienen planeada la boda? — preguntó expectante, así como los zorros habían decidido su futuro ella también lo hizo con el suyo.

—Pensamos que tal vez en tres meses — comentó Nick

— ¡NO! — Exclamó Judy y todos la quedaron mirando extrañados —digo… para que esperar, ambos se aman, será algo pequeño además, entre más pronto mejor —

—Tienes razón — la apoyó Lucy con emoción en su dicha podría ir y casarse ya mismo.

—Un mes, tengo pendiente unas vacaciones, si Lucy también me regala de su tiempo, podemos hacerlo pronto ¿qué les parece? — propuso la coneja.

— ¡Hey! Piensas dejarme todo el trabajo— le reclamó Nick.

—Vamos zorro llorón, será por una buena causa — bromeó la coneja, al final la boda se decidió en las fechas que Judy necesitaba.

Se despidieron y Judy se fue en taxi, tan pronto la puerta se cerró y ellas los perdió a los lejos, modio sus labios para controlar las enormes ganas de gritar, apretó sus ojos para controlar las lágrimas

—Espera hasta la boda Judy, tu puedes, luego solo desapareces de sus vidas— se dijo a sí misma, había tomado una decisión pedir un traslado a otra ciudad, lejos de ellos, lejos de todo.

La coneja llegó a su departamento y se sentó en la cama, en su interior aun corría un rio de emociones, miraba el resultado de la prueba en la mesa y su primera ecografía que el medico insistió en hacer tan pronto supo la noticia, venían dos bebes, sacó cuentas una y otra vez pero tenía sus dudas, luego que el doctor le afirmase que era posible salir embarazada por alguien de otra especie, todo se volvió más confuso, la pregunta era: ¿Quién era el padre?

Aquella noche que el zorro no podía recordar, ninguno de los dos se protegió, fue tanto el deseo de Judy por tenerlo suyo que no pensó en las consecuencias. Por otro lado, con Jack siempre lo hicieron sin protección, entonces se encontraba realmente en un gran lio.

No podía decírselo a Nick, fue ella la que lo llevó a la cama y se aprovechó de su embriaguez, su mejor amigo era tan feliz con su pareja, que Judy no podía ser tan egoísta como para cambiarle la vida ahora por culpa de ella.

Pero ¿decírselo a Jack? ¿Cómo iba a tomar la noticia? Él siempre había mostrado su desinterés por los hijos, casi no tenía tiempo para una novia, mucho menos para una familia.

Estaba algo conmocionada, no sabía si era por el estrés o las hormonas, por primera vez acarició su vientre, sonrió y una lágrima se filtró por sus ojos, dentro de ella estaba creciendo vida.

En el fondo deseaba fuertemente que ese pedacito que se quedó en su interior, fuera de Nick.

Estaba feliz, a pesar de todo, lo estaba, eran demasiadas emociones juntas como para expresarlas todas al tiempo, seria madre, esa era su nueva realidad, no lo espero, pero sus bebes eran su mayor felicidad, el verdadero amor de su vida, estaba en su vientre.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se levantó muy animada esa mañana, incluso más de lo que normalmente era y luego de prepararse casi voló a la comisaria, llegando una hora antes de lo normal, le gustase o no debía hablar con su jefe acerca de la novedad de su condición, en especial por que los embarazos en los conejos suelen ser muy cortos y necesitaría su permiso maternal pronto.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina de su superior y éste le dio permiso de pasar, aún estaba revisando los casos en la mesa, eso significaba que acababa de llegar, la coneja tomó asiento y fue al grano.

El jefe Bogo quedó con la boca abierta por la noticia, aún estaba procesando la información.

—Bueno— carraspeó el búfalo para aclarar su voz — según tengo entendido ustedes los conejos tienen embarazos muy, pero muy cortos.

—Sí señor, de mes y medio a dos meses solamente, y según el examen estoy en mi tercera semana— le informó Judy a su jefe.

—Pues felicidades, Hopps, por esta nueva etapa de tu vida, ya mismo proceso tu permiso, tienes un mes por el embarazo y tres meses para estar con los bebes, supongo que tendré que prescindir de mi mejor agente por cuatro meses, nos las arreglaremos.

—En realidad son más de cuatro meses los que me ausentaré, señor— le comentó Judy con nerviosismo —por favor mire la otra carta.

Bogo examinó rápidamente el otro documento, una solicitud de traslado, esa notica fue aún más dura para él.

— ¿Estas totalmente segura respecto a esto? —Le preguntó Bogo a su oficial, con la solicitud entre sus dedos.

—totalmente segura señor, solo le pido que me permita ser yo quién le informe a mi compañero, de mi novedad, por favor — suplico la coneja.

—En eso último ambos estamos de acuerdo, ve a casa Hopps, estas fuera de servicio desde hoy.

—Muchas gracias, señor — se despido y salió de la comisaria

Directo a su próximo destino.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Llegó a la oficina de Jack, en el vidrio de la puerta decía en letras rojas Jack Savage Investigador privado, no había tenido necesidad de venir antes, pero no dejaría pasar un día más sin que él estuviera enterado, tocó la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta, así que giró la perilla de la puerta y entró.

La recibió la secretaria de su novio una cebra muy señorial, al decirle quien era la dejó pasar a su oficina sin problemas indicándole que estaba detrás de la puerta café, Judy sentía que sus patas fallaban, tomó un gran suspiro y decidió enfrentar su verdad de una vez por todas.

—Amor — Jack sin duda estaba sorprendido por la visita —que bueno verte por aquí, aunque ahora estoy bastante ocupado.

—Seré breve — le dijo Judy jugando con sus dedos con cierto nerviosismo.

—Claro que sí, cuéntame— por alguna razón esta situación no le gustaba para nada al joven, pero nada lo preparó para lo siguiente que escuchó

—Estoy embarazada — Judy soltó la noticia dejando a Jack congelado de la impresión y con la boca abierta.

Jack carraspeó, sentía como sus patas temblaban, un enorme vacío se acababa de abrir en su pecho, se levantó de la silla y pasó al lado de Judy para abrir la puerta de su oficina y salir, se dirigió a su secretaria y pidió que los dejaran solos, lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su novia, no quería que nadie más lo escuchara.

Cerró la puerta y se reposó sobre su escritorio, Judy aun permanecía de pie expectante esperando la reacción de él, la liebre se limitó a pasar sus manos por su rostro y rascarse la nuca, no sabía aun como recibir la noticia.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? — fue todo lo que Jack pudo preguntar.

La aparente calma de Jack desconcertó a Judy, aun así se limitó a responder —Según los exámenes tres semanas.

—Veo — Jack carraspeó — ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde el jueves, quise decírtelo antes, pero incluso para mí ha sido difícil y como no te vi ni siquiera ayer domingo, pero ya no pude esperar un día más — La coneja le regalaba a Jack su mejor sonrisa, las probabilidades que fuera el padre de los bebes era del noventa y nueve por ciento, al menos eso creía ella.

—Tres semanas…. — Jack ladeaba su rostro y mordía sus labios para controlar la ira que lo estaba consumiendo.

Para cualquier otra pareja este hubiera sido un momento lleno de lágrimas y abrazos de felicidad, pero no para estos dos.

— Jack… — los labios de Judy comenzaron a temblar, la reacción de sus pareja era lo que menos esperaba.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Judy? — le preguntó Jack tratando de contener las lágrimas —Creí en ti, yo soy un torpe en el amor y aun con mis errores di lo mejor de esto para los dos y tu….

—Jack, esto es… amor, sé que es complicado y tal vez no lo esperábamos, pero ¿acaso no es maravilloso? — Judy trató de mejorar el ambiente entre los dos, vio a Jack dar unos pasos para acercase a ella, creyó que la abrazaría que le diría que todo estaría bien y saldrían adelante con sus bebes, pero nada la preparó para la bofetada que recibió.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que la coneja cayó al piso, sintió el sabor a sangre en su boca, y las lágrimas comenzaron a filtrarse de sus ojos, comenzó a temblar, todo su cuerpo tenía miedo, estaba tan desconcertada y posó su mano en su barriga por instinto para proteger a sus bebes.

—Creí que eras diferente, pero no, NO — Jack había perdido la calma y empezó a gritar — MALDITA BASURA, MENTIROSA, ERES UNA CUALQUIERA, UNA CUALQUIERA —se agachó y tomó a Judy por sus orejas.

—Jack, por favor… por favor — suplicaba Judy llorando a todo pulmón, mientras abrazaba su barriga, la oficial más importante de la ciudad estaba muerta de miedo, su instinto maternal era más fuerte que nada en estos momentos, temía por que lastimaran a sus bebes.

— ¿Tienes miedo? Acaso estas protegiendo a esos bastardos, por eso es lo que son unos malditos engendros, tienen como madre a una puta — Jack actuaba como un demente, lastimando a Judy quien seguía arrinconada por él en el piso llorando.

—Jack — la coneja sollozaba y le costaba pronunciar cualquier palabra por el temblor de sus labios —Por favor, son tus hijos, por favor…

Esas ultimas líneas que dijo Judy descontrolaron aún más a la liebre se levantó y con él a Judy empujándola contra la pared, tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, Judy nunca había visto tanto odio en una mirada.

—Deja de querer verme la cara de estúpido— los gritos no se hicieron esperar —DEJA DE MENTIR, MALDITA PUTA, YO SOY ESTERIL, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ESOS BASTARDOS SEAN MÍOS — esa verdad quebró todo entre los dos.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	8. La verdad no me liberará

.

Este es un bello proyecto creado conjuntamente por **"Iva Ren" y "cpbr15"**

Ambas somos más de Universo alterno en humanos, nos salimos de nuestra zona de confort para traerles un fic furry, esperamos que lo disfruten

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **8: La verdad no me liberará**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿En donde estas? Que no me quieres llevar_

 _cuándo_ _fue que yo te empecé a estorbar_

 _¿en donde estas?, que no te puedo acompañar_

 _que paso entre los dos_

 _¿que fue que hicimos mal?_

 _Quiero saber que es lo que piensas_

 _si debí luchar por ti si ya yo te perdí..._

 _~¿En Donde Estas? - Soraya ~_

.

.

 _—Nick — la forma tan sexy como Judy susurraba su nombre mientras se aferraba a el con tanta intensidad, ese roce de sus pelajes solo lograba excitarlo mas, intensificando el ritmo._

 _El rostro de placer de la coneja dejaba en evidencia el deleite de la situación, cada gemido era música para sus oídos._

 _Nick podía verla, era ella, era Judy, en todo su esplendor debajo de él, quién llamaba su nombre, sentía sus besos, sus caricias tan cálidas._

 _—Te amo, Nick – le susurró la coneja_

 _—Que dijiste? – preguntó sorprendido ante la declaración._

 _Judy sonrió y repitió de nuevo la oración pero Nick no lograba distinguir lo que decía._

—Nick, Nick — escuchaba

El zorro se levantó con algo de dificultad, luego de ese sueño no quería abrir sus ojos, frente a él estaba Lucy vestida para dirigirse a su trabajo en la oficina financiera de la ciudad, siempre vestía de traje.

—Buenos días, cariño — le dijo la zorra con una sonrisa

Nick la miraba mientras se obligaba a si mismo a despertarse, torpemente se sentó en la cama, bostezó y frotó sus ojos y frente, aun no se reponía de esas imágenes, el mismo sueño no hacía más que repetirse una y otra vez.

—Te dejé el desayuno listo, voy saliendo, apresúrate o llegarás tarde a la comisaria, te amo — le dijo Lucy para luego despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

Nick se limitó a darle una torpe sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación, dejo caer su espalda a la cama y centro su mirada en el blanco techo, con desesperación revolvió el pelaje de su cabeza al rascarse fuertemente —Judy — susurró su nombre.

Aquel sueño de ellos dos haciendo el amor, lo atormentaba, no comprendía como si era un simple sueño se sentía tan real, ¿Porque siempre eran las mismas imágenes?, ¿Acaso fue aquella noche?, se lamentó haber tomado tanto ese dia, conocía bien a la coneja, aun si ese fue lo que pasó, al estar con Lucy ella jamás se lo diría.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El zorro llegó muy animado esa mañana a la estación, buscó rápidamente a su compañera pero no la vio por ningún lado, Lobato le comentó que la vio temprano salir de la oficina del jefe y luego marcharse, el zorro decidió esperar por ella seguramente aparecería para la reunión diaria, pero para su sorpresa el asiento a su lado quedó vacío, espero que todos salieran para preguntarle al jefe Bogo sobre Judy, pero este solo le dijo que ella se encontraba indispuesta, con sus orejas caídas el zorro dio media vuelta.

—Wilde — le llamó el búfalo a su oficial cuando este le dio la espalda, era obvio que aun no conocía las novedades de su compañera, dudo un poco en decirle o no, pero prefirió respetar la decisión de Judy.

—Búscala y habla con ella, no creo que Judy vuelva por estos días— le comentó el búfalo en un intento que el zorro entendiera la gravedad de la situación.

—Eso haré jefe— le aseguró Nick para luego seguir su camino y comenzar la ronda asignada por la ciudad esa mañana.

Uno, dos, tres, diez intentos de llamada y seguía sin obtener una respuesta al teléfono por parte de Judy, con el pasar de los minutos la desesperación invadió al zorro, "¿Acaso la tierra se la había tragado?", "¿Porque se fue esa mañana sin avisarle nada?", "¿Que sabía el jefe que él no?", "¿Que estaba pasando entre los dos?" a veces tan cercanos y otras tan distantes, eran de demasiadas preguntas las que rodeaban por su mente.

—Torpe coneja — Nick la llamo al viento, tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Judy esperaba por su dada de alta, hace solo un rato Jack había descargado toda su ira contra ella con golpes, estrujándola contra la pared y el piso un par de veces, pero cuando la liebre mencionó que la haría perder a sus bastardos, los instintos protectores de la coneja se activaron más que nunca y logró como pudo colocarlo contra el piso, para luego salir corriendo de aquel lugar directo al hospital.

Totalmente abatida y con muchas lágrimas en los ojos el médico la recibió, se trataba del mismo armadillo que le dio la noticia de su embarazo, por suerte estaba de ronda esa mañana, Judy mintió diciéndole que se trataba de una "caída", pero el rostro y la insistencia del doctor le mostraron que no creía en sus palabras, luego de revisarla le indicó que afortunadamente sus bebes estaban bien, pero le recomendó mucho reposo.

—Es un zorro — comentó Judy al médico y éste comprendió lo que ella quería decir, se trataba del padre de los bebes.

—Esa es la razón por la cual solo son dos crías, es una mezcla de especies, los genes son muy selectivos y parece que solo dos juegos compaginaron lo suficiente para lograr la fecundación — le explicó al tiempo que tomaba su mano para calmarla.

—Tengo miedo — le confesó con muchas lágrimas y sus labios temblorosos — ¿que sucede si no puedo tenerlos? no quiero que les pase nada a mis bebés — la coneja sollozaba sin poder controlarlo.

—Todo estará bien, pequeña, pero debes ser muy cuidadosa esta "caída" no se puede repetir, debes tener muchísimo cuidado, es probable que uno de los bebes, si no es que los dos, sean zorros y eso te pone en una situación delicada con todo en nuestra contra — el doctor mostraba su sincera preocupación a la coneja.

—El padre de los bebes... — los labios de Judy temblaban, se mordió fuertemente el inferior para obligarse a hablar — él no lo sabe y quiero que siga así — le pidió al médico.

Éste bajó la cabeza para luego levantarse de la silla —Haré la vista gorda si veo a algún zorro acompañándote, por ahora descansa, lo necesitas— fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse del cubículo de su paciente.

Judy se vio tentada a llamar a Nick, para que viniera por ella, pero en su lugar prefirió marcarle a su mejor amiga, la cual entraba a observación en esos momentos.

El gran oso polar colocó a Fru Fru en las manos de la coneja y esta la trajó contra su mejilla —Judy, lo siento tanto — le decía entre lágrimas la musaraña a su amiga.

Las dos se mantuvieron unidas por un largo tiempo, finalmente cuando le dieron de alta, Fru Fru se ofreció en llevar a la coneja hasta su departamento y esta no se negó.

—Es estéril... nunca tuvo intenciones de tener una familia conmigo, solo me vio la cara de estúpida — le confesó la coneja a su amiga.

—No te lastimes asi, él es un imbécil Judy, tienes en tu vientre los bebés de quien amas en realidad ¿acaso no es maravilloso?— Fru Fru intentaba animar a la coneja.

—Si, son de Nick, es tan increíble — una leve sonrisa se marcó en el rostro golpeado de Judy, abrazó su barriga donde crecían el fruto del instante pasajero en que ella y el zorro estuvieron juntos.

—Judy, esta vez no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, no después de cómo te dejó, amiga, mírate, perdóname pero le pediré a papá que lo ponga en su lugar — le ofreció Fru Fru.

Por primera vez Judy no necesitó pensarlo dos veces, no apoyaba la violencia, pero su amiga tenía razón, Jack no podía quedarse como si nada, se limitó a darle un si con el rostro.

Llegaron al edificio donde Judy vivía, Fru Fru le pidió que descansara e insistió en quedarse a su lado pero la coneja se rehusó comentándole que deseaba estar sola, al final su amiga cedió y le recordó que contara con ella para lo que necesitara.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Judy sentía su cuerpo tan adolorido que subir cada escalón le costaba un esfuerzo sobreanimal, finalmente llegó a la puerta de su departamento, deseando tirarse en la cama y simplemente hundirse en las sabanas y descansar de este día.

Giró la perilla de la puerta y entró al departamento, cerró la puerta, estaba algo oscuro y apenas podía distinguir, apenas iba a encender la luz y cuando creyó que nada podía ser peor, ahí estaba Nick frente a ella, con el examen y la ecografía en sus manos mirándola con enorme decepción, ambos quedaron estáticos al verse.

Judy por instinto se giró un poco su cabeza para ocultar su mejilla hinchada y su ojo en sangre por los golpes, lo que menos necesitaba era enfrentar a Nick en estos momentos, maldijo en sus adentros el momento en que le dio a su compañero una copia de su llave.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? — Nick habló primero, tiró a la mesa los exámenes — ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Acaso estás loca Judy? estas embarazada de un malnacido, di lo que quieras ambos sabemos que Jack es un imbécil — el zorro trataba de controlar su tono de voz para no gritar.

Judy se limitó a morder sus labios y le dio la espalda al padre de sus hijos, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, pero esta vez era un miedo diferente, ese que te invade cuando no sabes que decir ni que hacer estando a punto de ser descubierto.

—No estoy para reclamos Nick, solo... déjame sola, por favor — le pidió sin darle la cara.

—No lo haré, maldita sea Hopps, no tienes permitido callar este tipo de cosas, ¿no se supone que somos amigos? — seguían los reclamos del zorro, que se rascaba la cabeza mientras intentaba controlar las ganas de partirlo todo de la frustración.

—Es mi vida — le respondió Judy —tu vas a hacer la tuya al lado de alguien, así que no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en la mía.

Esas últimas palabras fueron un golpe bajo para el zorro, éste tragó en seco, su compañera tenía razón, respiró profundamente para dirigirse a ella — ¿estas segura que Jack es el padre? — con esta pregunta las caídas orejas de Judy se alzaron, era obvio que Nick aun sospechaba de que algo había sucedido aquella noche.

Era el momento, Judy podía decirle la verdad, tenía que hacerlo, sin embargo aunque su mente pensara la respuesta su boca articuló otras palabras.

—Si — mintió, titubeo algunos segundos —no hay forma que sea alguien más.

— No se lo merece, él no te merece — los celos estaban hablando por Nick — ES UN IMBÉCIL, ¿POR QUE DE ÉL? ¿POR QUE?— gritó para dejar salir su enojo, respiro profundamente para calmarse entonces notó como Judy temblaba de miedo.

Pero "¿Quién era él para reclamarle?" pensó el zorro, con que derecho le hablaba asi a su amiga, porque eso es justamente lo que Judy era, su AMIGA.

—Vete por favor— le pidió nuevamente Judy y su voz quebrada dejó en evidencia las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

—No lo haré — le susurro Nick quien sorprendió a Judy con un abrazo a su espalda.

Esta liberó las lágrimas cayendo ambos de rodillas, Nick ahora podía percibir el temblor de Judy y apretó mas el abrazo —Auch — gimió de dolor la coneja empujándolo con sus codos lo que obligó a Nick a caer sentado.

La fuerza del zorro lastimó el golpeado cuerpo de Judy —Zanahorias ¿Que sucede? — preguntó desconcertado.

—Nick, te pedí que te fueras... SOLO HAZLO POR FAVOR— gritó y el poco aire la obligó a no hacerlo de nuevo —necesito estar sola en estos momentos, por favor — rogaba la coneja, que no podría soportar ni un minuto mas esta situación.

— Al menos, mírame — le exigió el zorro, quien tomándola del brazo la obligo a voltearse, el dolor del apretón logró que Judy no opusiera resistencia.

Un enorme nudo en la garganta se le hizo a Nick, sus labios se movían sin pronunciar ninguna palabra y sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas mostraban su incredulidad, frente a él, Judy con su mejilla marcada con esos tonos verdosos y morados de un claro golpe, su ojo izquierdo tenía unos puntos rojos de sangre.

—Oh — otro gemido de dolor de Judy mientras intentaba que Nick le soltara el brazo, este finalmente reaccionó y se separó de ella.

Nick aun no creía lo que veía, estaba en shock a causa de la imagen tan deprimente que observaba de su coneja en esos momentos, empuñó sus dedos y golpeó la pared arrinconando a Judy.

—¿Fue él cierto? — le preguntó, pero ella solo desvió la mirada — MALDITA SEA JUDY, NO ME MIENTAS, ¿COMO DEJASTE QUE PASARA ESTO?— el zorro había perdido totalmente la calma.

—ME DEJÓ— le confesó en medio de las lágrimas, ambos respiraban con agitación —nunca me quiso, ya lo se, ¿estas feliz ahora?, ahora que sé que fui una estúpida siempre, le di la noticia y perdió el control, traté de defenderme pero vez que él fue mas fuerte, se acabó Nick — sus lágrimas caían sin control en el piso —se acabó — le hablaba entre sollozos.

Nick sentía tan profundamente todo el dolor que venía de Judy, la abrazó nuevamente y también se fue en lágrimas, se reprochaba asi mismo haber permitido esto, si tan solo hubiera dicho sus sentimientos antes, si no la hubiera dejado ir sola a esa cita aquella tarde, tal vez las cosas fueran diferentes.

—Voy a matarlo — confesó Nick, quien respiraba con agresión — Nunca mas volverá a tocarte o acercarse a ti y los bebes, lo juro.

—¡No¡ — exclamó Judy, tomando el rostro de Nick entre sus manos —Nick tú no eres eso, no hagas ninguna estupidez, mírame ¿acaso crees que volveré a dejar que se acerque a mi? a mis hijos, porque ahora son solo míos, por favor Nick, no cometas ninguna locura.

Nick quitó las manos de Judy y negó con su rostro, se levantó para abrir la puerta y salir corriendo a buscar a Jack, la coneja se abrazó a sus caderas.

—Nick, por favor — le suplicaba —Mr. Big lo hará pagar, Fru Fru me trajo del hospital, me pidió reposo y que ella se haría cargo, yo confío en ella, por favor, detente — al pronunciar las palabras le hacía falta el aire, el llanto la tenía tan agitada que le costaba respirar.

El zorro golpeó la puerta varias veces descargando su ira, se dejó caer de rodillas y ahora era Judy quien lo abrazaba por la espalda

—Perdóname — le pidió a la coneja.

—No tengo nada que disculparte tonto, tu eres a quien a... aprecio con todo mi corazón — mordió sus labios para controlar sus palabras por un segundo Judy casi le dice que lo ama.

Nick se levantó y la tomó entre sus brazos para luego sentarla en el borde de la cama, él se quedó en el suelo así pudo quedar a la altura de ella, acarició suavemente la mejilla golpeada de Judy, cuanto quería decirle lo que sentía por ella en estos momentos, mandar todo lo demás al diablo y pedirle que no llorara mas, que él se haría cargo de esos niños, pero era tarde, muy tarde para confesar sus sentimientos por ella.

Ahi estaban los dos, brotando el amor por sus ojos mientras se trataban solo como amigos, tragandose su propia mentira.

Nick solo se limitó a sonreírle con ternura y limpió las lágrimas que le quedaban en las mejillas.

—Déjame estar contigo durante el embarazo, te lo suplico, no quiero que estés sola en ningún momento — pidió con total sinceridad el zorro apoyando su frente en la barriga de la coneja —Déjame cuidar de ti y de ellos por favor — agregó, para luego mirarla a los ojos.

Era imposible negarse a esos ojos verdes mirándole con tanta devoción —claro que si tonto, tu eres... — "el padre" pero no fue capaz de completar la oración, ya le mintió, era mejor por la felicidad de él que las cosas siguieran así —tu eres mi mejor amigo — fue lo que finalmente salió de sus labios.

—No te dejaré sola ningún instante – le sonreía

—Ahora el problema es… – Judy tragó en seco –decirle a mis padres que serán abuelos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? – le preguntó el zorro.

—No, Nick, yo puedo ir sola, tú tienes una boda que planificar –Judy estaba regresando a la realidad.

—No creo que Lucy le importe, sabiendo que necesitas todo el apoyo posible – le comentó el zorro acercándose a ella –como dije, no te dejaré sola ningún instante.

Se miraron y ambos empezaban a obedecer lo que sus corazones querían, empezaron a acercarse el uno al otro, Judy lo abrazo por el cuello, sintió su corazón desbocarse, latiendo con tanta fuerza, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus alientos que anhelaban los labios del otro, Nick ya tenía sus manos sobre su rostro, cerro sus ojos y se acerco a ella a punto de acabar con esas ansias de tenerla en sus labios

—Nick – le susurró la coneja.

—Judy – alcanzó a decir el depredador.

El sonido del móvil de Judy interrumpió totalmente la conexión que estaban a punto de realizar, ambos se incorporaron y Judy miró por la pantalla al culpable de su momento.

—Es… – el rostro de Judy decayó –es Lucy.

Nick le dio la espalda para mirar por la ventana mientras Judy contestaba la llamada.

—Si, ¿diga? – contestó la coneja fingiendo estar bien.

—Hola, Judy – respondió la zorra con entusiasmo –llamaba para decirte que ya tengo la cita para elegir el vestido.

—Oh si –dijo con desilusión –tu vestido de novia – miraba a Nick con tristeza.

—Será la próxima semana, te pasaré la dirección, anota – dijo Lucy con emoción.

—Si – Judy buscaba algo en qué escribir –muy bien, ahí estaré, no te preocupes – sus ojos estaban cerrados conteniendo la ruptura de su corazón.

Judy colgó y miro a Nick con dolor –creo que es mejor que te marches.

Nick se giró hacia ella con un nudo en la garganta, no sabía porque pero se sentía frustrado, solo se acercó a la coneja y la sostuvo delicadamente de la barbilla.

—Te llevaré con tus padres en cuanto estés mejor – se despidió dándole un beso en su frente para luego salir del departamento.

Judy se acercó a la puerta y se recargó en ella, allá iba el amor de su vida, el padre de sus hijos, quien se iba a casar con otra.

Por otro lado, Nick también se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, no se quedó por mucho, se retiró dejando en ese departamento al amor de su vida, a quién dejó ir en aquella cita, el eco de sus sentimientos resonaba en al aire, pero ellos no eran capaces de aceptarlo, de decirlo.

 **Continuará…**


	9. Familia Hoops

.

Este es un bello proyecto creado conjuntamente por **"Iva Ren" y "cpbr15** "

Ambas somos más de Universo alterno en humanos, nos salimos de nuestra zona de confort para traerles un fic furry, esperamos que lo disfruten

.

.

* * *

 **9: Familia Hoops**

* * *

.

.

 _sobra tanto dentro de este corazon_

 _que a pesar de que dicen_

 _que los años son sabios_

 _todavia se siente el dolor_

 _porque todo el tiempo que pase_

 _junto a ti_

 _dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mi_

 _~Antologia- Shakira~_

 _._

 _._

La noche había caído sobre Zootopia, era ya algo tarde para merodear en solitario, Jack se preparaba para salir de su oficina, a decir verdad se sentía algo abrunado, no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo sucedido aquella mañana, aún estaba todo muy reciente y no podía evitar sentir una tremenda rabia, sin duda aún se encontraba furioso, si bien él no era el mejor novio del mundo, engañar a su pareja jamás se le pasó por la mente.

Dio un golpe al volante y suspiró, arrancó el auto, pensaba con la cabeza caliente pero estaba ya mas resignado, mientras conducía, se le vino la idea de buscar a Judy tomando rumbo a su departamento, no sabía exactamente porque o que le diría, de pronto notó por el retrovisor que ya desde hacía varias calles un vehículo venía tras él, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió.

De pronto, otro auto se emparejó a su lado, no alcanzó a ver bien a través de las ventanas, estaban totalmente ahumadas, Jack aceleró, empezaba a ponerse nervioso su nariz se movía temblorosamente todos sus instintos se alertaron, su frente comenzó a sudar frio, ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar cuando el auto se interpuso de frente obligando a Jack a frenar en seco, su estado de alerta se intensifico y quiso retroceder pero una camioneta se encontraba detrás.

— Pero qué demonios — exclamo, la liebre se empezó a asustar.

Un oso polar bajo de la camioneta y dos mas del auto de enfrente, la reacción de la liebre fue bajar de su auto y correr valiéndose de sus rápidas patas, pero no avanzó gran cosa, fue fácilmente alcanzado y subido a la camioneta, uno de los osos se llevó el auto de Jack.

Lo llevaron vendado de los ojos, estaba sumamente asustado, no sabía que estaba pasando.

—¿A dónde me llevan? — Jack preguntó temeroso.

Nadie le dio respuesta, después de 15 minutos llegaron a su destino, bajaron a Jack violentamente y lo dejaron caer en el suelo, le quitaron la venda de los ojos, la oscuridad no le permitía ver nada a su alrededor, por el olor y la sensación de soledad parecía un lugar baldío alejado de todo.

—¿Que es lo que quieren? — volvió a preguntar la liebre —¿dinero?.

Los Osos polares se rieron entre ellos — Nada que puedas dar, enano — comentó uno mientras se tornaba los dedos.

Entre dos osos lo abatieron en el piso, Jack no pudo mover un solo músculo al estar atado de manos y patas, solo sentía cada golpe, cada espasmo de su cuerpo queriendo defenderse, el sabor de su propia sangre, comenzó a arrastrarse con dificultad en un estúpido intento por huir, todo en vano.

Escuchaba las macabras risas de los osos mientras sacaban su móvil para fotografiar el resultado de su fechoría, la liebre sentía el inmenso dolor de sus costillas rotas, ya no percibía la pierna derecha, estaba en el piso hecho un puré ensangrentado, tenia un brazo dislocado y apenas podía respirar.

— Espero que ahora sepas respetar a las mujeres — le dijo uno de los osos.

Jack comprendió todo de inmediato, no pudo responder nada, apenas nada mas escuchó lo que el oso dijo y cerró sus ojos, cayendo inconsciente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Dias después..._

Judy despertó con un ligero malestar matutino, cada día notaba mas grande su barriga, sonreía al verse en ese espejo y observar como su vientre formaba esa línea curva llena de amor, nuevamente la invadió la preocupación al pensar de nuevo que hubiera alguna complicación con sus pequeños la última revisión no fue nada alentadora.

Tomó su bolso y salio del departamento, había quedado con Lucy esa tarde para ir a esa cita por el vestido de novia, la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto pero debía ser fuerte y ayudar a la zorra, después de todo, era la madrina.

Ambas quedaron de verse en una tienda del centro de Zootopia, Judy fue la primera en llegar, aun tenia en su pensamientos el recuerdo de Nick a punto de besarla aquel día, como moría por tocar sus labios, sus fantasías se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de la zorra.

— Wow, vaya Judy, te dejo de ver una semana y !mira! — dijo Lucy con una sonrisa—- el embarazo te sienta tan bien.

Judy sonrió ante el cumplido y se levantó de la banca — ¿lista?.

Ambas caminaron un par de calles hasta llegar a la tienda, Judy se detuvó frente a esa pila de vestidos a admirar algunos modelos mientras Lucy se probaba alguno, le entró una nostalgia, también le hubiera gustado casarse y ahora ayudaba a elegir el vestido de la chica que se casaba con el amor de su vida.

— Judy — la llamó Lucy — ¿Que te parece?— preguntó la zorra emocionada, mientras lucía aquel bello vestido crema de tipo corset y caída en cola de sirena.

—Es lindo — respondió Judy con poco interés.

—Eso dijiste de los otros — Lucy notaba que eso no llamaba la atención de la coneja.

Para Judy no era nada alentador ver a la zorra probarse vestido tras vestido, era mas bien tortuoso seguir con aquel espectaculo.

—Todos me gustan — disimuló con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estas bien? — comenzó a indagar la zorra.

—Si, no te preocupes, es solo que el embarazo... — Judy se incorporó en la silla — Estas cosas me ponen sentimental, disculpa.

—Esta bien, no te disculpes — Lucy la tomó del hombro.

— Yo también soñaba con esto, estar aquí, eligiendo mi vestido —confesó la coneja una lágrima protestaba con salir.

— ¿Y ya no? —Lucy se sentó a su lado.

—Pues... — Judy alzó sus brazos mirando a su vientre — ya no importa.

— Eso no quiere decir que no vayas a encontrar a alguien que merezca tu amor y el amor de tus pequeños, por algo pasan las cosas, Judy — la zorra intentaba animarla.

"(Por algo pasan las cosas) " pensó la coneja, ¿acaso era una señal? —no me hagas caso, son las hormonas hablando, sigamos buscando ese vestido— le dijo con animo a la novia regalandole una gran sonrisa.

—Por cierto — Lucy se levantaba para apreciar el vestido en el espejo — me comentó Nick que te llevará mañana a Bunny Burrows a darle la noticia a tus padres.

Judy alzó la mirada, Nick, otra vez, Nick — si, le insistí que no perdiera tiempo, ustedes deben tener mil cosas que organizar.

—Nada de eso— reprocho la zorra —necesitas que alguien te apoye, yo tambien voy, de mi parte también tienes mis animos, no te dejaremos sola.

Judy sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, estaba siendo demasiado egoista, mordio sus labios, si intentaba quitarle el amor de su vida a su amiga, no podía con eso.

— Es bueno que nos acompañes — añadió la coneja — después de todo, aún no le has dicho a tus padres de tu boda.

— Si — la cara de Lucy cambió —no lo saben, no creo que vayan a aceptarlo.

Judy tomó las manos de la zorra — lo harán, no pudiste encontrar un mejor prospecto que Nick, que nada impida que seas feliz con él, lucha por lo que amas.

Judy quería darse de topes contra la pared por lo que estaba diciendo, se estaba matando con sus propias palabras, el corazón se le estaba haciendo pedazos.

Luego de elegir el vestido pasaron por la imprenta en busca de las invitaciones, terminaron su odisea y separaron sus caminos, quedaron en reunirse mañana en la estación.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La coneja se levantó con unos ojos hinchadisimos de tanto llorar la noche anterior, la tarde con Lucy solo fue un tormento, verla tan feliz y deslumbrante por su boda con Nick, la consumía por dentro.

—Solo unas semanas mas, recuerda que ya todo esta listo, solo espera la boda y luego puedes irte de sus vidas — se repitio a si misma mientras miraba su patético reflejo en el espejo.

Llegó a la estación y fácilmente diviso el pelaje rojizo de la pareja de zorros que esperaba por ella, el trayecto estuvo envuelto en silencios y miradas incómodas, al menos así lo percibían Nick y Judy.

La coneja no hacía mas que mirar por la ventana, reposando su mano sobre su ya sobresaliente barriga, Nick no podía ver otra escena mas tierna y hermosa, Lucy tenia razón, el embarazo le sentaba tan bien y se notaba, la coneja se daba cuenta de esa mirada en el reflejo de la ventana, sonreía inconscientemente ante ello, sin embargo esa tenue felicidad se fue difuminando al ver a Lucy a lado de él, esa era la realidad.

El trío llegó a la estación de Bunny Burrows, caminaron unos minutos, Lucy se detuvó a buscar su bolso y se dio cuenta que no lo tenia.

—Adelántense — le dio un beso a a Nick — yo los alcanzo, conozco muy bien el camino — dijo la zorra mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba de regreso a la estación.

Judy estaba nerviosa, no por el hecho que Nick estuviera a su lado, no sabia a ciencia cierta que reacción esperar por parte de sus padres.

—Tengo miedo, Nick — confesó la coneja, su amigo apoyo su mano en su hombro.

— Tranquila, ellos te apoyarán, eres su hija — intentaba calmarla — y si no es asi, me tienes a mi— le recordo el zorro.

La coneja le dio una sonrisa y siguieron el camino hasta la granja, ahí estaban algunos hermanos de Judy.

—!Es Judy! — gritó uno de ellos.

Bonnie volteó y vio a su hija acercarse, corrió hacia ella con alegría.

—!Judy!— su madre aun no cabía de la sorpresa, se abalanzó sobre ella — que alegría, pero como has...

Bonnie quedó en silencio al ver la cara de su hija, la detalló de orejas a pies y notó algo diferente en el acto — Judy — volvio decir con algo de asombro.

—Hola, mamá — Judy temblaba por completo.

—Judy, ¿cuando pasó esto? — la señora Hoops seguía sorprendida y su tono de voz cambió.

—Bueno— titubeó la coneja — es una larga historia...

—!Es mi Judy tudy! — gritó su padre a lo lejos acercándose, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad hasta que notó la clara novedad en su hija, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a Nick con cierto coraje.

— ¿Pero como te atreviste a hacerle esto a mi hija? — grito Stew tomando a Nick por la ropa, todos los demás presentes se alteraron.

— !Papá! — exclamó Judy con cierta vergüenza.

—¿Que? — contestó Nick con incredulidad — ¿cree que yo soy ? no , no, mire... — intentaba explicarse, pero el señor Stew no le escuchaba.

—!Esto es inaceptable! — masculló el conejo, quien se tornaba rojo de la ira.

—Papà, basta, no seas grosero con Nick — lo reprendió Judy mientras intentaba jalarlo del brazo.

—No puedo creerlo, como pudiste meterte con un zorro, no te bastó con que fuera tu compañero ¿por que nos haces esto? —con esa pregunta su padre paso del enojo a la decepción.

— !Papà! — gritó Judy de nuevo —Nick no me hizo esto, fue Jack— Mintio, pero era mejor asi, hubo un silencio incómodo entre todos, la coneja aprovecho para continuar la historia.

— Le di la noticia a Jack y me dejó, esta bien asi, no quiero alguien como el a mi lado, el embarazo fue mi culpa, debí prevenir y no lo hice, quiero a mis bebes y saldré adelante, sola, como siempre lo he echo, ellos no necesitan un padre me tienen a mi — al escuchar a su hija el señor Stew finalmente soltó a Nick y este cayó sentado en el pasto.

—Entonces, ¿a que viene él? — pregunto el conejo en un intento por comprender la situación.

—Vine a traerla con usted, señor — dijo el zorro con firmeza — ya que el imbécil que embarazó a su hija decidió abandonarla al saber que iba a ser padre.

Stew miró a Judy con asombro y con remordimiento — Como ves, papá, Nick supo ser mejor hombre que Jack — Judy estaba molesta, respiro profundo para calmarse.

—él no tiene porque hacer nada por mi, y aquí esta, haciendo lo que otro debería — tomó el hombro de Nick — asi que te pido por favor que no vuelvas a ser grosero con él, no ha hecho mas que ayudarme, él y su prometida me trajeron aquí para darles la noticia.

—¿Prometida? — se extrañó Bonnie

—Nick, Judy — gritaron a lo lejos y todos voltearon a ver, Lucy venia caminando hacia ellos.

—Lucy Grey que bueno verte — comento Bonnie.

—Mamá, papá, hermanos... — la coneja le costaba aceptar la verdad — Nick y Lucy se casarán en unas semanas — dijo con tristeza, Judy seguía viendo a su padre con sus ojos entrecerrados.

— Bien, bueno, eso es una excelente noticia — se incorporó Bonnie — ¿porque no se quedan a merendar?— propuso.

—Seria un placer — exclamó la zorra, sacó una tarjeta de su bolso y la extendió a Boonie — es la invitación a la Boda, sera algo sencillo y pequeño, pero nos encantaria que nos acompañaran señores Hopps.

—Si, seria un gran honor contar con ustedes ese dia — apoyó Nick mas relajado — por ahora los veremos mas tarde, debemos ir primero a casa de los padres de Lucy — se giró hacia Judy — nos veremos al rato — le susurró y esta le hizo gestos que no se preocupara.

Judy miró al zorro alejarse en la vereda — ¿Y bien Judy - interrumpió su padre — ¿que fue lo que pasó con Jack?

Judy miró a sus padres, dio un largo suspiro y caminó hacia ellos, para darles un fuerte abrazo e irse en lagrimas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Madre e hija empezaban a poner los platos sobre la mesa, Bonnie notó la distracción de su hija, Judy estaba muy pensativa, para Boonie su experiencia en la vida le aseguraban que algo sucedía, algo que su hija había omitido algo en su historia.

— ¿Judy, que pasa? — le preguntó acariciando el rostro de su pequeña.

Judy reaccionó con ojos cristalizados —nada, mamá — mintió.

—No— aseveró Bonnie, quien le quitó el plato a su hija para obligarla a que la mirase a los ojos — no estas bien, en tus orejas se ve — la tomó de las manos — ¿a mi si me diràs realmente lo que sucedió? soy tu madre, puedo verlo en tu mirada, se que estas ocultando algo y te esta lastimando.

Judy miró a su madre, no quería ocultarlo mas, se dejó caer en llanto —-Judy, mi niña — Bonnie se empezó a asustar, sentia como la coneja temblaba.

—Son de Nick, mamá—sollozaba Judy abrazándola con fuerza —por eso Jack me dejó.

—Judy —Bonnie apretó el abrazo — ¿que fue lo que hicieron criatura?.

—Fue una noche en que Nick estaba muy borracho, él no recuerda nada — se limpiaba las lágrimas —él no sabe que son sus hijos.

Bonnie empezaba a unir las piezas del rompecabezas —y no se lo dices porque va a casarse con Lucy — afirmó, Judy asintió con la cabeza, lucía tan vulnerable.

— ¿lo amas? — finalmente se atrevió a preguntar la madre.

Judy frunció el seño y nuevamente se fue en llanto, ese gesto fue la respuesta afirmativa que le dio a su madre, esta solo se limitó a consolarla

—Ya no importa mama, lo callé siempre, creí que el estaría ahí a mi lado, por eso no me importaba no decírselo, tenia miedo de lo que pensaran los demás, pero ahora es muy tarde, no puedo ser cruel y arrebatarle su felicidad, lo dije antes yo debí prevenir pero no lo hice y ahora estoy asi— le dijo acariciando su barriga.

—Mi niña, tienes que decírselo— le afirmó su madre.

—¿Que?, no claro que no, el va ha casarse con Lucy, no quiero dañar eso, Nick merece ser feliz.

Bonnie la tomó de la barbilla — le quitas el derecho a tus bebés de que tengan un padre, le ocultas la existencia de sus hijos a él, sin importar si no lo recuerda, son sus genes, sus niños.

—No puedo, mamá — la coneja cerraba sus ojos intentando dejar de llorar —no puedo — Judy la tomo de la mano —por favor, no se lo digas.

—No hija, no se lo diré — Bonnie la abrazó de nuevo —pero piénsalo, debes decirle.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todo estuvo listo y la familia Hopps se preparó para la merienda, junto con Lucy y Nick, ambos estaban instalados en la gran mesa, los oficiales intercambiaban algunas sonrisas incómodas, todos se dedicaron a sus temas de conversación, tocaron el asunto de la boda, Lucy entonces invitó a los padres de Judy a la cena de ensayo, a pesar de sentirse un poco incómodos aceptaron, Bonnie notó cierta tristeza en el rostro de su hija, quién se levantó de su silla y se retiró del lugar.

La coneja disfruto de la brisa del campo fue a sentarse bajó el columpio hecho por un neumático que colgaba bajo un frondoso árbol , la puesta de sol estaba por manifestarse frente a ella.

—¿Todo bien, Zanahorias?— preguntó una voz detràs suyo. Judy no se molestó en mirar quién era, solo empezó a balancearse en el columpio.

—Si, solo que mis hermanos suelen ser muy ruidosos, queria un momento de paz — contestó mirando hacia la pradera.

—Ya veo — dijo el zorro posándose a su lado, Judy aguardó algunos segundos, soltò un gran suspiro, dejo que la física detuviera el columpio.

—Tengo miedo... se que lo he dicho muchas veces últimamente, pero asi me siento, tan impotente, tan frustrada —confesó con sus orejas bajas.

—¿Miedo de qué? — Nick se puso frente a ella, se bajo un poco para quedar a su altura.

—Esto me tiene muy estresada, mis padres, tu casándote, y mas que nada qué mis bebés no estén desarrollándose bien...

— ¿Que? — Nick frunció el ceño —¿porque no habrían de estar bien? eso se le atribuye a embarazos interespecie.

Ambos quedaron estáticos con la ultima afirmación de Nick, Judy estaba por delatarse a si misma, necesitaba pensar algo rapido —Temo que Jack les haya hecho algo— dijo desviando la mirada.

—Ni me recuerdes a ese idiota! solo mencionar su nombre me hierve la sangre — era claro que Nick lo aborrecía.

— Es fácil para ti solo odiarlo, a ti no te dejó asi — Judy queria morderse la lengua ante sus palabras.

—No, no me compares con él — Nick la tomó de los hombros — yo nunca, escúchame — la tomó de la barbilla, el zorro sabia que estaba por hablar de mas —nunca te hubiera abandonado con una criatura en el vientre, yo te a... — mordió sus labios y bajó su rostro.

—Nick —susurró Judy con su mano alzo su barbilla para mirar sus profundos ojos verdes

El zorro admiró la hermosa luz cálida que iluminaba el rostro de Judy, vio su propio reflejo a través de sus ojos púrpura, por un momento, el depredador deseo ser él el padre de esos niños que llevaba en el vientre, que ella se lo dijera, aunque no fuera verdad, si ella se lo decia, era capaz de mandar todo al carajo y llevársela lejos y ser felices.

La atrajó de la cintura para poder admirarla mas de cerca, acarició su mejilla, Judy tomó la mano del zorro, y cerró sus ojos, el atardecer estaba por culminar asi como su contacto, estaban tan cerca que cualquier roce podría convertirse en un beso.

Se hacian los fuertes para no herir al otro, pero el silencio de sus sentimientos los estaba lastimando el doble.

A lo lejos Lucy alcanzaba a ver la escena, su amado Nick con su amiga Judy, no entendía que sucedía entre ellos, ni porque ellos se encontraban asi de juntos, dio un paso al frente y se detuvo en seco, se sintió sobrando en ese momento, dio medio vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás.

 **Continuará...**


	10. Devastación

_Este es un bello proyecto creado conjuntamente por **"Iva Ren"** y **"cpbr15"**_

 _Ambas somos más de Universo alterno en humanos, nos salimos de nuestra zona de confort para traerles un fic furry, esperamos que lo disfruten_

 _._

 _._

 ** _10: Devastación_**

 _._

 _._

 _Un amor se adueño de mi_

 _desatando mis sentidos_

 _anhelando un corazon prohibido_

 _un amor, que me llevo a sentir_

 _que a pesar de este vacio_

 _puede hacerme tan feliz_

 _por ti yo he roto las reglas del amor_

 _jamas pense perder el corazon_

 _y me atrapa esta locura,_

 _que me enciente y que me nubla_

 _nada puedo hacer para escapar de ti_

 _~Heaven's What I Feel- Gloria Estefan~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lucy se limitó a no decir nada, no quería dañar su boda a solo un par de semanas, lo que vio antes se clavó como una espina en su corazón, ¿por que tanta cercanía?, ¿por que siempre ellos dos?, en el fondo Judy no era de su total agradado, sentía algo viniendo de ella que no le gustaba para nada, la forma como se le iluminaban los ojos cuando hablaba de Nick, ,los chistes y cosas que solo ellos entendían, nada de eso le gustaba a la zorra.

El viaje de regreso fue bastante tranquilo, Nick se quedó dormido por algunos minutos en su hombro y eso la reconfortó muchísimo, era mejor que dejara de pensar tonterías, después de todo la que seria su esposa era ella.

—¿Ahora si vas ha decirme que te sucede? — pregunto Nick al llegar al departamento, Lucy solo le dio la espalda y no le respondió.

—Creí que estar juntos significaba ser sinceros cuando algo te molesta— el zorro insistía —Cariño voy ha preguntarlo de nuevo ¿que sucede? —

—¿De donde sacas la idea que tengo algo? — la zorra quería evadir dar alguna respuesta, Nick se acercó ella y la miró a los ojos.

—Por que puedo verlo en esa mirada triste, Lucy, por favor, vas ha ser mi esposa, merezco saber si estas triste por algo — sin duda Nick era muy persuasivo.

— No me gusta que seas tan cercano a Judy— la zorra confesó sus molestias — Siempre estas con ella, vas todos los días a verla, le llevas comida, tienen chistes y apodos que solo ustedes dos entienden, esa intimidad con alguien que no soy yo me enerva — aparto de su rostro la mano de nick.

—Hopps es mi mejor amiga, es solo eso, ademas que somos compañeros de trabajo, siempre pasamos todos los días juntos — intentaba explicarse Nick sin dejar nada al descubierto.

—Eso es lo que me molesta, pasas mas tiempo del dia con ella que conmigo, estas trabajando solo ahora mismo y sé que haces todo mas rápido para correr a verla, estas llegando a casa mas tarde que de costumbre, ¿No viste la reaccion en su casa?, hasta ellos saben que ustedes son muy unidos, creyeron que eras el padre de los bebés, y sabes algo Nick, tu te crees el padre de esos bebés, pero NO, son del maldito de Jack, te guste o no— el tono de voz de Lucy subía con cada palabra.

—¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes? todo esto que te molesta.

—Por que no quise molestarte con mis ideas estúpidas, pero ya no lo soporto, desde que esta embarazada pareciera que ella fuera mas importante para ti que yo, y me cansé de eso, nadie la obligó a acostarse con el imbécil de Jack y no protegerse, ahora la dejaron ¿y? ¿acaso ese es tu problema? lo que le pasa es culpa de ella, solo de ella, deja de cuidar esa barriga tanto, por que no son tus hijos — las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse en el rostro de Lucy.

—No te conozco, hablas de una forma tan incoherente, estas dejándote llevar por sentimientos que están demasiado errados, ¿estas celosa?—Nick por su lado mantenía la calma en su voz.

—¿Como no voy ha estarlo?, si no haces mas que cuidarla, cuando lo único que debes pensar es en nosotros y nuestra boda.

—Lucy, yo no tengo a nadie — y esas palabras obligaron a ambos a mirarse fijamente —Yo no tengo familia lo sabes, no tuve la fortuna de que mi madre y mi padre se preocupen por mi, que un hermano me defienda de los brabucones, tu si.

—Nick — susurro Lucy cayendo en cuenta de su error.

—Por eso mis amigos son demasiado importantes para mi, ellos son mi familia, Judy, Finnick, esos dos son las personas mas cercanas que tengo y aunque no halla vínculos de sangre, para mi valen todo, en mi corazón son mis hermanos, mi familia, por eso la cuido tanto Lucy, se siente como si protegiera a mi hermana menor, lamento que tu malinterpretes todo— las orejas caídas de Nick y su expresión de decepción hablaban por él mas que sus palabras.

—Amor — le dijo para abalanzarse contra Nick en un fuerte abrazo —tienes razón, lo siento tanto — sollozaba y al tener su rostro contra el pecho de Nick no vio la expresión de alivio en su rostro, el zorro había logrado zafarse de una situación que pudo tornarse peor

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La coneja miraba por la diminuta ventana de su departamento, hace solo unos minutos recibió una llamada avisándole que Jack había dado alta, se limitó a dar el teléfono de la madre de éste y pidió que no se volvieran a comunicar con ella.

Las fotografías de la golpiza yacían en su mesa de noche y no eran nada agradables, según le dijo el médico la fractura de una de sus patas en tres partes fue lo mas grave, sintió un poco de remordimiento por él, era una defensora de la Ley pero dejó que los osos de Mr. Big atacaran vilmente a su ex-pareja, sintió unas ganas enormes de vomitar gracias a todos esos pensamientos.

El tiempo pasaba últimamente tan rápido que se encontraba en la sexta semana de su embarazo, era mitad de semana, en diez días Nick se casaría, solo pedía al cielo que sus bebes no se adelantaran antes, aunque fuera una tortura deseaba verlo en aquel momento cuando se uniera al lado de Lucy y ella supiera que su labor en la vida de Nick estaba completa, solo hasta entonces podría irse sin remordimientos.

El traslado que pidió en el trabajo había sido aceptado desde hace dos semanas, uno de sus hermanos mayores vivía en aquella lejana ciudad y le ayudó a conseguir el departamento para que ella se mudara allá con sus dos bebés, deseaba tener sus hijos en su nuevo destino, su maleta lista yacía debajo de su cama al día siguiente de la boda se iría, ya no había marcha atrás en su decisión.

Escuchó la perilla de la puerta y se giró para ver a Nick entrando, éste le regaló una gran sonrisa —¿Lista? — le preguntó el zorro.

—Siempre que no te pongas sentimental, si — bromeó la coneja, irían a su última ecografía, luego solo quedaba esperar que nacieran.

—No prometo nada— admitió el zorro, que no cabía de la emoción por acompañar a Judy al médico.

Llegaron al consultorio a tiempo para la cita, esperaron por algunos minutos antes que los hicieran pasar, el armadillo casi quedó sin habla al ver a Nick entrar junto con su paciente, tuvo que obligarse a recobrar la compostura, mientras este echaba su mano al zorro y se presentaban.

Judy se recostó sobre la camilla y Nick tomó asiento a su lado, aprovechó para tomarla de la mano, estaba mas nervioso que la madre sin duda, lo primero fue descubrir la pronunciada barriga, luego dejar caer en el piel de la coneja ese gel frío y finalmente el contacto con el aparato que les dio en el monitor la imagen de sus bebés.

Nick tomó un gran suspiro estaba totalmente conmocionado, no entendía las imágenes pero escuchaba los sonidos, su corazón latía muy rapido y las lágrimas amenazaban con filtrarse, se llevó el puño a la boca para controlar la emoción, miró a Judy y esta lloraba de la felicidad.

— Bueno al parecer tenemos... — el médico movía su mano intentando obtener una imagen mas clara de los bebés —una hermosa niña, es una coneja, felicidades — exclamó muy contento.

—Una mini zanahorias — susurró Nick y ambos sonrieron.

—veamos que mas tenemos, muéstrate, parece ser un chico, déjame verte bien pequeño— pedía el medico, de a poco sus ojos se abrieron y la preocupación se marcó en su rostro.

—¿Qué es el segundo bebe? — preguntó Nick emocionado.

—Señor Wilde — el médico carraspeó y el instinto de Nick se alertó — ¿Podría dejarme solo con mi paciente? — los machos se miraron a los ojos, Nick entendió que no eran buenas noticias.

—Si claro, Zanahorias estaré afuera — dijo al levantarse de su silla con desanimo, la coneja quedo bastante desconcertada.

—¿Sucede algo? — pregunto Judy con labios temblorosos.

El médico terminó de tomar las fotografías para entregarle el examen a su paciente, tosió para aclarar su voz y habló —el segundo bebe parece tener una malformación — eso fue todo lo que Judy necesito escuchar para ahogar un grito en el aire.

—!NO! — le pedía al armadillo que se retractara —No puede ser cierto, por favor dígame que no es así.

Nick escuchaba todo al otro lado de la puerta, tapo su boca para que su voz no se pronunciara y lloro.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto antes, era una posibilidad, por tu sabes — el armadillo sabia que Nick estaba escuchando, tuvo que cuidar sus palabras — el incidente del padre, si ves la imagen es mas pequeño que la otra bebé, y no logro encontrarle una buena forma, sin importar de donde lo mire se ve como una esfera y eso no me gusta, no sabremos nada a ciencia cierta hasta que nazca, lo siento mucho.

Judy lloraba desconsolada —Señor Wilde, puede entrar — gritó el médico y el zorro obedeció al instante, abalanzándose para abrazar a la coneja.

—Los dejaré solos un momento, pasa por el consultorio para darte el examen — comentó, quien se retiró y cerró la puerta.

—Mi bebé Nick, ¿por que? ¿por que la vida es tan injusta?— reprochaba la coneja sin entender como el destino se empeñaba en lastimarla de todas las formas posibles.

—Esta bien, seguro solo... esta enrollado, mírame — le dijo Nick tomando su barbilla —tendrán tus hermosos ojos violetas, y serán tan alegres y animados como tu, estas dos hermosuras, serán perfectos, estoy seguro que solo es un error, cree en mi — no eran mentiras algo en su corazón le decía que estaba en correcto.

Judy pudo reponer un poco sus fuerzas y le regaló una sonrisa —Te creo — le dijo y el zorro le dio un beso en la frente.

—No estas sola, recuerda, me tienes a mi, y los quiero a los tres demasiado, superaremos esto ya veras, que serán dos hermosos conejos inquietos.

Judy limpió sus lagrimas y pudo sonreír, Nick tenia razón, saldrían de esta, nuevamente la cercanía de sus rostros amenazaba con convertirse en un beso —Será mejor ir con el doctor — le comentó y Nick se separó de ella para luego ayudarle a bajar de la camilla.

Pasaron por el resultado y a pesar de la situación ambos guardaban la esperanza que solo fuera un error.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tan pronto salieron del hospital Judy sintió un mareo que la obligó a apoyarse contra la pared, Nick actuó rápidamente y detuvo un taxi llevándosela a su departamento que estaba a unas pocas manzanas, también por que el edificio contaba con elevador y así no tendría que sufrir en tortuosas escaleras.

Entraron y el zorro dispuso la silla mas cómoda para su compañera, esta sin dudarlo se dejó caer y espero algunos minutos mientras el malestar pasaba.

—Toma, lo necesitas— le dijo Nick extendiendo un vaso de agua para que Judy lo aceptara.

—Gracias — respondió Judy con suave tono de voz, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la atención que el zorro tenía con ella a cada momento.

Nick tomó una banca y se sentó frente a Judy — ¿puedo? — pregunto con miedo y Judy se conmovió por la petición, era imposible negarse.

—Claro que si, zorro tonto— se burló un poco.

Nick suspiró, estaba nervioso, antes siempre besaba la barriga y se limitaba a decirles hola, pero ahora quería ir mas allá de eso, posó su manos a los costados y acercó sus labios, su nariz hacia un leve contacto en la tela.

—Hola pequeños, Hazel, Oliver.

—Espera ¿que? ¿cuando decidiste los nombres? — preguntó Judy extrañada mas no molesta, de echo le agradaron.

—Hace unos minutos, bueno esta bien, lo he pensado desde hace mucho— confesó el zorro —¿a poco no son perfectos?, por tu sonrisa puedo ver que también te gustan, Hazel y Oliver Hopps, no podría ser mas perfecto.

" Hazel y Oliver Wilde suena aun mejor" pensó la coneja —Tienes razón, son nombres perfectos, se los dejaré— le aseguró a su compañero.

—Le gané una a su mamá — le susurró Nick a los niños con una gran sonrisa. —Oliver sé que vas ha ser un niño muy inquieto, por favor no asustes mas a tu mamá y muéstrate como lo que eres un macho lleno de mucha energía, ¿verdad Hazel?— entonces ambos lo sintieron, los bebes se movían, estaban reaccionando ante la voz de su padre.

Judy mordió sus labios era un escena tan hermosa que estaba por soltar a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Nick tenia una expresión tan feliz —¿Lo sientes? — le preguntó a Judy y ésta le dio un si con su rostro.

—Creo que les caigo bien —susurró el zorro, Judy solo pudo darle en respuesta una torpe sonrisa mientras intentaba secar la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla

—Coneja sentimental— le dijo Nick a su amiga y se dirigió a la barriga nuevamente — no se preocupen, su mamá siempre ha sido muy llorona, pero saben, Judy es muy tierna, aunque a ella no le gusta aceptarlo, es decidida y luchadora, los ama mas que nada en el mundo...

Nick dudó en articular las siguientes palabras pero al final no pudo evitarlo — les cuento un secreto— sus ojos se cristalizaron —Yo no soy su papá, pero... pero los siento míos, aquí en mi corazón, y los quiero pequeños, los quiero tanto — el zorro comenzó a sollozar y dejó que las lágrimas salieran, dejando que su frente hiciera contacto con la barriga.

Deseaba con todo su corazón que Judy acabara su sufrimiento, aunque fuera una mentira le dijera que si eran suyos, que él era el padre, porque en su corazón él se sentía familia de sangre de esos bebés, tal vez producto del inmenso amor que tenía por la madre.

—Nick — fue todo lo que la coneja pudo decir, ambos estaban en lágrimas.

El zorro se separó un poco de los bebés para mirar a Judy a los ojos — basta de esto Hopps, ya no puedo mas, esta situación me esta matando y sé que a ti también, dime aunque sea mentira por favor — suplicaba con desesperación.

—Nick no — Judy estaba por decirle toda la verdad, pero algo en ella se lo impedía. — Nick, yo...

—¿Interrumpo algo? — preguntó una voz y los oficiales se giraron para ver a Lucy de pie en la puerta que los miraba sin saber que sucedía, con su corazón a punto de partirse en mil pedazos.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	11. La noche de las confesiones

Este fic es una colaboración entre _**Iva Ren y cpbr15**_

* * *

 _ **11: La noche de las confesiones**_

.

.

.

 _Si te pudiera olvidar, y el mundo fuera diferente,_

 _si te pudiera alcanzar, llegar a dónde estás,_

 _si te pudiera borrar, completamente de mi mente,_

 _en esta historia jamás, llegamos al final,_

 _si te pudiera olvidar..._

 _Completamente - Chetes_

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La zorra aún estaba en el umbral, con su mano en el pomo de la puerta, estupefacta por lo que estaba viendo, a su prometido en lágrimas hincado frente a una coneja embarazada, la cuál también se encontraba llorando.

Nick la miró con los ojos abiertos pensando en alguna explicación razonable de porque estaba llorándole a la barriga de su amiga.

 _—_ Ven, tienes que sentirlo –se levantó del suelo para dirigirse a ella –esto es increíble –le dijo mientras la jalaba de la muñeca y acercaba la mano de Lucy hasta Judy.

 _—_ ¿Que? –dijo la zorra confundida mientras de un movimiento soltó el agarre de Nick y se devolvió a cerrar la puerta.

 _—_ Lucy en serio, tienes que sentirlo, es asombroso cómo una vida se mueve dentro de un cuerpo –Nick estaba emocionado, intentaba alentar a su prometida que se distrajera.

Nick la llevo hasta Judy y tomó una de sus manos –siéntelo –le pidió.

Lucy se extrañó por el momento tan incómodo, miró a la coneja sonreír, sus bellos ojos morados le decían que todo estaba bien

 _—_ Ven, siente –le alentó Judy _—_ algún día pasarás por esto.

Lucy cambió su mirada y sonrió ligeramente, eso le dio la señal a Nick que todo resultó bien, se había librado de otra situación delatora.

Observó como la zorra se acercó a Judy y se hincó frente a ella, puso su mano sobre la barriga, sintió como golpeaban su mano desde el interior del vientre de la coneja.

 _—_ Wow –susurró Lucy con una sonrisa –ya veo porque estabas asi de conmocionado.

 _—_ Es como un milagro –sonreía Judy

 _—_ Es hermoso –comentó Lucy en voz baja para luego mirarse ella-

No puedo esperar a experimentar esto –el rostro de la depredadora se llenaba de ilusión

Judy bajó la mirada y suspiró, el pensar que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la zorra encargara las crías de su amado Nick la hizo sentir miserable, después del momento incómodo se levantó y se despidió de la pareja para irse a casa, aunque Nick insistía en llevarla, creyó que era mejor no pasar mas tiempo a su lado, era muy dañino para ella estar cerca del padre de sus hijos, solo le agradeció a Nick por haberla llevado al doctor, el zorro la acompañó a la puerta.

 _—_ No deberías andar sola en tu estado –le advirtió Nick

 _—_ Estaré bien, tomaré un taxi –aseguró la coneja sin mirarlo a los ojos.

 _—_ Llámame en cuánto llegues –le pidió el zorro.

 _—_ Nick –interrumpió Judy _—_ por favor, creo que no es correcto –miró hacia detrás del zorro por si Lucy se encontraba cerca –deberíamos dejar de vernos a solas –terminó de decir en voz baja.

 _—_ ¿Que? –exclamó algo indignado el zorro, notó que habló con la voz algo fuerte, enseguida miró detrás suyo _—_ ¿porque dices eso?.

 _—_ Porque si, solo dejemos de hacerlo –suspiró Judy antes de darse media vuelta para bajar los escalones del pórtico a dos pasos se detuvo y le enfatizó _—_ te veré en tu cena de ensayo, hasta entonces no me busques por favor.

Nick miró a la coneja caminar algunos metros hasta perderse de su vista, Judy salió a la calle y espero por un taxi que no demoró en pasar, el zorro observó desde una ventana como se alejaba entre la avenida. Suspiró mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y entró a su departamento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Faltaban pocos días para la boda, los nervios y las dudas dentro de la cabeza de Nick iban en aumentó, eran mayores sus ganas de estar con aquella coneja tonta, sabía en el fondo que había algo mas, lo sentía en su corazón.

El mismo que parecía desenfrenado a la cercanía de Judy, de los bebés, "los bebés" esas dos palabras resonaban constantemente en la mente de Nick, se preguntaba ¿como era posible sentirlos tan suyos?, amaba a esos niños sin duda, deseaba verlos por fin, cargarlos en sus brazos, acurrucarlos contra su pecho, llenarlos de mucho amor, un amor diferente que crecía en su corazón exclusivamente para Hazel y Oliver.

La situación con Lucy estaba poniéndose tensa, el estrés y los nervios se apoderaban de ambos, la idea de unir sus vidas para siempre comenzó a titubear en la mente del zorro, aunque sabía perfectamente el porqué, la respuesta era: Judy.

El miedo y la presión se apoderaron de su cuerpo cuando llegó el día de la cena de ensayo, estaban ya los familiares de Lucy, unos pocos amigos en el lugar, Nick se encontraba junto a su prometida recibiendo a los invitados, a decir verdad se encontraba algo distraído, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro buscando entre la multitud a la coneja, la cuál brillaba por su ausencia.

Nick comenzó a beber una copa para calmar sus nervios, Lucy mostró cierta inconformidad ante el comportamiento tan extraño de su prometido.

La razón: Nick se embriaga con mucha rapidez por lo cual terminaba diciendo y haciendo cosas que normalmente sobrio nunca se atrevería y para aseverar casi nunca las recordaba, en conclusión el zorro pelirrojo era un muy mal bebedor.

 _—_ Nick, no quiero que te embriaguez esta noche –le susurraba Lucy al oído –tienes que dar un discurso, ¿recuerdas?

 _—_ Tranquila –la calmó Nick _—_ solo será un trago.

Lucy seguía parloteando mil cosas, pero para Nick la voz de la zorra, pasó a ser solo un ruido mas, todo dejó de importar cuándo vio a su hermosa coneja entrando con su lindo vestido azul marino contorneando su tierna silueta.

Judy ubicó al zorro a lado de Lucy, intentó poner una sonrisa y se acercó a ellos, veía el gran brillo en los ojos verdes de Nick, ignorando que ese brillo era debido a ella, no al hecho del momento.

 _—_ Te ves maravillosa –elogió Lucy a la coneja –mírate nada mas

 _—_ Gracias –respondió Judy –ustedes... –los contempló unos segundos sin saber que decir –ustedes se ven tan bien juntos –sonrió.

 _—_ Oh Judy, gracias –expresó Lucy mientras tomaba a Nick del brazo

La presa y el depredador intercambiaron una enigmática mirada, de pronto la tensión aumentó pero gracias a una gruesa voz disipada, ambos giraron para ver de quien se trataba.

 _—_ Pero ¡mírate! –se burló Finnick _—_ ¡hasta pareces decente!.

Los cuatro rieron ante la broma del pequeño zorro, este miró a Lucy – espero que me dejes algo para mi - le comentó _—_ _e_ s su último día soltero, esta noche él se queda conmigo –se burló

 _—_ Siempre y cuando lo regreses completo – Lucy le siguió el juego.

Los cuatro acudieron a sus respectivas mesas, después de un rato los novios dieron su discurso, Judy no prestó atención a lo que decían, la tristeza era evidente en sus ojos, Finnick había notado eso, miró a su amigo y también había algo, ese algo que era demasiado obvio y que esos dos no podían disimular.

Para el zorro rubio la verdad yacía en el aire, no entendía como esos dos no eran capaces de admitirlo.

 _—_ Lo único bueno se las bodas es la comida –comentó Finnick bebiendo de una copa, logrando incomodar al que se encontraba a su lado.

Judy bajó la mirada unos segundos estaba a dos sillas del zorro rubio –creo que si – susurro apoyando su moción con una sonrisa forzada y una mirada triste de reojo.

Finnick arqueó su ceja, sabía con certeza que algo sucedía, no era idiota, tal vez los demás no lo percibieran pero conocía a Nick a la perfección, y algo escondía al igual que esa coneja.

Un rato mas tarde la recepción terminó y los invitados se fueron retirando, Finnick presenció la despedida tan incómoda entre Nick y Judy observando como su amigo contemplaba la partida de la coneja.

 _—_ ¿Listo? – preguntó el zorro rubio a su amigo.

 _—_ No sé si tengo ánimos –respondió Nick rascándose la nuca

 _—_ No escaparás de esta despedida de soltero, créeme –lo miraba Finnick con una sonrisa de lado –no lo olvidarás.

 _—_ Anda, cariño –lo animó Lucy - tu amigo quiere pasar mas tiempo contigo.

 _—_ Que mas da –dijo Nick con una sonrisa

-No lo esperes despierta - le advirtió Finnick a la zorra con una sonrisa malévola.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los amigos llegaron a un bar, Finnick tomó varios tragos, Nick se apresuraba a beber como si intentara ahogarse en sus penas lo mas pronto posible.

 _—_ Tranquilo, Romeo –le indicó su amigo. –te necesito con cordura.

 _—_ Sabía que algo tramabas –adivinó Nick _—_ ¿y bien? Cuenta.

 _—_ Creo que quién debe hablar aquí eres tu –Finnick estaba algo serio - ¿que es esa farsa que estas armando?

 _—_ ¿Farsa? –Nick bebía de su vaso intentando hacerse el tonto _—_ ¿a qué te refieres?

 _—_ De la nada, tu casándote para intentar tapar la realidad –comentó Finnick mirando a su amigo con la ceja levantada.

 _—_ ¿Eh? –el zorro rojo no terminaba de captar.

 _—_ Algo se traen esa coneja Hopps y tu –argumentó el rubio –no soy idiota.

 _—_ Ah, hablas de ella –Nick se tomó otro trago de un jalón _—_ ¿a que viene tu pregunta? –se rascaba la nuca, sus gestos delataban su nerviosismo.

 _—_ ¿Como es que ella termina embarazada y tu casándote con otra? ¿no se suponía que tu la amabas? –Finnick recordaba ese momento, en el que su amigo confesaba sus sentimientos por la coneja –fueron muchas las veces que me dijiste lo que sentías por ella, te faltaron pantalones para decírselo –enfatizó el rubio

 _—_ Conoció a un imbécil –contestó Nick –él fue quién la embarazó –la frustración se marcaba en su rostro.

 _—_ Que estúpido eres –le reprendió Finnick –estas echándote la soga al cuello, cuando todo es demasiado evidente, sobre todo esos bebés.

 _—_ ¿Tu crees? –Nick empezaba a lucir mas embriagado que lúcido.

 _—_ Dime, ¿amas a esa zorra? –le preguntó con seriedad.

Nick guardó silencio, eso otorgó la respuesta, Finnick se limitó a golpear a Nick en la cabeza.

 _—_ ¿Porque hiciste eso? –reprochó Nick mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

 _—_ Por que estas actuando muy estúpidamente! –Finnick se incorporó –no hagas una locura, no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

 _—_ Entonces ¿no crees que esté haciendo lo correcto? _—_ _l_ e preguntó Nick a pesar que ambos sabían la respuesta.

 _—_ ¿Quieres que te golpee o que mi cara te dé la respuesta? –Finnick empezaba a malhumorarse _—_ _a_ quí lo que veo es que ya te callaste una vez y mira, otro vino y la preñó, si te vuelves a quedar callado, vas a perderla para siempre al casarte con alguien a quién ni siquiera amas.

 _—_ Si la amo –intentó asegurar el pelirrojo, pero la mirada incrédula de su amigo le dejó claro que no le creía –vale, la quiero y mucho, ella es… noble y buena, me devolvió la felicidad, no tiene la culpa que siempre aquí –indicando su corazón –siempre ha estado Judy.

 _—_ No puedes casarte enamorado de otra, no es justo para ninguna de las dos –aseveró Finnick –esta mierda, esta farsa debes acabarla.

 _—_ Es que lo intento, Finnick –Nick empezaba a perder los estribos

–intento olvidarme de ella, ser feliz con la persona que elegí, pero no puedo –golpeó la mesa con el puño –no puedo sacármela de la cabeza! Quiero estar con ella! –comenzaba a llenarse de frustración –no paro de pensar en ella y en esas criaturas, me siento... –Nick empezaba a calmarse al recordar cada momento vivido al lado de Judy durante el embarazo –me siento tan conectado a ellos.

Finnick arqueó la ceja y bebió de la copa –dime una cosa, Nick –el zorro rubio entrecerró sus ojos _—_ ¿estás seguro que fue esa liebre quién la embarazó?

Las orejas de Nick se alzaron _—_ ¿que quieres decir? –miró a su amigo suspicazmente.

 _—_ ¿No hay algo de lo cual tengas que recordar? –Finnick empezaba a sembrar mas dudas.

 _—_ ¿Recordar? –la cabeza de Nick empezó a maquinar.

 _—_ Una noche, tal vez en la que tu y ella estuvieron solos y ya sabes, no recuerdas porque te ahogaste en alguna borrachera.

Nick recordó sin duda la última vez que bebió tanto, recordando en dónde amaneció.

 _—_ ¿Hace cuánto que Judy se embarazó? –preguntó Finnick

 _—_ Unas siete semanas…

Nick no recordaba bien, pero en un cálculo rápido, hacía casi 7 semanas desde esa borrachera, se rascó la cabeza, ahora todo le daba vueltas.

 _—_ No soy médico pero hasta dónde sé, el embarazo de una coneja dura máximo un mes y medio –Finnick al parecer era mas astuto, Nick nunca pensó en tal cosa –acaso. .. ¿No crees que es demasiado? sobretodo para tener solo dos crías –Finnick intentaba extraer las memorias de su amigo, que recordase algo.

El zorro lo meditó, tenía sentido lo que Finnick decía, no había pensado antes en tales cosas, un flashazo lo invadió, era aquel sueño de ellos haciendo el amor, ese que se sentía tan real, tan sincero

 _—_ Ella dijo que no pasó nada –Nick no quería hacerse mucha ilusión

– además no sé si volvió a meterse con aquel hijo de puta –su estado de humor cambió.

 _—_ Es todo –Finnick se bebió su trago de una sentada y se levantó – vámonos.

 _—_ ¿A dónde? –preguntó el zorro

 _—_ A que te dejes de estupideces y resuelvas tus problemas –terminó de decir su rubio amigo para después llevárselo casi a rastras fuera del bar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Judy dormía apaciblemente en su cama, sumida entre los sueños y muchas almohadas, fruncía un par de veces el ceño al oir golpes en su puerta, abrió un ojo y volvió a escuchar los golpes, miró el reloj de la repisa, eran las 2 de la mañana, la gran barriga que se cargaba no le permitía levantarse con rápidez, se puso una bata y se dirigió a la puerta.

 _—_ Quién será a esta hora –se dijo a si misma, los niños no dejaban de moverse en su interior, eso sólo pasaba cuando Nick estaba cerca, ¿acaso él? Se preguntó pero no lo creyó posible.

El rostro de la coneja cambió radicalmente al ver delante de ella al zorro pelirrojo, nuevamente ahogado de borracho, pero esta vez no venía solo.

 _—_ ¿Que hacen aquí? –dijo sorprendida _—_ ¿porque vinieron? Por el cielo, miren la hora! –les reprochó

 _—_ Muy bien –dijo Finnick casi arrojando a Nick a los pies de la coneja

–arreglen sus problemas.

 _—_ ¿Qué? –las orejas de Judy se alzaron.

 _—_ No, Finnick _—_ apenas el zorro podía hablar.

 _—_ Me lo vas a agradecer algún dia –Finnick sonreía –ambos lo harán

–miró a Judy –ahora es asunto tuyo.

 _—_ Finnick, no, espera –le pidió Judy con su rostro lleno de pánico,

Lo que menos necesita era otra vez esa situación: Nick borracho y ella, si la última vez la dejó embarazada, no se esperaba nada bueno en esta noche, pero era muy tarde Finnick se había ido.

Judy miró a Nick en el suelo, cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, su aspecto no era bueno, ¿Porque decidió ponerse en ese estado a unas horas de la boda?

 _—_ ¿Esto va a ser una costumbre? –comentó la coneja.

 _—_ Zanahorias –sonreía Nick mientras se tambaleaba para levantarse

–mi coneja.

Judy apenas pudo ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, de nuevo sus instintos los tenían cerca el uno del otro.

 _—_ No de nuevo, Nick –suspiró _—_ ¿porque viniste?

Nick acarició la mejilla de la coneja, tenía sus orejas caídas, un semblante de tristeza, el zorro quería acercarse a ella para besar sus labios.

 _—_ No, Nick –se alejó de él –estas borracho.

 _—_ Eso no impidió que pasara algo la otra noche –el zorro sonreía picaronamente.

 _—_ No –remarcó Judy _—_ no sé de que hablas, nada pasó esa noche.

 _—_ No soy idiota, zanahorias –se burló el depredador acercándose de nuevo a ella.

Nick la tomó con cierta brusquedad de la cintura, eso puso en alerta los sentidos de la coneja, su respiración empezó a acelerarse.

 _—_ Nick, no, estoy embarazada –le recordó –me lastimas

Nick se detuvo, la miró con dulzura para después tomar su vientre mientras caía de rodillas y sentir los movimientos de sus hijos.

 _—_ Mis niños –se hincó frente a ella para poner su oído en su barriga.

 _—_ Nick no –Judy sentía un nudo en la garganta.

 _—_ Mi Hazel –susurraba Nick con ternura.

Judy sentía como los bebés no dejaban de moverse dentro de ella, como si fuera la emoción de escuchar la voz de Nick, su padre.

 _—_ _Mi_ pequeño Oliver –el zorro seguía acariciando el vientre de Judy, mordía sus labios para aguantar sus ganas de llorar, amaba a esos niños.

 _—_ Basta Nick –le pidió la coneja, los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

 _—_ ¿Porque nos hacemos esto? –se levantó tambaleante para quedar frente a ella.

 _—_ ¿Hacer qué? –preguntó Judy mirando directo a sus ojos verdes.

 _—_ Seguir callando lo que sentimos –Nick acariciaba su mejilla con suma ternura.

Judy cerró sus ojos para sentir el calor de Nick sobre su piel.

 _—_ Lo siento –susurró la coneja aún con los ojos cerrados -intento olvidarte, lo intento en serio.

 _—_ Ya no lo intentes, torpe coneja –Nick se tambaleó y chocaron contra la pared –no lo hagas.

El zorro se acercó demasiado para rozar sus labios con los de ella y como si fuesen un imán, se unieron en un profundo beso, lleno de lágrimas, amor y tristeza.

Nick la atrajo mas a él, no hubo oposición de parte de ella, no hubo la menor resistencia.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ** _Notitas para el lector :3_**

 _Hola a todos, les habla_ Iva Ren _, en este capítulo, de mi parte y claro, también mi bella amiga_ _ **cpbr15 (Cindi)**_ _estamos muy contentas y muy muy agradecidas que nuestra historia haya tenido una buena respuesta por parte de ustedes, yo nunca había hecho una colaboración y sin duda esta historia está siendo completamente épica (al menos para mi :p)_

 _No habíamos escrito nada para el lector hasta ahorita, al menos yo no suelo hacerlo en mis fics, Cindi si lo hace, pero en esta decidimos dejar todo en el misterio hehe._

 _Ahora la cuestión de escribirles es: Cindi ósea_ _ **cpbr15**_ _está fuera de su país y ha sido todo un rollo las actualizaciones, para que nos tengan paciencia y no nos olviden si nos tardamos un poquito en subirles sus capítulos, estamos trabajando en ello, no crean que no, pero pues ambas residimos en diferentes países, muy lejos, la diferencia de horarios es muchísima._

 _En fin, no abandonaremos el fic, seguiremos hasta el final!_

 _Muchísimas gracias por hacer este viaje con nosotras, lo apreciamos un montón, y si, comprendemos sus feelings con todo lo que le pasa a Nick y a Judy, tienen que creernos que también sufrimos mucho al escribir pero es lo que le da ese toque._

 _Muchas gracias por el tiempo que se toman en leernos y en dejar sus comentarios, por ahí nos preguntan si tenemos página de Fb, si tenemos, no en conjunto pero la de Cindi es_ _ **Cindi Cosplayer**_ _y la mía es **Iva Ren**_

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo_


	12. Habla ahora o calla para siempre

Proyecto conjunto creado por **Iva Ren y Cpbr15,** pueden encontrar el fic en ingles en el perfil de Iva Ren.

.

.

* * *

 **12: Habla ahora o calla para siempre.**

* * *

.

.

 _"yo quería parar el tiempo, con tus ojos viéndome_

 _con las ganas de quedarme así abrazándote_

 _y parar aquel momento, cada vez que tu te ibas_

 _yo quería, si quería_

 _yo quería cambiar el mundo, pero el mundo es como es_

 _cuantas ganas de escarbar dentro de tu alma_

 _yo quería tenerte sola y que fueras para siempre mía_

 _yo quería, si quería"_

 _~Yo quería- Cristian Castro~_

 _._

.

El calor de las caricias aumentaba de manera inaudita, el zorro tomó a Judy con cuidado y la llevó hasta la cama, la coneja accedía a cada beso, a cada caricia, a cada suspiro que sentía en su cuello.

— Nick — la coneja entraba en razón — no creo que...

— Sshh — el depredador puso un dedo sobre sus labios — disfrutemos mi despedida de soltero — le dijo con una picara sonrisa

El zorro beso con suavidad su cuello, empezaba a deshacerse de la ropa de la coneja, primero la bata que cayo al piso, Judy deseaba tanto poder estar con él, pero el doctor le había prohibido toda actividad sexual, era arriesgado por su embarazo.

Sin embargo eso no evitó que ella tomara posesión de él para besarlo con deseo y todo el amor reprimido en su interior, Judy no se deshizo de la ropa de su compañero, solo desató su corbata y con sus suaves manos bajó hasta la entrepierna del zorro, agarrando su masculinidad y ofreciéndole suaves movimientos que fueron subiendo de nivel con el paso de los segundos.

Nick se volvió loco al sentir el tacto de Judy contra su miembro se permitió disfrutan de este por algunos minutos, la atrajo para besar sus labios, quería estrujarla contra su pecho y hacerla suya ahí mismo, pero la gran barriga que Judy tenía no les permitía acercarse tanto.

— No quiero lastimar a los bebés, me corrijo a mis bebés, mis niños— soltó Nick al momento de tomar la mano de Judy para sacarla de adentro de sus pantalones — ven aquí — se recostó a su lado abrazándola, para la coneja el gesto con los niños sin duda solo confirmaba cuanto Nick amaba a sus hijos, el zorro necesito solo un segundo para quedar profundamente dormido.

Judy suspiró por ese momento, sería el último en el que pudiera tenerlo así de cerca, así de juntos, se aferró a su pecho, sintió una punzada de dolor tanto en su corazón como en su barriga.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Judy despertó lentamente, creyó que todo había sido un sueño pero al girar su cabeza, el zorro yacía dormido a su lado, no fue su imaginación, aún podía percibir el sabor de los labios del depredador, despertó con los brazos del pelirrojo abrazando su barriga, con cuidado lo alejó de ella para poder levantarse.

Lo cobijó y se recostó a su lado acariciando el pelaje de su cabeza, esa iba a ser la última vez, después de este día, el torpe zorro iba a ser de otra y ahora sin duda, lo habría perdido para siempre.

Un ligero dolor recorrió su espalda baja, eso hizo que se levantara de la cama, tocó su barriga, los pequeños se movían, siempre es así al sentir a su padre cerca, ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír, aunque el malestar no se disipaba se dirigió al baño y lavó su cara, escuchó al zorro gemir, de seguro tenía resaca, esta vez no habría manera de seguir callando lo sucedido la noche anterior, sería mejor enfrentarlo, Judy se detuvo en el umbral del baño — Buenos días — dijo primero con cierta seriedad.

Nick la miró con un ojo abierto y enseguida se levantó como resorte — ¿Que hago aquí? — su cara estaba llena de confusión.

"Genial, no podría tener mas mala suerte" pensó Judy, el zorro no recordaba como llegó a su departamento, por consecuencia tampoco los besos, la coneja se llevo las manos a su rostro en señal de molestia y frustración.

— Finnick te trajo — suspiró Judy con un aire de tristeza.

— ¿Porque? — el zorro se rascaba la nuca.

" ¿por que? Como diablos debería saberlo" pensó, pero en cambio calló varios segundos, tomó otro gran suspiro para calmarse y no perder el control — no lo sé — mintió

— Hicimos...- — insinuó el zorro

— No — interrumpió cortantemente la coneja — solo te desplomaste en la cama — mintió por segunda vez, desviando la mirada.

Nick por alguna razón está vez no le creía — ¿estas segura? — insistió

Las orejas de Judy se alzaron, ¿que significaba esa pregunta?, ¿acaso el si recordaba algo?, descartó fácilmente esa idea de su mente, lo conocía demasiado bien, Nick y el alcohol es una combinación de vacíos memoriales.

— ¿Segura de qué? — contra preguntó la coneja con incredulidad, una ceja alzada y evidente molestia.

Tal vez era el embarazo, pero Judy se había vuelto algo impaciente y malhumorada en los últimos días, quizás sólo era la idea de perderlo que la colocaba a la defensiva.

— ¿No pasó nada entre los dos? — Nick se levantó para acercarse a ella con lentitud.

— No, Nick — aseguró la coneja con firmeza.

— Que lástima — soltó el zorro — que perdida de tiempo entonces haber venido y no haber hecho nada.

— !Nick! — exclamó Judy un tanto molesta — ¿que es lo que pasa? ¿porque dices eso?

— !Porque estoy harto de que actuemos como idiotas! — aseveró el zorro algo alterado — Por favor Zanahorias es mas que obvio.

— ¿Qué es obvio? — le interrumpió la coneja que se cruzó de brazos.

— Que los dos sentimos cosas que no queremos admitir — Nick la tomó de los hombros — es bastante evidente lo que llevamos dentro.

Judy abrió sus ojos de par en par, pero no debía caer ante la vulnerabilidad de sus emociones — Es que no sé de qué hablas, Nick — la coneja intentaba hacerse la fuerte.

El zorro la soltó y se dio media vuelta, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, se dio cuenta que era el momento de agotar todos los recursos — Judy... — respiró profundamente — tal vez no haya otra oportunidad de que pueda decirte lo que realmente siento.

La cara de Judy cambió, se venía la oleada de sinceridad, el corazón comenzó a latirle con mucha fuerza, nuevamente sus pequeños pateaban con brusquedad por dentro de su vientre, como si se tratara de alguna señal.

— Te amo — confesó el zorro con la mirada baja y su voz quebrada para después caminar hacia ella — siempre te he amado.

La verdad finalmente quedo al descubierto, aquella que ambos sabían pero nunca se habían dicho, el zorro no necesitaba escuchar de su boca las mismas palabras el brillo en los ojos de Judy hablaban por ella y aquello que se empeñaba en callar, las lagrimas asomaron en ambos.

— Nick.. — susurró Judy casi con el corazón desbocado, sus manos y labios temblaban sin control, lo había dicho, el zorro acaba de pronunciar las palabras que ella siempre quiso escuchar, pero sabia que era tarde, muy tarde para darse una oportunidad.

— Si tan solo me dices que sientes lo mismo, cambiarías todo, te amo a ti, y a esos bebés que llevas dentro, los amo profundamente, déjame estar contigo, seamos una familia, por favor — Nick seguía dejando al descubierto sus emociones.

— Las cosas no son tan simples, Nick — la coneja intentaba ser realista — si yo hablo cambiaría todo, y no quiero eso — las lágrimas protestaban por el control que ella ejercía — mereces ser feliz y... — mordió sus labios para seguir, ansiaba solo aceptar la propuesta de Nick y dejar todo atrás.

— Tu me haces feliz — la interrumpió Nick tomándola de los brazos — te necesito, necesito estar a tu lado, a lado de esos niños, que los siento míos, mi corazón me lo dice, solo di que si, estoy desesperado, suplicándote que por favor acabes con mi sufrimiento — Nick apoyo su frente en el hombro de Judy — por favor...

— Pero no son tuyos.- intentó mostrarse seria — no son tus hijos, Nick — esa mentira ya era un veneno que la lastimaba tanto.

— Judy... — El zorro no comprendía que mas decir o hacer para que ella cediera.

— No, Nick — interrumpió la coneja con un nudo en la garganta — no debiste hacerte ideas erróneas sobre mi.

— !No soy estúpido! — se exasperó el pelirrojo — ¿porque demuestras cosas diferentes a lo que dices? ¿Por qué te empeñas en enterrar nuestra felicidad?

La coneja guardó silencio, a estas alturas no podía echarse para atrás, pero ver esos ojos verdes mirándola con tanto amor y sinceridad le estaba dando las fuerzas para atreverse, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, pero al intentar decir algo el zorro se adelanto.

— Respóndeme algo... — suspiró Nick — ¿alguna vez me amaste?

Judy comenzó a hiperventilar ante la pregunta, la respuesta era obvia sólo tenía que soltarla de sus labios sin remordimientos, este era el momento de hablar con la verdad o el silencio le haría peso toda su vida, Sin darse cuenta comenzó a afirmar moviendo su rostro en vertical y gracias a esto el corazón del zorro estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, la vio como sus labios se abrieron para articular la respuesta.

Ambos se desconcertaron por el sonido de la puerta, que dejó a los oficiales estáticos — Judy tudy — exclamaron al otro lado, se miraron pues sabían que esa combinación de palabras venía de una sola persona, el Señor Stew.

Judy se alarmó y se dirigió a la puerta, miró a Nick haciéndole señas con su rostro que se escondiera su compañero entendió el mensaje.

— Hola, son mis padres — los saludó Judy con una gran sonrisa-— llegaron antes — enfatizó en eso sin abrirles la puerta aún.

Si el departamento era pequeño el baño aún más estaba a un lado de la entrada y no daba espacio para nada, Nick se encontraba escondido ahí.

— Pues con esa barriga, siendo la madrina creíamos que necesitarías mucha ayuda, así que vinimos antes —le comentó su madre a la coneja, las expresiones de Judy eran muy evidentes — ¿pasa algo cariño?— indagó la madre.

— No para nada, todo está bien…

— ¿Podemos pasar? — preguntó el padre.

— !Si claro! Adelante — les dijo Judy mientras abría la puerta — como ven aún no estoy lista, y todo está un poco desordenado — no había que ser detallista para notar que Judy escondía algo.

La señora Bonnie vio en la esquina de la cama la corbata tan peculiar y supo lo que pasaba, la tomó para ocultarla de su esposo — ¿como van los niños? — preguntó mientras guardaba la evidencia en su bolsillo.

— Hoy amanecieron las inquietos que nunca, debe ser la emoción por este día — comento Judy.

— ¿Jack sigue sin aparecer? Judy Tudy cuando vea a ese hijo... te juro que — el Señor stew comenzaba a alterarse.

— Cariño !por favor! — su esposa le regreso la cordura.

Para Judy recordar la situación de Jack solo hacia que se le revolviera el estomago — Fui yo quien le pedí que no me buscara nunca más, no lo quiero en mi vida, mis niños son solo míos, creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso — ante estas palabras todos guardaron silencio.

— ¿ya desayunaste mi niña? — preguntó su madre para romper la tensión.

— No, aún no — respondió su hija.

— Stew creo que vinimos demasiado temprano, vamos a buscar algo para que Judy pueda desayunar y así ella puede cambiarse también ¿les parece? — padre e hija respondieron afirmativamente.

Antes de salir la señora Bonnie tomo las manos de Judy — no tardaremos, espero tengas todo solucionado cuando regresamos — le comentó a su hija — aun estas a tiempo de decírselo — susurro para que su esposo no pudiera escucharla, acaricio la mejilla de su hija para luego dar media vuelta.

Judy no comprendió del todo el mensaje hasta que abrió sus manos y vio la corbata del zorro entre ellas, su madre sabía que Nick estaba ahí por eso se llevo a su padre a propósito.

— ¿ya se fueron? — pregunto Nick en la puerta del baño.

— Si, ya puedes salir — le indicó Judy.

— Zanahorias, esto es una locura, yo detendré esa boda y…

— No — fue interrumpido por Judy — vas ha casarte, vas ha tener tu propia familia y vas ha ser feliz, ella… Lucy te ama, no merece esto, tu la ilusionaste, le prometiste una vida a su lado y sé que ella puede hacerte muy feliz, yo no puedo corresponderte Nick, Perdóname — entregando en sus manos la corbata — vete, tienes que asistir a tu boda.

Nick la miró, sus ojos mostraban una expresión decidida a no ceder, cualquier cosa que dijera no cambiaría nada lo sabía, con la cola y las orejas bajas, se dirigió a la puerta, mientras veía a la coneja de espaldas recargando sus manos sobre la mesa, solo le dio una rápida mirada y salió de aquella diminuta habitación.

Judy reprimía su dolor, pero solo escuchar que la puerta se cerraba se fue en lagrimas, empuñó sus manos y soltó un gemido, lloraba por dos razones: dolor físico y emocional.

La coneja se preparó rápidamente para cuando sus padres regresaron con el desayuno estaba lista para afrontar ese día, estos trajeron unos ricos panes de canela que devoró en segundos y apaciguaron el movimiento de sus bebes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los Hopps llegó pronto al lugar de la ceremonia, era un club campestre que la familia de Lucy reservó para ese día, una camino en medio del patio fue decorado para recibir a la novia y los invitados.

— Está todo muy lindo— comentó el señor Stew.

— Tienes razón, iré a buscar a Lucy para asegurar me que todo está en orden — les dijo Judy a sus padres para tomar otro camino.

— La noto un poco extraña ¿no crees? — le preguntó Stew a su esposa.

— Sólo debe estar agotada, esta en la última etapa del embarazo, tranquilo — a pesar de saber lo que sucedía con su hija, Boonie prefirió no presionarla, sabía que la carga emocional de ese día era suficiente, sus orejas caídas al caminar lo decían todo.

— Te ves hermosa — fue el cumplido con que saludo la coneja a la zorra.

Era cierto, el vestido color perla encajaba tan bien en el cuerpo de Lucy resaltando todos sus atributos, la decoración de encajes en el frente y su sencillo pero bello tocado en la cabeza la hacían una novia muy linda y elegante sin duda.

— Judy, me alegro tanto que llegarás, la decoradora está como loca preguntando por ti, ve con ella para asegurar que todo este en orden, aún no puedo creer lo estoy tan nerviosa — le dijo a la coneja mientras la tomaba de las manos.

— Hoy es tu gran día, me asegurare que todo salga bien, por ahora sólo preocúpate en ti y estar radiante para la ceremonia.

— Creo que debes pasar a ver a Nick, parecía más nervioso que yo.

— Eso no me sorprende, ambas sabemos que sólo se hace el duro por fuera — todos los presentes rieron con ese comentario.

— Iré a verlo y después buscaré a la decoradora, tu tranquila — La coneja sintió de nuevo un calambre en su espalda, la hizo fruncir el ceño, Lucy se percató de ello.

— Judy, estas bien? — se mostró preocupada

— Si — dijo algo calmada — no es nada, solo un pequeño dolor, ya esta pasando.

— ¿Segura? — Lucy se acercó a ella — ¿no es mejor que llamemos a tu doctor?

— !No! — Exclamo la coneja, no te preocupes es algo que pueda manejar, voy a ver a Nick. Vale

Antes de irse, Lucy le recordó que debía dar un discurso cosa que la coneja había olvidado por completo, mintió diciéndole que ya lo tenía listo.

En el camino hizo una pausa para tomar asiento, Judy le pidió a un mesero que le regalara hoja y papel, en pocos minutos las palabras estaban listas, dobló la hoja y la guardó en la cinta que rodeaba su cintura para luego dirigirse al cuarto donde estaba Nick, Tocó la puerta y éste le pidió que pasara.

Judy creyó que estaría acompañado pero al parecer sus amigos aún no llegaban, se saludaron de beso en la mejilla.

— Soy patético, uso corbata todos los días y aún no puedo lograr que este corbatín quede bien — bromeó Nick

— Sólo eres un zorro torpe— le dijo Judy mientras le ayudaba con el problema — listo, te ves muy guapo.

— Zanahorias gracias, sabes yo…

— Nick es tu gran día, no hablemos de nada que pueda dañarlo por favor — Ante estas palabras el zorro no le quedó más que resignarse a no insistir.

— ¿Ya está todo listo?— preguntó Judy

— Si ya, en mi caso sólo era el traje, los anillos los entregué hace rato y los votos están por aquí— hablaba mientras escuchaba en sus bolsillos, las púpilas de Nick se dilataron al notar que la hoja no estaba donde debería — oh no — se lamentó, llevándose las manos al rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Judy

— Dejé los votos en la mesa de noche, creí que había tomado el pedazo de papel pero no.

— Si no tuvieras tu cabeza pegada al cuello, quien sabe donde la dejarías

— !Exacto!, hey... espera esa frase — Nick trataba de recordar.

— La dijiste cuando nos conocimos en aquella fila de la heladería, pensar que al final si funcionó por que termine comprando esa enorme paleta — la nostalgia de aquel recuerdo hizo a Judy sonreír, recordó el papel que tenía, lo tomo y le extendió la mano a Nick para que lo tomará.

— Estoy segura que serán unos buenos votos, sólo prometemos que no los leerás antes, confía en mi— le pidió a su amigo.

— ¿Acaso es una confesión de amor? — bromeó Nick.

— Tonto, son sólo… palabras muy lindas escritas con sinceridad, seguro que a Lucy le gustarán, lo sé — dicho esto Nick prefirió sólo confiar y guardo el doblado papel en su bolsillo.

— Gracias cola de algodón tu siempre salvándome — le sonrió

— Para eso estamos los amigos — la coneja respiró profundamente intentaba no fruncir el ceño, Nick se percató de tan peculiar expresión.

— Zanahorias? — se acercó a ella — ¿que pasa?

Judy se sobó la barriga, estaba muy tensa — nada, nada, solo un pequeño malestar.

— Quieres que te lleve al...

— No, no — interrumpió Judy — estoy bien, solo es un... — el dolor la interrumpió pero seguía conteniéndose — Hazel y oliver están muy animados este día, solo eso.

La coneja se incorporó luego de que el malestar se fuera, los compañeros charlaron sólo un par de minutos puesto que Judy necesitaba asegurar que todo lo demás estuviera en orden.

Primero fue a la cocina, luego con la organizadora para verificar el orden de las mesas y los invitados, entonces un de nuevo ese fuerte dolor la doblegó intentó no prestarle mucha atención y seguir normal pero las punzadas se intensificaban llegando un punto en que se hicieron insoportables Judy le pidió a su compañera que buscará ayuda, la cebra encargada de la logística y decoración se apresuró a ir en busca de los padres de Judy.

Finnick entraba al lugar y desde lejos apreció la situación de la coneja, miro a todos lados, evidentemente Nick no estaba presente, eso lo desconcertó, se acercó a ella.

— Hey Hoops, no luces nada bien ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? — preguntó el zorro rubio

— No — se quejaba Judy — ya vienen mis padres

— puedo llamar a Nick...

— !No! — casi gritaba la coneja interrumpiéndolo — no le digas nada, por favor, es su boda, ambos sabemos que seria capaz de dejar esto tirado, por favor, ya deben venir mis padres, te lo pido por los niños Finnick, no le digas nada a Nick — suplicaba con desesperación.

— Entonces si son sus hijos — aseguro el Rubio y el gesto de Judy desviando su mirada se lo afirmo — ¿No arreglaron nada, cierto? — se cruzó de brazos el pequeño depredador

La respuesta de Judy se vio interrumpida ante la llegada de sus padres y de un oso polar que llevaba a Fru Fru, cuando estos llegaron, sus rostros cambiaron a una preocupación alarmante al ver a la coneja sobre un charco de agua, Judy había roto fuente.

 **Continuará...**


	13. El llamado de la sangre

Proyecto conjunto creado por **Iva Ren y Cpbr15** , pueden encontrar el fic en ingles en el perfil de Iva Ren.

.

.

 **13: El llamado de la sangre**

.

.

 _"tu vienes me acaricias y te marchas con el sol_

 _me duele solo ser tu diversión_

 _dices que me amas que no ahi nadie como yo_

 _que soy la dueña de tu corazón_

 _pero alguien mas esta en tu habitación_

 _quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

 _quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

 _quiero ser como tu, quiero ser yo la fuerte"_

 _~La de la mala suerte- Jessy y Joy ~_

.

.

La hora había llegado, arrepentirse ya no estaba en los planes, los invitados estaban listos, la orquesta en su sitio, todos aguardaban a la ceremonia, Nick estaba viendo por la vereda en donde de un segundo a otro aparecería Lucy, el Juez se encontraba listo para llevar a cabo la ceremonia, el zorro no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, los nervios lo invadieron cuando vizualizo a la zorra llevada por la mano de su padre, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, sin duda ella lucía tan radiante, tan hermosa, tan feliz..

El zorro se obligo a si mismo a sonreir, tomó la mano de Lucy y se acercaron al altar, los invitados tomaron asiento, Nick dio un vistazo detras suyo para ver a Finnick, sin embargo no había rastros de éste, otra ronda por el lugar con sus ojos en busca de la coneja y tampoco, empezó a desesperarse un poco pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

—Estamos aqui reunidos para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio —empezó el juez

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Judy se quejaba fuertemente del dolor, tenía un miedo terrible, no entendía porque se estaba poniendo de parto tan pronto, ¿porque precisamente ese día?, sus niños buscaban venir a este mundo mientras su padre se casaba con otra, estaba en la habitación con su madre, quien trataba de tranquilizarla.

—Mamá, tengo miedo —la coneja apenas podia articular palabras.

—Tranquila hija, respira conmigo —la calmaba su madre mientras le indicaba que respirara lentamente.

El médico entró con preocupación, eso aumentó mas la tensión —Judy — decía el doctor preocupado mientras entraban unos enfermeros a prepararla —tendremos que hacerte una cesárea, el niño es demasiado grande para que lo puedas dar a luz.

—Haga lo que sea necesario doctor —lloraba Judy — solo prometame que mis bebes estaran bien, por favor— era presa del panico en esos momentos, en especial por el macho, aun no sabia a ciencia cierta si el niño estaba en buenas condiciones.

—Muy bien, puede venir con nosotros señora —le indicó el medico a Bonnie —le daremos ropa de quirófano.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nick suspiro profundamente era el momento de leer sus votos, los de Lucy fueron muy conmovedores, esperaba estar a la altura de las palabras de sus esposa, saco el papel de sus bolsillo para desdoblarlo y comenzar la lectura.

 _"Este dia es demasiado especial, para mi y para ti, son momentos como estos los que nos definen y se guardan en nuestros corazones y hoy amor mio, no te estoy pidiendo ser tu dueño, solo me basta que quieras estar a mi lado el resto de nuestras vidas, como complices de nuestra felicidad._

 _Tu, has convertido mi viida en luz y un bello manantial, pintaste de colores una exitencia que antes solo era gris, por eso prometo cuidar de ti, de este mundo que hemos construido para los dos, de tus sueños por muy raro que estos puedan llegar a ser._

 _Si tengo que confesar algo es que atrapaste mi corazon desde la primera vez que te vi, estoy seguro que la vida elige los momentos que van ha cambiarnos para siempre y el mio fue sin duda cuando me regalaste una sonrisa por primera vez._

 _Y Cai, rendido ante esos hermosos ojos y la picardia que trasmitian, mostrabas tanta seguridad que era imposible negarse a esos encantos, a la ternura de tus palabras, y me enamore sin duda, de ti, de la facilidad como alegrabas mi vida con solo verte sonreir, pero el amor es una semilla que nace y debe ser regada para que florezca y haga raices fuertes en nuestros corazones._

 _Y tu lo lograste, sentar las raices de nuestro amor en mi alma, no tienes idea de cuanto amo nuestros silencios, esos momentos en que solos necesitamos mirarlos para entendernos y las palabras sobran, la capacidad que tienes de hacer que todo lo demas desaparezca y solo existas tu, podemos estar rodeados de tanta gente que a veces por tu compañia no soy capaz de percibirlos, mis sentidos te buscan a ti y solo a ti, mis ojos deseaban verte siempre, mis orejas escuchar la melodia de tu voz, mi olfato percibir el aroma de tus encantos, mi boca el sabor de tus besos y mi piel el contacto con la tuya._

 _Te amo de una manera que no tiene cabida en la cordura, quiero tenerle mia sin ataduras, darte mis alas para que alcanzes tus sueños, mis hombros para que apoyes tus ilusiones, mi vida para soportar la tuya, y le doy gracias al destino por conocerte, gracias al cielo por tu existir y a ti, gracias por haberme elegido entre tanta gente"_

Después de darse cuenta de lo que estaba leyendo, sintió una punzada directo alcorazón alcorazón, miró a su alrededor buscando a su Judy, ella ya no estaba, todo fue planeado, se fue, le estaba confesando sus sentimientos en estas letras para que las leyera a su esposa ¿porque había sido tan cruel en hacer eso con él?

Lucy soltaba algunas lágrimas, sonriente y feliz le dijo un gracias en voz baja.

—Procedamos a las firmas —dijo el juez entregando el bolígrafo a Nick.

Nick tomó el bolígrafo pensativo, tragó saliva, aún no cabía en lo que acababa de leer en aquel papel, su corazón latía muy fuerte, en todo momento en su mente estaba Judy, la voz de aquella coneja no paraba de sonar en sus adentros, de nuevo aquel recuerdo de ellos haciendo el amor apareció como un flashazo, recordó las palabras de Finnick "¿Estas seguro que fue esa liebre quien la embarazó?"

*—Zanahorias —estaba recordando parte de la noche anterior —mi coneja*

Ya era muy tarde, Nicholas Wilde cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, debía seguir adelante, estaba cerrando un capítulo de su vida para escribir uno nuevo, todo conlcuyo al poner su firma lentamente en aquella acta de matrimonio.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Judy se encontraba ya en la sala de parto, los doctores estaban listos para realizar la cirugía, la coneja se encontraba algo encandilada por las blancas y brillantes luces de la habitación, había una cortina celeste que le impedía mirar lo que los doctores hacían.

—Aquí viene la pequeña — le escucho decir al doctor

Judy sintió una fuerte presión en su barriga, se quejó ligeramente para después escuchar un tierno llanto, seguido de las manos del doctor levantando a la pequeña cría, cuando los ojos de la coneja hicieron contacto con aquel diminuto cuerpo de su hija, las lágrimas ya estaban cayendo por sus mejillas.

—!Oh ya esta! — exclamó emocionada la coneja a su madre –mama ya esta, !ya esta aquí!

—Mira como llora — menciono Bonnie llevándose las manos a la cara de la emoción.

Los médicos en seguida se llevaron a la pequeña conejita, la pesaron, la limpiaron y la envolvieron en una manta para entregarla a Bonnie, Judy no le quitaba la mirada de encima, era simplemente perfecta, su madre acercó a la bebé, quién no paraba de llorar, sin duda para Judy ese era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en su vida.

—Hola lindura –le habló a la pequeña —mi Hazel.

Judy acarició la mejilla de su hija quien con solo sentir el tacto de su madre se tranquilizó y abrió sus ojitos con lentitud y miró a Judy, esa mirada no podía ser de nadie más que de su padre, sus brillantes ojos verdes la obervaban reconociéndola como su madre.

—Ahora vamos por ese pequeño — dijo el doctor quien intentaba sacar a la otra cría – !oh por Dios!- Exclamó algo asombrado.

—¿Que pasa doctor? — la preocupación se hizo presente en el rostro de la coneja — ¿que le pasa a mi bebé?

—Es un poco más grande que la niña — los ojos del doctor seguían sorprendidos.

—¿Que está pasando?, dígame por favor –Judy estaba llena de angustia.

El doctor no contestaba, las lágrimas de felicidad de la coneja pasaron a ser de preocupación, podía esperarse lo que sea, que tal vez el pequeño no hubiera sobrevivido o peor aún, que el bebé no fuera un bebé, sino "algo" que no alcanzó a desarrollarse como se debe, el miedo la invadió por completo.

Sin embargo antes de que el corazón se le rompiera, escuchó al doctor que ya estaba fuera y que ahora todo tenia sentido, eso provocó que Judy alzara su mirada mientras observaba como el médico cortaba el segundo cordón umbilical, el doctor aún seguía maravillado con lo que estaba sosteniendo en sus manos, levantando al pequeño lentamente, Judy observó a Oliver en las manos del doctor, enrollado y tiernamente abrazando su cola, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la madre ante la imagen de su hijo.

—!Mi niño! –lloraba al ver al pequeño zorro pelirrojo.

Bonnie sonrió al mirar al bebé, ya no había la menor duda que Nick era el padre de esas criaturas, al igual que con la niña, pesaron y revisaron a Oliver, tenía su ceño fruncido, como si se mostrara algo molesto por haber sido sacado de su guarida, ya envuelto la enfermera lo acercó a Judy.

—Solo un momentito — dijo la enfermera acercando al pequeño zorro —hay que llevarlo a la incubadora.

Oliver hizo contacto con la mejilla de su madre, soltó un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, su expresión facial cambió radicalmente, se sintió más tranquilo, más a gusto, a Judy le tomó segundos para que se aprendiera de memoria a su hijo, estaba perfecto, no le hacía falta nada, tenía todos sus deditos en sus patas, en sus manos, era la viva imagen de Nick.

—Hola Oliver —le habló al niño —no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti.

—Tengo que llevármelo —interrumpió la enfermera —podrá verlo más tarde.

Judy con impotencia vio como se llevaban a su pequeño, miró a su madre y de repente sintió sus parpados pesados, los enfermeros le estaban administrando tranquilizantes para que pudieran terminar de hacer el procedimiento, cerró sus ojos lentamente con el pensamiento de Nick en su mente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¿Como esta? ¿Que paso? ¿Que fueron? –Stew hacia muchas preguntas, él estaba en la sala de espera junto a Fru Fru

—Todo salió bien — dijo Bonnie contenta —fueron una niña y un niño, están en cuneros.

—Pues vamos a verlos — propuso Fru Fru, quien estaba emocionada

—Ya quiero verlos — Stew se levantó de la silla

La cara de Bonnie mostraba preocupación, era inminente que su esposo veria a los niños, "la verdad siempre te alcanza" penso , iba a armarse algo grande de seguro.

— Fru Fru ¿me regalas un momento a solas con mi esposo?, por favor — pidio la madre, la musaraña entendio todo al instante.

—Por supuesto señora Hoops, estare en la siguiente sala, llameme si dan alguna novedad.

Boonie vio a la pequeña retirarse y suspiro profundamente, era mejor ir apaciguando las cosas, miro a su esposo directamente a los ojos y hablo —Tu nieto, Oliver, es un bebé precioso— expreso la coneja.

—Me imagino, es nuestro nieto despues de todo — aludio stew con orgullo.

— Cariño, Judy nos necesita ahora más que nunca, cuando veas lo precioso que es Oliver estoy segura que lo amaras tanto como yo, ya cai rendida ante ese hermoso niño— Boonie aun no sabia como darle la noticia a su esposo.

—Lo amare muchisimo, no entiendo por que te preocupas — le dijo el conejo a su esposa mientras acariciaba su mejilla

— ¿aun si es un zorro?— Indago Boonie y la mirada incredula con la boca abierta de su esposo le indico que aun no procesaba bien la pregunta.

—No, no, ¿no entiendo de que hablas? — pregunto el Señor sin querer entender aun la noticia.

—Tu nieto es un zorro, igual que su padre — Boonie mordio sus labios de los nervios — Nick es el padre de los bebés.

—!pero ese malnacido se esta casando con otra! ¿como pudo hacerle eso a Judy? — le basto solo un instante al señor stew para exasperarse.

—Por que el no lo sabe Stew— le comento Boonie, pero su esposo parecio no escucharla.

—¿Que?, ¿como que no lo sabe?, ¿como pudo nuestra hija permitir esto? ¿Asistir a esa boda como si nada?

—!Escuchame por una vez! — grito Boonie —No lo sabe, no sabe que son sus hijos, Judy nunca se lo dijo, ella asi lo quizo, tampoco sabe que ella se va de esta ciudad la proxima semana, tal vez no es correcto lo que Judy ha echo pero es nuestra hija y debemos apoyarla — ante las palabras de su esposa no podia hacer mucho para objetar, el señor stew se limito a voler a tomar asiento y pedirle a Boonie que le contara todo lo que sabia.

Finnick llevaba rato en la sección de los cuneros, en una esquina de brazos cruzados, observando la incubadora donde se encontraba Oliver y a lado la cuna de Hazel, no era difícil adivinar que eran los hijos de la coneja y de su amigo el zorro, tenían una gran pegatina en el cristal donde decía el nombre de Judy y el número de habitación, sacó su móvil y enfocó una fotografía a la pequeña coneja, quien raramente lo miraba fijamente como si supiera que la estaban retratando.

En cuanto se percató que los Hopps y Fru Fru se acercaban, guardó su móvil en el bolsillo y se alejó lentamente para buscar la habitación de Judy.

Se encontraba en el dilema de notificar a Nick sobre el suceso, por un lado sabía que la coneja sería descubierta de todas formas, por otro lado no era su asunto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Judy abrió sus ojos en la habitación, inmóvil y adolorida miró que tenía un huésped en su habitación, Finnick casi en un rincón con sus brazos cruzados.

—Creí que nunca despertarías —se acercó el zorro rubio lentamente a ella, Judy intentó incorporarse pero era demasiado doloroso hacer cualquier movimiento y esfuerzo.

—Tranquila, no es necesario que te muevas —dijo Finnick mientras quedaba justo al frente de la cama —tuviste unos niños muy lindos.

Las orejas de la coneja se alzaron, sabía lo que eso pudiera significar, miró fijamente al zorro rubio — ¿le vas a decir? Te recuerdo que ahora mismo debe estar casandose con Lucy, ella es quien debe darle sus hijos no yo, no es necesario que lo sepa.

—No se — el zorro estaba pensativo — debería, pero... —se giró a mirar al techo pero volvió a mirarla —no sé, no es mi asunto.

—¿Entonces? –la coneja arqueó su ceja

—Al menos debería saber que estas aquí — sacó su móvil para textear a Nick.

—No, Finnick — la coneja se alteró ante el comentario —no se lo digas, no… por favor — suplicó.

—¿Porque no? —noterrumpió el zorro rubio —al menos debes la explicación de porqué te desapareciste de su boda de la nada ¿o no? — vio como Judy fruncia el ceño de impotencia —Ups — dijo Finnick con cierta altanería — ya se envió — mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—No debiste acer eso — le reprocho Judy.

—Me lo vas a agradecer algún día — comento el zorro antes de salir por la puerta.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nick bebía de una copa mientras miraba la fiesta, la música empezaba a aturdirle, comenzaba a sentirse fastidiado, aún seguía sobrio, miró a Lucy con algunos invitados, bebió de nuevo mientras pensaba "¿en donde rayos se había metido esa coneja?", se sentía algo molesto con ella por la treta cruel que le hizo con esos votos, pero su enojo se vio interrumpido por la alerta que llegó a su móvil.

Nuevo mensaje de Finnick:

 _"¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo bueno?"_

La cara de Nick frunció el ceño, el pequeño rufián también estaba desaparecido, como se atrevía a perderse su boda?

 _"Donde carajos estas?"_ —le contestó en el mensaje

Su móvil timbró de nuevo la alerta.

 _Aquí de visitando a la nueva mamá_ —le respondió el zorro rubio

Nick enseguida pensó en Judy, la coneja había dado a luz a los bebés, eso explicaba su ausencia, estaba muy sorprendido, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio la fotografía adjunta que Finnick envió, la pequeña Hazel en la pantalla del móvil de zorro, seguido de otro mensaje de su amigo:

 _"No hay duda de que tiene los ojos de su padre"_

 **Continuará…**


	14. La partida

Proyecto conjunto creado por **Iva Ren y Cpbr15** ,

pueden encontrar la versión en inglés en el perfil de Iva Ren.

.

.

* * *

 **14: La partida.**

* * *

.

.

 _"Se alejo de mi vida de un solo golpe, se fue sin decirme adiós_

 _me rompió la sonrisa, las ilusiones, el alma y el corazón_

 _le di todo mi amor y no fue suficiente_

 _no quiso quererme como la quise yo_

 _¿que voy ha hacer con todo este amor?_

 _Que no cabe en mi pecho, que me cala los huesos_

 _que se ahoga en este mar de dolor_

 _que me quema la carne, que me hierve la sangre_

 _que me esta partiendo en dos la razón_

 _¿Que voy ha hacer sin su amor?¿que voy ha hacer con mi amor? "_

 _._

 _~Que voy hacer con mi amor- Alejandro Fernández~_

 _._

.

.

Nick comenzó a delirar, sus manos temblaban, el nudo en su garganta no le permitía emitir ningún sonido, mordió sus labios para contener el grito de emoción que demandaba por salir de su interior, su corazón parecía bombear más sangre de la acostumbrada, latía tan rápido que podría salirse de su lugar en cualquier momento, acariciaba la pantalla contemplando la fotografía, era su niña, suya sin duda, ya no había forma que la coneja pudiera seguirlo negando, luego de tomar algunas bocanas de aire y de no dejar de mirar esa fotografía de su bebé, se llevó el celular a su pecho, un amor inmensamente grande se desbordaba en su interior por sus niños, ahora solo faltaba ir a verlos.

—¿Qué hay del niño? –le texteó a Finnick

—Está en incubadora, no dejan verlo, pero está bien. –fue la última respuesta de su amigo.

—¿Esta todo bien? —la voz de Lucy puso en alerta todos los sentidos de Nick, se limpió las lágrimas y volteó su cuerpo para mirar a su esposa.

—Nada, solo estoy… conmovido aun por este día, es el más importante de mi vida — respondió con mucha serenidad disimulando la verdadera razón de sus emociones.

—Nick... —Lucy aun no cabía de felicidad por su boda, le regaló un beso en la mejilla a su esposo —los invitados preguntan por ti, ¿volvemos con ellos?

—Claro –Nick se limitó a complacerla, prefirió guardar la noticia de los bebés para otra ocasión y tomando la mano de su esposa regresaron a la recepción.

La gente disfrutaba de la hermosa fiesta, pero la mente del zorro se encontraba con sus niños, necesitaba librarse de Lucy y escabullirse a conocer a sus hijos, pero no podía levantar sospecha ni decirle nada a su esposa porque esta insistiría en ir con él y los bebés delatarían la verdad sin duda.

Mañana a primera hora partirían ambos a su luna de miel, el tiempo jugaba en su contra, Nick comenzaba a impacientarse aunque se mostrara muy sereno, "Hazel, Oliver" esos nombres daban vueltas en su cabeza, en especial su niño, anhelaba verlo, saber más sobre su condición, saber si estaba bien, saber por qué lo tenían en incubadora, quería tenerlos a ambos en sus brazos, en los bebés era todo lo que Nick podía pensar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Judy contemplaba a su pequeño fue traído en su incubadora a la habitación de la madre para una pequeña visita, a pesar del inmenso dolor en su cuerpo el alivio venia de su alma y la noticia que Oliver mostraba estar en buenas condiciones, no pudo tocarlo, pero el poco tiempo le alcanzo para detallarlo por completo, era simplemente perfecto, llevaba a la pequeña en brazos, los dos bebés dormían apaciblemente.

—Mi bebito precioso –las lágrimas salían casi a chorros –no te preocupes, tu serás un niño fuerte y sano –acariciaba el cristal, era doloroso mirarlo ahí enredado entre tantos cables –te reunirás con tu hermanita y seremos una familia.

El niño movía sus bracitos al sonido de la voz de Judy, las lágrimas continuaban cayendo del rostro de la coneja.

—Perdónenme por negarle su existencia a su padre –sollozaba –pero él ya tiene su vida a lado de alguien más –miraba como Hazel empezaba a quejarse –no mi niña, no –la arrullaba –les prometo que yo lo cuidaré con todo mi amor, los protegeré con mi vida.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sus padres habían ido a su departamento a preparar todo para la salida de ella y los niños, el espacio era demasiado pequeño para los tres, así que Fru Fru ofreció su casa para estos primeros días, mientras Judy pudiera lograr organizarse para su viaje a la ciudad que sería su nueva residencia y la de sus hijos.

Fru Fru le daba muchos consejos de maternidad a su amiga, hablan en voz baja, pues la pequeña Hazel dormía en una cuna al lado de su madre

— No te preocupes, serás una excelente madre —le dijo la musaraña a la coneja dándole ánimos.

—Todo es demasiado maravilloso —comentó la coneja, aun incrédula por su nueva situación.

—Judy... ambas sabemos que Nick puede aparecer en cualquier momento —le recordó Fru Fru.

—Eso no pasará, es casi medio día, la boda fue ayer, a primera hora se irían de viaje por la luna de miel, está lejos en estos momentos y es mejor así, además aún no sé qué tanto le dijo Finnick.

— ¿Aun estas segura de querer irte de Zootopia? —indago la pequeña musaraña.

La coneja lo meditó por algunos segundos —Es lo mejor, no me importa si ya conoce la verdad de los niños, nosotros no somos su familia, en unos días estaré lejos de aquí y de todo, iniciaré una nueva vida con mis hijos, ellos son todo lo que necesito para seguir adelante —le dijo a su amiga regalándole una gran sonrisa.

— Mientras estés conmigo nadie podrá acercarse a ti y a los bebés ni siquiera Nick, lo mantendré a lejos hasta que puedas viajar, te lo prometo —aseguró Fru Fru.

—Jack... el... también lo has mantenido a raya ¿cierto? —preguntó la coneja

—Si, no importa cuánto intentó acercarse a ti, los osos de papá nunca lo permitieron, jamás dejaría que te hubiera vuelto a poner un dedo encima.

—Gracias —susurró Judy haciendo sonrojar a Fru Fru.

—Tranquila, tonta coneja, sabes que te apoyaré siempre, somos amigas Judy, no tienes nada que agradecer —le dijo Fru Fru

Al final la coneja tuvo razón, Nick no pudo librarse de Lucy por lo cual no asomó por el hospital, Oliver necesito un par de días antes de ser dado de alta, los tres pudieron instalarse en la casa de Fru Fru sin mayores complicaciones, luego de una semana acompañada de sus padres y con el corazón partido en dos por la nostalgia Judy tomó rumbo con sus hijos a su nuevo destino dejando todo atrás, su vieja vida, sus amigos, su trabajo y al padre de sus hijos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasaron algunos días mas, Nick miraba su celular nuevamente, tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de volver a marcar, luego de varios timbres escuchó la voz de la operadora pidiéndole dejar un mensaje, colgó, estaba por querer estrellar el aparato contra la pared, seguía sin saber nada de la coneja ni de sus hijos, llamó incluso a los padres de Judy pero estos también ignoraron sus llamadas igual que la hija.

Finnick fue al hospital un par de veces más, pero los osos de Mr. Big lo mantuvieron a raya, por lo cual no pudo darle más novedades de los bebes a su amigo. Fru Fru fue la única que le respondió diciéndole que los niños estaban bien pero sin dar mayores detalles justificándose en que lo mejor sería esperar que regresara, pero incluso ahora que estaba de vuelta en Zootopia seguía sin saber nada de su compañera.

Necesitaba poder escabullirse de su esposa y buscar a Judy en el acto, ya no aguantaba un segundo más sin saber nada de ella o de sus niños, fingir estar feliz con Lucy ya le era insoportable.

—Nick, Nick —lo llamaba Lucy en la distancia, el zorro guardó su celular en el bolsillo y fue hasta donde se encontraba su esposa.

—¿Que sucede tesoro? —preguntó el zorro.

—No encuentro las cosas que compramos para la cocina, desde que llegamos no has ayudado a desempacar, por favor Nick fue un viaje largo y quiero descansar, mañana tenemos que trabajar —su esposa tenía razón mañana era la ocasión perfecta para buscar a Judy.

—Lo siento, ven déjame ayudarte con todo este desorden —se disculpó el zorro, para luego disponerse a tratar de organizar todo lo que salía de las maletas de aquel largo viaje.

Al día siguiente Nick se levantó más animado que nunca, se arregló y salió rápido de su departamento, Lucy aun dormía y no sintió a su esposo marcharse aquella mañana, le tomó unos minutos llegar hasta la puerta del edificio donde vivía la coneja, entró y la casera lo recibió con una cara de sorpresa que incluso a su edad lo expresaba todo, el zorro comenzó a sentir un vacío en el estómago, ya nada le gustaba.

—¿Nick? creí que... —la armadillo no podía articular bien las palabras para crear una oración — ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó la señora.

—Vine a visitar a Judy, vamos, solo me ausenté unos días por la luna de miel pero ya estoy de regreso, voy subiendo —dijo el zorro dando rápidos pasos hasta la escalera.

—Nick, no vale la pena que subas hasta allá — le comentó la armadillo.

El corazón del zorro quería desbordarse, nuevamente ese mal presentimiento lo invadió —¿A qué se refiere? ya se, si es por los bebés entrare sin hacer ruido, no se preocupe — le aseguró el zorro.

—No hijo, Judy no está, se fue, creí que lo sabias —esas palabras destrozaron por completo el corazón del pelirrojo.

—¿Cómo que se fue? —preguntó Nick con las lágrimas queriéndose asomar por sus ojos de la conmoción.

—Luego de tu boda y tener a los bebés, ella no regresó aquí, sus padres vinieron por sus cosas y no supe más de Judy, no se a donde fue, sólo... sólo se fue hijo.

Nick no daba cabida a la noticia que recibió, negaba con su rostro y sentía como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse, se giró y subió corriendo las escaleras, llego a la puerta del departamento de la coneja y comenzó a golpearla con desesperación, tratando de dejar salir toda la frustración que llevaba por dentro, maldijo el momento en que le devolvio la copia de la llave a Judy.

—Abre la puerta Zanahorias, abre maldita sea! —las lágrimas salían sin control por los ojos del zorro, le comenzaba a faltar el aire, estaba desesperado, la había perdido a ella a sus hijos —te dije que abras esa puerta —comenzaba a subir el tono de su voz —abre ya Judy, déjame verlos, son míos, son mis hijos, mis niños.

El depredador dejó de tocar, cayó de rodillas y dejó que el llanto se apoderara de su ser, la realidad que ella no estuviera dolía de una manera tan fuerte y profunda que surcaba hasta el alma.

A paso lento la armadillo subió las escaleras mientras escuchaba el llanto del zorro, lo vio tirado frente a esa puerta, tan derrotado, lleno de frustración y decaído por el dolor, se acercó hasta la puerta ingresando la llave en la cerradura y empujándola para abrirla, un espacio vacío se abrió frente a los dos, el zorro se levantó rápidamente y entró para encontrase solamente con una inmensa sensación de soledad.

—Lo siento Nick, te dije que se fue, lamento mucho esto, pero no puedo ayudarte más, no tengo idea a donde habrá ido— le dijo la casera al zorro, quien lloraba desconsolado.

El zorro regresó su departamento totalmente abatido y derrotado, durante esos días Nick disimulo su dolor ante su esposa, pero al mismo tiempo en su interior se desataba una batalla campal entre la tristeza, desesperación, coraje e impotencia, esa coneja estaba siendo demasiado cruel, ¿porque hizo lo que hizo? ¿Porque se fue con sus hijos? Peor aún… ¿porque le negó su existencia? No entendía muchas cosas, hubo momentos de sobra en los que ella pudo haberse sincerado y hablarle con la verdad, ¿porque tuvo que esperar a que todo pasara? ¿porque lo permitió?

Cuando Lucy le pregunto por Judy solo se le ocurrio decirle que estaba con alguna de sus hermanas mientras pasaba su licencia, la zorra no uiso insistir y prefirio no tocar mas el tema de la coneja o los bebés.

Sin duda, el zorro tenia demasiadas preguntas y ninguna tenia respuesta, se dio cuenta que no conocía tan bien a la coneja como pensaba, sin embargo algunas cosas cobraban sentido ahora con su partida, definitivamente fue esa noche en la que se embriagó y amaneció en casa de ella, solo quedaba esperar, esperar a que el permiso de maternidad de la coneja expirara y regresara a la comisaria, debía encararla, ella debía explicaciones, tarde o temprano ella tendría que pararse por allá a rendir cuentas, solo debía esperar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola Nick— Saludo Garraza tan animado como de costumbre al zorro que entraba por la puerta de la comisaria, esperó pero no obtuvo ninguna palabra salir de la boca del pelirrojo, con su cola y orejas bajas Nick solo siguió de largo a la sala de reuniones, esperando que por algún milagro la coneja estuviera ahí, despues de todo hoy el era el dia que habia esperado por estos meses, la licencia de maternidad acabo, Hoops debia reportarse a trabajar.

La realidad que no saber nada de ella, de haberla perdido para siempre era aún inconcebible, entró al punto de integración de todas las mañanas en el trabajo, pero solo vio caras que no le interesaban, no respondió a ningún saludo, parecía un cuerpo vacío sin sentimientos que andaba solo por la fuerza de la física no por su propia voluntad.

Llegó al asiento que era habitual y miró a su lado, vacío, efectivamente la coneja no estaba, las ganas de volver a llorar llegaron en ese instante, de no haber sido por el ingreso del Jefe Bogo en aquel preciso momento seguramente hubiera soltado a gritar como en el departamento meses atrás. La asignación de labores no llevó mucho tiempo esa mañana, el zorro espero que todos los demás se fueran para hablar a solas con su jefe, este no se sorprendio también esperaba por esa conversación, pues intencionalmente asignó la ronda de Nick en último lugar.

—Jefe —el zorro habló primero —necesito que me regale unos minutos de su tiempo, por favor—suplicó.

—Sé lo que vas a preguntar, Wilde —se adelantó el búfalo, se quitó las gafas y las colocó en el bolsillo de su camisa, tomó asiento y habló —Hopps me notificó de su embarazo tan pronto supo la noticia, junto con la solicitud de su permiso de maternidad, también me entrego una de traslado, le pregunte si estaba totalmente segura de su decisión y ella me aseguró que era lo que quería— mientras el moreno hablaba el zorro escuchaba atentamente cada detalle —me pidió que no te diera la noticia, pues consideraba ser ella quien hablara contigo al respecto y yo estuve de acuerdo en que así fuera, me bastó unos días viéndote trabajar solo para darme cuenta que no sabías nada de su traslado.

—Si lo sabía, ¿porque no me lo dijo? Yo estuve como un idiota haciendo todo con la esperanza que luego ella volvería a ser mi compañera —le reprochó el zorro.

—Porque no era mi responsabilidad decírtelo, si ella calló fue por algún motivo y no pensaba irrespetar su decisión, menos estando embarazada—le indicó el Búfalo con un tono de voz algo molesto.

—Tiene que decirme a dónde se fue —le exigió Nick —ya hizo algo por ella, ahora haga esto por mi, dígame por favor donde esta ella, merezco saberlo, necesito verla, necesito ver a esos niños —los ojos de Nick nuevamente dejaron escapara algunas lágrimas.

A pesar del evidente dolor del zorro, Bogo guardó la verdad para sus adentros, Judy fue su mejor oficial en años, no estaba dispuesto a ir en contra de sus decisiones —no lo sé, Wilde — mintió —solo ella conocía su lugar de traslado cuando fue notificada, por seguridad ese tipo de información se maneja solo con el solicitante, lo siento mucho.

Los labios del zorro temblaban al igual que sus patas que ya no tenían la fuerza para sostenerlo de pie, sollozaba mientras intentaba controlar la respiración —Necesito estar solo —le pidió a su jefe.

El búfalo se levantó de la silla acomodándose el uniforme —tómate el día libre si quieres, nos vemos mañana Wilde — fue lo que dijo para luego salir de la sala de reuniones.

Nick caminó fuera de la comisaria totalmente derrotado, el mundo estaba por venírsele encima, ¿como es que esa coneja egoísta estaba desaparecida del mapa?, tenía demasiada impotencia, un sentimiento que quería acabar con su corazón, ese día algo en el interior del zorro se había quebrado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La noche caía sobre la ciudad, el silencio de los suburbios no era tan tranquilo, ahí estaba la coneja, sosteniendo a Oliver, el pequeño zorro se abrazaba con terquedad al cuerpo de su madre, Judy miraba por la ventana, la pequeña Hazel se echó a llorar de repente, eso hizo que la coneja girara hacia ella, los niños podían ser muy perceptibles, sentían lo que ella sentía, por un momento se frusto por la impotencia, la frustración, llego a un punto de pensar ¿si estaba haciendo lo correcto?.

 **Continuara…**


	15. Los días sin ti

Proyecto conjunto creado por **Iva Ren** y **Cpbr15** ,

pueden encontrar la versión en inglés en el perfil de Iva Ren.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **15: Los días sin ti.**_

 _._

 _._

 _"Me duele amarte_

 _sabiendo que ya te perdi_

 _tan solo quedara la lluvia_

 _mojando mi llanto y me hablara de ti_

me duele amarte

los sueños que eran para ti

se fueron con cada palabra

con cada momento que espere vivir

me duele tanto sospechar

que ni tu sombra volvera para abrigar

mi alma en pedazos.

.

~Me duele amarte - Reik~

 _._

 _._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— _Hola Nick –saludó la coneja –mira ven, ¿quieres conocer a tu hija?_

 _Nick estaba ahí de pie en el umbral de la puerta, totalmente estático y sin reaccionar, miró a la coneja acercarse a él, tomó la mano del zorro y la jaló hacia la cuna, Nick puso observar en el interior a su pequeña Hazel, apaciblemente dormida, el zorro no pudo contener la ternura de la niña, la tomó en sus manos, era tan diminuta, que le cabía en una mano._

— _Hola mi vida –le habló Nick –no sabes lo ansioso que estaba por verte –comenzó a acariciar su mejilla –de sentir tu cuerpecito en mis brazos._

— _Tiene tus ojos –mencionó la coneja._

 _Nick observó como la niña abría lentamente sus ojos y soltaba un quejido suave, eso sacó una sonrisa del pelirrojo, estaba sumamente feliz._

— _¿Dónde está mi niño Oliver? –preguntó mirando a la cuna_

— _¿Que no lo sabes? –dijo la coneja con cierta tristeza._

— _¿Que? ¿Qué pasó? –la preocupación se manifestó en su rostro._

— _El no sobrevivió, Nick –dijo la coneja con la mirada en el suelo._

— _!Que! –exclamó sorprendido –¿de que estas hablando?_

— _El niño está muerto, Nick –el rostro de Judy estaba serio._

— _!No!, estas mintiendo –el zorro empezaba a desesperarse_

— _Tú no tienes hijos, Nick –escuchaba la voz de la coneja_

 _Nick se miró y Hazel ya no estaba, estaba muy desconcertado por todo lo que estaba pasando, no entendía nada._

Nick abrió sus ojos con lentitud, cada día que pasaba era el mismo sueño, la misma pesadilla, aún tenía esa incertidumbre de si el niño vivía o no, ¿cómo estaba? le ardía el corazón de pensar en sus bebitos, sin importar cuantos meses pasaran la incertidumbre de no saber nada de ellos lo consumía por dentro.

—Buen día, corazón –habló Lucy a su lado.

Nick se limitó solo a mirarla para dedicarle una sonrisa, los rayos de la mañana le hacían bien a su pelaje haciéndola ver muy hermosa, el zorro la quería sin duda, sentía ese aprecio hacia su esposa, y por eso intentaba cada día dar de su parte por mantener su matrimonio de pie, al final de cuentas Lucy no tenía la culpa de los actos de la coneja y suyos.

—Es hora de levantarse –le sonrió la zorra –anda arriba.

—Hoy no estoy con muchos ánimos, tesoro –gruñó debajo de la almohada.

Lucy se levanta para abrir las cortinas y dejar entrar la luz del sol, eso provocó que Nick se escabullera aún más bajo las sábanas.

—El deber llama, querido –dijo Lucy con entusiasmo –anda vamos –lo despoja de la manta.

Nick se gira boca arriba y mira al techo, nuevamente el pensamiento de la coneja invadió su mente, se levantó de mala gana y caminó hacia el baño, escucho a Lucy en la ducha, entro para liberar su vejiga.

—¿No quieres que compartamos la ducha? –pregunto la zorra mientras deslizaba la cortina dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo frente al zorro.

El depredador se rascó la nuca, no tenía para nada deseos de estar con Lucy, pero era ya demasiado evidente que el la evitaba en este aspecto dado la desesperación de su esposa en procrear, para tener pronto un año de casados sus relaciones sexuales eran muy escasas y su esposa demandaba que el cumpliera, normalmente Nick tenía que estar fingiendo mucho cansancio después del trabajo o simplemente hacerse el dormido.

El zorro entr _ó_ a la ducha con Lucy mientras llenaba su cuerpo de besos, rápidamente la hizo suya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nick miraba la puerta a pesar de haber reunido el valor para venir aun no era capaz de llamar, este era su intento desesperado por saber algo de sus hijos, aunque era demasiado evidente que solo traería pésimas consecuencias.

Finalmente tocó el timbre y espero que alguien abriera, la cara de la persona que lo recibió lo dijo todo, efectivamente no era bienvenido en ese lugar

—¿Nick, pero qué? Sera mejor que te vallas, antes que alguien más te vea, no tienes nada que hacer aquí — le sugiri _ó_ el hermano de Judy que atendi _ó_ la llamada en la puerta.

—Phillip ¿quién es? —pregunt _ó_ alguien a los lejos, los dos machos se miraron y el conejo vio la evidente desesperación en los ojos del zorro, sintiendo lastima por él.

—Era solo el correo —respondió entrecerrando la puerta para que nadie viera a Nick.

—Phillip por favor, no puedo seguir viviendo sin saber nada de los niños, de mis bebés —suplicó el zorro —Tan solo una foto o una noticia de ellos y me voy sin hacer ningún ruido, lo prometo.

—Si papá te ve aquí es capaz de matarte, Nick, por favor sólo vete, los niños están bien créeme, las peores noticias son las primeras en saberse, los he visitado y ambos son preciosos, mira, no sé ni me interesa las razones en las que tú y mi hermana terminaron metidos en este lio, pero ella se alejó por tu propio bien, Wilde estas casado con Lucy, si alguien más llegase a saber tu infidelidad ambos quedarían mal ante el mundo, entiéndelo — le comentaba el conejo.

—No me hace ningún bien tener a mis hijos lejos de mí, cada día es un vacío que crece y crece en mi corazón, deseo tanto verlos, poder abrazarlos y tenerlos entre mis brazos... — pero fueron interrumpidos por los gritos del interior de la casa.

—Phillip ¿Esta alguien en la puerta? — el conejo suspiró profundamente pero antes que pudiera responder su madre ya estaba frente a ellos.

—Nick —habló la señora Bonnie.

—Señora Hopps si me permite tan solo dos minutos de su tiempo — intentaba el zorro obtener más novedades, pero fue interrumpido.

—Mamá, yo solo le estaba diciendo que los niños están bien que no se preocupara, ya le pedí que se retire — comentó Phillip.

—Está bien cariño, él tiene derecho a saber al menos eso de los bebés, pero nada más, Nick por favor, vete en esta casa no eres bienvenido, no compliques más las cosas —aseveró Bonnie.

—Es muy injusto, si ella me hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio nada de esto hubiera pasado, lo sabe —los labios del zorro comenzaban a temblar y tuvo que morderlos para controlarlos, las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos, el sufrimiento que cargada era demasiado evidente, logrando conmover a la abuela de sus hijos.

—Restaurante Steps, espérame ahí en 15 minutos y podremos hablar con calma, pero unos minutos Nick, ahora vete, a mi esposo no le agradaría verte y puede terminar todo muy mal — el zorro afirmó con su rostro a la petición de Bonnie y dio media vuelta para buscar el lugar que le indicaron, susurrando un gracias logrando que Madre e hijo se miraran a los ojos.

El zorro llegó al lugar, usaba gorra y ropa deportiva tratando de lucir diferente para evitar ser reconocido, se sentó en la mesa más alejada, pidió dos cafés y esperó, tal como prometió en pocos minutos la señora Bonnie apareció tomando el asiento frente a el.

—Lamento mucho ponerla en esta situación —se disculpó el zorro — pero entiéndame, estoy desesperado por saber cualquier cosa de ellos, no deseo incomodarlos, solo... cualquier noticia me haría muy feliz, se lo suplico, por favor.

—Judy no quiere verte —le recalcó Bonnie — lo que ustedes hicieron fue engañar a sus respectivas parejas en ese momento y yo no crie a mi hija para que se comportara de esa forma, creyó estar embarazada de Jack y no fue así, dejando al descubierto su infidelidad, empezando por ahí ya todo esto es muy delicado.

—Ese malnacido no la merecía —comentó el zorro con mucha molestia.

—Lo sé, estoy al tanto de lo que le hizo a mi hija, ella me lo dijo me lo conto todo, créeme que yo también me he reprochado mucho haber puesto a Jack en su vida, ahora sé que nunca pretendía nada serio con ella, lo lamento —esta disculpa inesperada de Bonnie dejo a Nick sin palabras.

—Ya no importa —susurró el zorro para sorber un poco de su café.

—Nick, no puedes decirle a la persona que la amas cuando ese día vas a casarte con otra — ya con esas palabras no cabía duda que Bonnie si lo sabía todo —¿tenías que verte totalmente contra la pared para querer luchar por ella? ese fue tu error, debiste ser sincero mucho antes, te tomaste demasiado tiempo en decirle la verdad de tus sentimientos y peor ya te habías comprometido con alguien más, ¿en verdad creías que ella se interpondría para que tú no te casaras?, si tanto querías cancelar la boda debiste hacerlo por ti, no esperando que mi hija correspondiera tus suplicas para poder usar eso como excusa, al final no fuiste lo suficientemente valiente.

Los argumentos de la señora Hopps eran demasiado concisos dejando al zorro totalmente sin defensas

—Tengo derecho sobre los niños, son mi sangre aun si ella no quiere reconocerlo —fue todo lo que pudo decir a su favor.

—Y acaso ¿tú ya los reconociste? — el zorro no entendió el contexto total de la pregunta, Bonnie siguió hablando —es decir, ¿ya le dijiste al mundo que tienes dos hijos? y no me refiero a tus amigos cercanos, me refiero a tu trabajo, a tu esposa, ¿ya afrontaste las consecuencias de tu engaño? estoy segura que no, eso se debe a que en el fondo sigues aferrándote a que sea Judy la que solucione tu vida Nick, esperas que ella aparezca con los niños y cuando vean los ojos de Hazel por ejemplo, que son tan verdes como los tuyos, así sepan todos que son tus hijos, porque tú sigues sin tener los pantalones de asumir las consecuencias por tu propia cuenta — la coneja sabía que estaba siendo muy dura con el zorro, pero lo hacía por su hija.

—Tiene razón —aceptó el zorro —solo soy un cobarde, pero yo... amo a esos niños con toda mi alma se lo juro, ni siquiera conozco el rostro de mi hijo, de mi Oliver —no pudo seguir hablando estaba sollozando y soltó algunas lágrimas.

—Como ya te dijo Phillip antes, los niños están bien, ya se ponen de pie solos, seguramente caminaran pronto, balbucean y dicen mamá, esa fue su primera palabra —con cada pequeño detalle los ojos del zorro se iluminaban —Judy casi no duerme entre el trabajo y los niños, es una buena madre y no lo digo porque sea mi hija, pero tiene tanta paciencia y ternura con ellos siempre sin importar cuan cansada este.

—No dudo de eso, ella siempre hace algo entregándolo todo de sí misma —comentó el zorro.

—Oliver tiene mucho de ti, mucho —enfatizó Bonnie sin entrar en el detalle que era un zorro también, si alguna vez el padre los vería será mejor que se llevase esa agradable sorpresa —es muy calmado, así como tú, mientras que Hazel siempre tiene demasiada energía igual que su madre a decir verdad, pero con tus ojos, no puedo darte más detalles Nick, lo siento.

—No, está bien, saber algo de ellos desde nacieron me reconforta —el zorro se limpiaba las lágrimas, sacó la pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la extendió en la mesa —en un mes será el primer año de los niños, es algo que mande a hacer para ellos, hágaselo llegar a Judy por favor, tal vez lo bote en la basura, pero al menos sé que intente darles algo a mis hijos, me retiro antes de causarle más molestias —dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa, la coneja lo vio llegar a la caja y pagar para luego salir del lugar, abrió la caja y eran dos collares de plata con un dije de zanahoria que llevaba el nombre de cada uno.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Semanas después…

—Bien Judy –el doctor armadillo examinaba el expediente –por lo visto todo indica que todo marcha bien con Hazel.

—¿Qué hay de Oliver, doctor? –la coneja mostro su preocupación por su otro hijo.

Judy estaba sentada frente al escritorio del doctor, Bonnie estaba a su lado sosteniendo a Hazel, la coneja llevaba en sus brazos a Oliver, ambos bebés dormían apaciblemente.

—Oliver es un poco más delicado –menciono el médico –no es como un zorro normal…

—¿Normal? –el temor en ella aumentaba – ¿cómo que no es normal?

—Mira Judy –el médico se quita los lentes –Oliver nació en condiciones inusuales, por ser de diferente especie la madre y el hijo, hubo irregularidades en los tiempos de gestación.

—No entiendo –la coneja estaba confundida.

—A Oliver le hacía falta un poco de más tiempo para terminar de desarrollar al máximo sus pulmones, si tan solo el parto se hubiera pospuesto un par de semanas mas no habría problema, pero entonces la niña hubiera estado pasada de tiempo, así que cuando Hazel estuvo lista fue el parto pero para Oliver no fue suficiente –dijo el doctor mirando al pequeño zorro –las gestaciones interespecie son bastante complicadas Judy, muchas veces la cría que no es de la especie de la madre no logra desarrollarse por completo o muere al momento del nacimiento.

Judy mira a su niño, se veía tan tierno, tan tranquilo, tan feliz, no evitó abrazarlo más hacia ella.

—Tu pequeño tuvo mucha suerte –dijo el armadillo con una sonrisa, pero se incorporó –desgraciadamente el problema pulmonar parece ser algo permanente.

—¿Entonces que va a pasar con él? –preguntó con angustia.

—No te preocupes, te daremos un tratamiento especial, es probable que tengas que cargar un inhalador contigo todo el tiempo, las crisis respiratorias pueden ser muy frecuentes en su etapa –el doctor escribía en un recetario —también contacté el mejor centro pediátrico en tu ciudad, pasaré la historia clínica de los bebés al mejor doctor allá, para Oliver estos viajes no son nada buenos.

—Gracias por todo doctor, de verdad —le decía la coneja con toda sinceridad.

Judy y Bonnie salían del hospital, Judy no se imaginaba que su Oliver tendría alguna complicación permanente, por un instante necesitó las palabras de aliento de su zorro, quiso escuchar su voz diciéndole que todo iría bien, que él estaría a su lado, sin embargo, no había Nick, estaba sola.

—Debo explicarle todo a la nana –dijo Judy caminando a lado de su madre.

—Hija, creo que esta vez ya deberías notificar a Nick, aprovecha que estamos aquí en Zootopia –Bonnie se mostraba con preocupación.

—Mamá ¡No! –la interrumpió rápidamente deteniéndose en seco a mitad de la acera –no quiero hablar sobre eso, ya habíamos quedado en algo.

—Judy, sabes que yo te apoyo en todo, hija –su madre quería que entrara en razón –pero no siempre podremos estar si algo malo sucede, estamos muy lejos y…

—Tengo a la nana, madre –interrumpió Judy

—La nana no siempre está contigo, Judy, necesitas a alguien 24 horas contigo, necesitas a su padre –Bonnie alzaba su voz a cada palabra.

—Madre, he dicho que !NO! –casi gritaba la coneja –ya es muy tarde para…

—Nunca es tarde mi niña –la interrumpió su madre

—Yo sabré como arreglármelas – le explicó Judy y continuó caminando

—Te empeñas tanto en negárselos a su padre mi niña, y tu también sufres en ese proceso.

—No se puede llamar padre a alguien que ni siquiera recuerda como los hizo, no quiero hablar de Nick mamá, en serio solo... basta de tocar ese tema —le pidió Judy antes de que convirtiera todo en una discusión

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Oficial Hopps –la llamaba el jefe de su comisaria –necesito expediente del caso numero 645

—Señor, ese caso no fue llevado a cabo aquí –la cara de la coneja empezaba a cambiar de expresión –ese caso fue en...

—Zootopia –el puma completó la frase –lo sé, pero hay fuentes de que ese criminal anda rondando en esta zona, necesito el archivo para ver con qué nos enfrentamos.

—Entiendo, pero que quiere que yo…

—Quiero que vayas a la comisaria del centro de allá para te proporcionen ese archivo, estoy seguro que Bogo no pondrá ningún problema –la interrumpió por segunda vez.

Las orejas de Judy decayeron ante la petición

–Puede solicitar esa información por fax —sugirió.

—Sabes bien que nuestra red es bastante lenta, esta ciudad está muy alejada de todo, para cuando envíen esa información ese criminal ya habrá acabado con todo nuestro equipo, es más rápido si vas a la ciudad — ante estas razones de su Jefe no podía oponer ninguna queja.

Judy suspiró y miró al puma – ¿cuándo quiere que vaya?

—Entre más pronto mejor, puedes ir ahora mismo –le indicó.

La coneja no cabía en las ironías de la vida, ¿porque precisamente ella? ¿Porque a esa ciudad? ¿Porque a esa comisaria? ¿Porque? Muchas preguntas y sin respuestas, pareciera que el destino empezaba a conspirar en su contra, aunque su preocupación era evidente, no quiso alterarse tanto, para la hora que era seguramente llegaría a mediodía, sabía que a esa hora el zorro estaría en su ronda por el distrito Forestal, no había oportunidad de toparse con él, quería creer en eso, ya que ya habían pasado medio año desde su ida de Zootopia, ya no sabía que tantos cambios existían ahora.

La rutina que Judy tenía en sus días era bastante monótona, de día en la comisaria de la ciudad de las Praderas, poco después de las cinco de la tarde se encontraba con la nana Anne, una liebre bonachona de pelaje marrón claro, siempre la esperaba con un coche de bebes fuera de la comisaria, la hora favorita de Judy, encontrándose con sus pequeños hijos, prefería que la esperara ahí y no en casa, así tendría los últimos minutos de luz del día para pasear con ellos en el parque y disfrutar el momento.

Era tan encantador verlos juguetear en la caja de arena, empezaban a gatear y a balbucear palabras, apenas aprendían a decir: mamá, eran sin duda su mayor tesoro. Sin embargo, ahora con esta petición de su jefe, su momento con Oliver y Hazel tendría que esperar, no se había separado de ellos para salir de la ciudad, se despidió de ellos por el altavoz del móvil, la coneja aguardaba el tren en la estación, solo oía los balbuceos de sus pequeños del otro lado de la línea.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nick conducía con su compañero de rondas por la ciudad, faltaba por para el mediodía, a la 1 sería su hora de almuerzo, estaba fastidiado y cansado, miraba por la ventanilla de la patrulla, a la expectativa de algo inusual, algún crimen, pero nada sucedía, solo multitudes caminando entre las calles.

Nick agachó sus orejas un momento, pero volvió a levantarlas a ver entre la multitud a una coneja, no cualquier coneja, sino la que él había estado esperando, o al menos quiso creerlo así, no sabía si eran alucinaciones o era realidad, le entraron deseos enormes de pedir a su compañero que siguiera a la coneja, pero esta se adentró a la plaza principal, era imposible acceder con la patrulla a ese lugar.

Sabia a donde se dirigía, iba directo a la comisaria, era el acceso más corto para llegar a ella, pero para su mala suerte, tendría que rodear media ciudad para poder llegar hasta allá, pidió a su compañero a que acelerase el paso y se apresurara, pero un mal conductor se les cruzó en el camino e intentó escapar luego de casi chocarlos iniciando una corta persecución que retrasó su llegada.

Tardaron más de treinta minutos en llegar, el zorro se apresuró a bajar de la patrulla para dirigirse a la recepción donde estaba Garraza, tan feliz y sonriente como siempre.

—¿Donde esta? –Nick jadeaba y se encorvo para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Quien? –pregunto confundido el Chita.

—Hopps –logró decir con la respiración agitada – ¿dónde esta Hopps?

—Oh estuvo aquí hace un momento –dijo con una sonrisa –fue agradable volver a verla por aquí.

—¿Sigue aquí? ¿A dónde se fue? –lo tomó por la ropa, la desesperación se apoderaba de el.

—No, solo vino por un archivo, salió justo hace un minuto.

El zorro se apresuró y salió corriendo de la comisaria, no podía haber ido lejos, si hacia un minuto que se había ido, podría interceptarla antes de que llegara de nuevo a la estación del tren, corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus patas, esquivando a todos los animales que se interponían en su camino, inclusive se arriesgó a cruzar varios cruces en los que los peatones tenían su semáforo en rojo, casi era arrollado por un auto conducido por una jirafa.

Tuvo que detenerse en seco ante el tráfico entre varias filas de hámster que pasaban, eso lo hacía entrar en total desesperación, al fin la oportunidad de encarar a la coneja había llegado y toda clase de obstáculos se hacían presentes en esa odisea.

Alcanzó a visualizar la silueta de Judy entrando a la estación de trenes, él se encontraba al menos a unos 150 metros de ahí, había demasiada multitud, como pudo se apresuró a caminar, por fin logro llegar al andén.

—Lo siento, no puede pasar –le dijo la llama que estaba en la entrada –muéstreme su boleto.

—¿Boleto? –hablaba con rapidez –¿qué boleto?

—Necesita su boleto para ir a su destino, señor —le indicó la trabajadora de la estación.

—¿Que? –empezaba a impacientarse –pero… Oficial ZPD solo necesito.

Pero la llama no le importó —Lo siento Señor no hay reportes de algún caso especial que necesite a la policía aquí, así que por favor su boleto — estaba siendo muy obstinada y eso desesperó a Nick

El zorro corrió a la taquilla y adquirió un boleto a un distrito cercano, pero para su mala suerte, la cebra que estaba atendiendo no lo hacía con rapidez, miraba su reloj a cada rato hasta que por fin logro obtener un boleto, corrió de nuevo a la entrada del andén y mostro su boleto a la llama, sentía demasiados nervios, pero todo eso fue disipado al ver al tren partiendo, suspiro profundamente y observo como el tren se alejaba, todo había sido en vano.

La esperanza se le escapó, sentía tan cerca el encuentro, una lagrima de coraje quiso escaparse de sus ojos, pero se contuvo totalmente, empuño sus manos y soltó una patada al aire, con la cabeza baja regresó a la comisaria.

Terminó lo que le quedaba de su turno totalmente abatido, no prestaba atención a nada, se la pasó el resto de la tarde con las orejas caídas y no paraba de mirar por la ventanilla de la patrulla. El jefe Bogo lo había estado observando, no les gustaba para nada ver a su oficial en ese estado, durante esos meses pareciera que ya no era el, era un alma sin vida, siempre deprimido. Al final del día, lo mandó a llamar.

—Permiso Jefe ¿Quería verme? –dijo Nick en el umbral de la puerta

El búfalo lo miró, estaba sentado sobre su escritorio, el zorro tenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, lucia desganado y con una mirada perdida.

—Tengo un nuevo cargo para ti, Wilde –anunció Bogo

—¿Qué clase de misión? –dijo con algo de desinterés mientras se acercaba unos pasos.

—En ciudad Praderas hay poco personal y hemos decidido mandar a nuestros mejores oficiales para cubrirlos, solo será algo temporal, es para el turno nocturno debo aclarar –le entrega una carpeta.

Nick la toma en sus manos –¿cuánto tiempo estaré ahí?

—No lo suficiente, tengo entendido que nuevos oficiales estarán arribando en un par de semanas –mintió el búfalo –espero que el cambio de aires te distraiga un poco –se atrevió a decir.

Estaba planeado, Bogo deliberadamente quería que Nick encontrase a esa coneja, alguien tenía que hacer algo al respecto, tanto por el bien del zorro como el de ella.

El semblante del zorro no cambió, estaba demasiado deprimido como para mostrar entusiasmo.

—Supongo que tiene razón –se dio la media vuelta –hasta mañana –se despidió.

Nick dio una larga caminata hasta el departamento, se sentía aturdido por todo, no quería siquiera llegar a su propia casa, no quería ver a Lucy, ni lidiar con ella, ni siquiera oír su voz, se sentía mal por ello, la chica no tenía la culpa de nada, al contrario, ella solo ha sido una víctima en toda la situación, lo que él quería era ver a sus niños, saber de ellos.

Llego a la puerta del apartamento, el solo meter la llave en la cerradura le bajaba aún más el ánimo, abrió la puerta y se adentró.

—Cariño, ya llegué –dijo fingiendo felicidad.

La sala estaba solitaria, caminó hacia la cocina y noto que había algo en el horno, eso significaba que Lucy estaba ahí.

—Cariño –volvió a llamarla – ¿estás aquí?

Nadie respondía, supuso que estaría arriba, así que subió por las escaleras en su búsqueda, entró a la habitación y no había nadie, camino hacia el baño y encontró la puerta abierta.

—¿Cielo? –miró a la zorra de espaldas estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera.

La zorra se giró a mirar a Nick, tenía una sonrisa pacifica, el zorro terminó de examinarla de pies a cabeza, pensando en alguna razón por la cual ella estuviese ahí sentada, el corazón empezó a acelerarse al ver lo que Lucy tenía entre sus manos, era un test de embarazo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante las fatídicas ironías de la vida.

—¿Quieres ver el resultado por mí? –preguntó Lucy extendiendo su mano con el dispositivo.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	16. El destino haciendo de las suyas

.

Proyecto conjunto creado por **Iva Ren** y **Cpbr15** ,

pueden encontrar la versión en inglés en el perfil de Iva Ren.

.

.

* * *

 _ **16: El destino haciendo de las suyas.**_

* * *

.

.

 _"No me queda mas_  
 _Que perderme en un abismo_  
 _De tristeza y lagrimas_  
 _No me queda mas_  
 _Que aguantar bien mi derrota_  
 _Y brindarte felicidad_

 _No me queda mas_  
 _Si tu regreso hoy seria_  
 _Una imposibilidad_  
 _Y esto que no era amor_  
 _Lo que hoy niegas_  
 _Lo que dices_  
 _Que nunca paso_  
 _Es el mas dulce recuerdo_  
 _De mi vida"_

 _~No me queda mas -Selena~_

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ese jueves el zorro miraba desde el otro lado de la vitrina los arreglos florares que tenían exhibición, mañana seria el aniversario con su esposa, queria dar lo mejor de si por Lucy, sorprenderla y hacerla pasar buenos momentos este fin de semana seria el ultimo que pasaria con ella en lo que quedaba del mes, puesto que el lunes a primera hora debía reportarse a trabajar temporalmente en Ciudad Praderas, por lo que planeaba sorprenderla con un detalle floral en su oficina, luego una cena y la reserva de la suite en la noche de su aniversario.

Nick suspiró " Ciudad Praderas" no entendía por qué Bogo lo mandó tan lejos en tren eran tres horas de viaje, un lugar bastante retirado que nunca creyó conocer, finalmente se decidió por el bello arregló de rosas blancas, entró a la tienda y pagó indicándolo que lo entregaran mañana en la oficina de su esposa, estaba seguro que a ella le encantarian, Lucy era demasiado comprensiva con él, incluso con la noticia del traslado temporal, Nick creyo que no le gustaria la idea y le reclamaria por no negarse, pero para su sorpresa ella solo le dijo que estaba bien, al final serian solo un par de semanas.

"Lucy" para el zorro la desesperación de ella por darle hijos estaba empezando a molestarlo, aun recordaba ese dia que llegó a la casa y la encontró sentada en la tina mirando el resultado, fue negativo, logrando que la zorra se fuera en lágrimas en aquella ocasión, no importaba cuanto Nick le dijera que podía esperar, su esposa insistía en que había algo malo con ella y por eso no había podido darle hijos, "hijos", esa palabra resonaba también en los pensamientos del pelirrojo, la madre de Judy tenía razón, era un cobarde, intentó muchas veces decírselo a Lucy que los bebés de Judy eran suyos pero al final no era capaz, el también provocó toda esta situación y se lamentaba por eso.

Llego a la estación y Garraza le entregó la carta de traslado temporal, la acepto sin oponer resistencia, fue hasta la sala de reunión y dejó que otro nuevo dia pasara, tan monótono como todo desde que Judy ya no estaba en su vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _"Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños Hazel y Oliver, Feliz cumpleaños a ti"_

El coro de los invitados sonada muy fuerte, los pequeños mellizos estaban frente a la mesa con un gran pastel, miraban a los demás como si no tuvieran idea de lo que sucedía, su madre ayudo a apagar la luz de las velas, todos aplaudían emocionados.

La coneja había preparado una pequeña recepción esa tarde con los hijos pequeños de algunos compañeros del trabajo, sin duda la diferencia de especies era evidente Oliver era más grande y llamativo que la pequeña Hazel, pero curiosamente sus personalidades eran opuestas, él por su lado era tímido y siempre buscaba la protección de su mamá mientras su hermanita quería hacer todo por si sola, siempre tan alegre e intrépida.

Las esposas de sus compañeros eran muy amables con ella y logró hacer un par de cercanas amistades, al comienzo fue un poco extraño ver que una coneja tenía un hijo de otra especie, pero nadie pregunto el por qué y solo no le dieron importancia, lo cual facilitó a Judy poder adaptarse en su nueva residencia y trabajo.

—Al paso que va este pequeño será más grande que tu muy pronto — bromeó Fru Fru quien no podía perderse el primer año de sus ahijados. los niños jugaban en el espacio dispuesto para su entretenimiento y un oso cuidaba que los más grandes no aplastaran a la pequeña Hazel.

—Qué puedo hacer si salió igual a su padre — comentó la coneja al tiempo que alzaba sus hombros —mi ahijada guau, esta super grande.

—Bueno no es que nosotros crezcamos mucho tampoco —agregó Fru Fru, ambas amigas estaban contemplando la bella escena de sus hijos jugar entre ellos —Nick volvió a presentarse en la casa preguntando por los niños —el cambio de voz de la musaraña dejo en evidencia su preocupación —No te preocupes los osos lo sacaron de ahí como siempre.

—No entiendo por qué simplemente acepta su vida y sigue adelante, ¿cuál es su empeño en querer buscarlos? — comento Judy.

—Tal vez porque un hijo es algo que nunca se puede olvidar Judy.

—Tan pronto Lucy haga lo que le corresponde y le de sus hijos, zorros y sanos, estoy segura dejara su obsesión por los míos.

—Solo el tiempo lo dirá, lamento hablar de Nick amiga, hoy es un dia para celebrar —Fru Fru intentaba romper la tensión, Judy le regaló una sonrisa en señal que no se preocupara.

Algo llamo la atención de la coneja vio a su madre acercarse a los niños y colocar un collar a cada uno, le pareció un tierno detalle así que prefirió preguntar después, su padre cargaba a Oliver en sus brazos, quien diría que el pequeño zorro se convertiría en la luz de los ojos de aquel conejo.

Después de un largo rato la fiesta acabó, Fru Fru se despidió de su amiga para partir de regreso a Zootopia, y asi poco a poco todos los invitados se retiraron, dejando a la coneja sola con sus padres y los niños, mientras ordenaban el lugar, el pequeño Oliver pidió los brazos de su mamá y Judy le regaló un fuerte abrazo, un suave resplandor llamo su atención y tomó el collar entre sus dedos, el dige era una zanahoria que tenía en el reverso el nombre del niño

—Es un hermoso detalle, gracias mamá — exclamó la coneja a su madre que estaba a su lado.

—¿Te parecen lindos? — preguntó la señora Bonnie.

—Si, mucho, gracias.

—Son un regalo de Nick para los niños por su cumpleaños— le dijo Bonnie y el cuerpo estático de la coneja aun no aceptaba tal locura que acababa de escuchar.

—Mamá — Judy bajó su tono de voz para que su padre no las escuchara —¿acaso tu? tu... ¿lo viste? —estaba empezando a molestarse.

—Si, fue hasta la casa preguntando por ellos, hablé con él por un par de minutos le dije que los niños estaban bien y me dio los collares para ellos, se fue sin oponer resistencia, hace un mes ya, no quise decirte porque sabía que no te gustaría y sin ver el detalle seguro lo tirarías.

Su madre tenía razón y siendo sincera los collares le gustaron mucho

—Solo por esta vez lo dejaré así, te pido que pares esto, siempre estas abogando por ese zorro —le reprochó Judy.

—Ese "zorro" es el padre de tus hijos, te guste o no, tu así se lo permitiste, para que te quede claro no lo hago por Nick, si no por mis nietos, ellos merecen a su padre aunque tu insistas en negárselos, así como te niegas a ti misma que todavía lo amas —las lágrimas a punto de asomarse en los ojos de su hija la hicieron parar de hablar —Lo siento —se disculpó.

—Tienes razón, pero nada cambiara mi decisión, Nick tiene su vida yo solo trato de seguir con la mía —Judy se dio media vuelta le dio a Oliver a su padre y salió al patio tratando de buscar aire fresco, su madre estaba en lo cierto, ella aún estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquel zorro, el mismo que no veía hace un año atrás.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Buenas tardes, Oficial Nick Wilde, vengo de Zootopia para reforzar el turno nocturno por algunas semanas —el pelirrojo había llegado aquella mañana a Ciudad Praderas, se instaló en un pequeño departamento y luego de day una caminara por la ciudad para conocer su ruta a la comisaria, se dirigió a su nuevo lugar de trabajo hasta nuevo aviso.

—Hola compañero, bienvenido — el Mapache de la recepción lo recibió con gusto — Ven conmigo te daré una ronda por el lugar y te presentaré con el supervisor de la Ronda nocturna la verdad aquí siempre estamos faltos de personal así que una mano ayuda es muy bien recibida.

Caminó solo unas cuadras desde su llegaba pero le bastó para saber el porqué del nombre de la ciudad, el aire fresco los paisajes verdes y floreados y sus habitantes en su mayoría animales pequeños y presas, de los cuales había muchos conejos sin duda, Nick acompañó al mapache hasta la oficina del Jefe Torredo, un puma, eso relajó al pelirrojo al menos no era el único depredador en la estación, el superior le dio un recibimiento corto pues estaba de salida en pocos minutos acabaría el turno diurno, le comentó que no se preocupara y esperara por el supervisor Rogers un lobo encargado de la ronda nocturna el cual le daría sus labores y un compañero si era necesario, Nick agradeció a ambos al final se fue con el mapache de apellido Quill a los casilleros para que le asignaran el suyo.

—Muchas gracias por todo — le dijo Nick a Quill mientras colocaba algunas cosas en su casillero —Fue algo sorpresivo cuando me enviaron aquí, espero poder ayudarles en todo lo que pueda.

—Es raro, creí que fuiste tú quien solicito el traslado —comentó el mapache y ambos fruncieron el ceño.

Nick le explicó las circunstancias por las que llego a Ciudad Pradera

—Mi jefe fue quien me notificó que sería enviado aquí hasta que llegaran los nuevos oficiales, sin darme la oportunidad de negarme, no fue algo que pedí por mi cuenta, aunque siendo sinceros estar alejados de Zootopia tal vez es algo que necesitaba, era su forma de reconformarte y darme la oportunidad de respirar otro aire.

El mapache le dio un suave golpe de compañerismo y hablo —Tranquilo amigo todo estará bien, tienes la mirada perdida igual que una oficial cuando llegó aquí, con sus grandes orejas caídas, no sé qué hace la gran ciudad a sus habitantes que al final tienen que huir de ella, no te preocupes te adaptaras rápido igual que sucedió con Hopps.

Todos los sentidos de Nick se activaron, sus orejas y cola se alzaron en el acto, su corazón se agitó en cuestión de segundos y sus labios comenzaron a temblar, tomó al mapache por los brazos, estaba respirando con dificultad.

—¿Hopps?, ¿acaso estás hablando de Judy Hopps? —no sabía cómo actuar si recibía una respuesta afirmativa.

Quill no entendía la reacción del zorro ante un simple nombre —Si ese es su nombre Judy Hopps, también trabajaba en Zootopia antes de presentarse aquí, llego hace unos nueve meses, está en el turno diurno

—¿Esta ella aquí ahora? por favor necesito verla —suplicó el zorro, el mapache solo miró su reloj y sacó algunas cuentas en su cabeza.

—Ya debió haberse ido a casa, aunque Hopps procura dejar todo bien organizado al final del día, por eso siempre se va unos minutos después de acabar el turno, si tienes suerte aun puedes encontrarla en su cubículo es el 35, segundo piso —ante estas palabras Nick le dio las gracias y salió corriendo a buscarla.

Para Nick la desesperación era evidente el aire se sentía como fuego en cada suspiro, su cuerpo temblaba, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, busco la oficina donde estaba ubicado su cubículo y abrió la puerta con demasiada ansiedad.

—Hopps —gritó mientras giraba la perilla para abrirse paso, pero solo encontró una oveja que lo miraba como si fuera un demente.

—Se fue hace diez minutos —habló la pequeña bola de lana.

—Gracias, lo siento —pidió Nick cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

Maldijo para sus adentros, solo diez minutos lo separaban de ella, la ciudad no era muy grande y por los niños estaba casi seguro que la coneja debía vivir cerca por lo tanto vendría a su trabajo caminando, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que sus patas se lo permitieron, se llevó un compañero tirando sus papeles al piso, Nick se disculpó nuevamente, estaba actuando como loco lo sabía, al final el alce le pidió que siguiera su camino y el pelirrojo le dio las gracias, salió de la estación y apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas, sus pulmones demandaban aire por la agitación.

La impotencia se estaba apoderando de su ser, Nick echo un vistazo alrededor y no la encontró, sin pensarlo corrió por las calles buscándola, no tenía idea de como, pero debía encontrarla, tendría que estar cerca eran pocos minutos como para irse lejos, no importa por donde corriera no la veía en ningún lado, estaba por soltarse a llorar.

"¿Dónde diablos estas coneja?" preguntaba al aire, después de verse dando vueltas en círculos se dio por vencido, no le quedaba más que esperarla mañana temprano cuando el acabara su turno y ella le tocara presentarse a trabajar.

Al cruzar la calle se encontraba un parque bastante grande, Nick visualizó algunas bancas, con sus orejas caídas se dirigió al lugar, tomó asiento en la primera que encontró, tenía su rostro cabizbajo y sus manos entrelazadas, una alerta le llego a su móvil, suspiro con desgane, seguramente sería Lucy, desbloqueo la pantalla y vio el mensaje de su esposa:

 _"Espero que tengas un buen inicio alla, ya te extraño mucho, pero el tiempo pasa volando, animos son solo unas semanas."_

No tenía ningún ánimo de contestar ese mensaje, solo volvió a guardar el móvil en su bolsillo y se pasó las manos por la cabeza agachándose, vio las lágrimas que caían el césped, eran suyas, la frustración ya le era insoportable quería gritar y partirlo todo en pedazos, quería a sus hijos con él, solo eso, una pequeña pelota que llegó hasta sus pies, lo hizo recobrar la razón.

Nick la tomó y alzo su rostro para encontrarse con una pequeña conejita que gateaba por el suelo hacia él, con sus brazos extendidos pidió la pelota.

—Es tuya, tómala —le dijo con dulzura a la nena, era preciosa, su pelaje gris resaltaba mucho, Nick la detalló por unos segundos antes de notar los ojos esmeralda que lo miraban con intriga, tragó en seco, su corazón volvió a acelerarse, a pesar del temblor extendió su mano a la niña para tocarla.

—Lo siento mucho, señor, ella siempre es tan inquieta —una liebre se cruzó entre él y la niña, cargándola rápidamente en sus brazos a la pequeña que no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente.

—No se preocupe, los niños son así — le dijo Nick a la señora, sus orejas decayeron, supuso que era la madre de la niña.

—Gracias por devolverle su pelota —comentó la liebre y Nick le afirmó con el rostro.

La decepción volvía a aumentar, sin embargo, esos segundos mientras la señora cruzaba su cuerpo y los ultimo rayos del sol brillaron sobre la niña, el resplandor en el cuello de la pequeña encandiló al zorro, el instinto del depredador y sin siquiera pensarlo tomó a la liebre por el brazo.

—Espere un momento por favor —pidió el pelirrojo.

A la liebre no le gustó para nada el gesto, Nick llevó su mano al cuello de la niña y jaló del collar, este había quedado atrapado bajo el vestido de la pequeña, finalmente sus garras se toparon con un dige de zanahorias lo giró y ahí estaba el nombre de su hija, Hazel, esta vez no era una ilusión era su bebita quien estaba frente a su ojos.

—Hazel —pronunció el zorro con tanto anhelo.

Las lágrimas estaban corriendo por su rostro, acarició la cabeza de la niña y esta le regalo una sonrisa, la liebre estaba totalmente desconcertada pero su instinto maternal le indicó que se trataba de alguien importante.

—Mi niña, ¡oh! mi pequeña, eres perfecta, incluso más hermosa de lo que te imagine —entonces la niña extendió sus brazos para que este la cargara.

Nick miró a la liebre y esta le dio un si con su rostro, con sus manos temblorosas la tomó y la atrajo en un fuerte abrazo a su pecho, cayendo de rodillas, sin duda era una escena conmovedora, el zorro no cabía de la felicidad.

—Señora Jones la estaba buscando —las orejas del zorro se alzaron al escuchar esa voz, era capaz de reconocerla donde fuera —¿Sucede algo? —preguntaba Judy.

Nick se levantó y se giró para quedar frente a la coneja, la impresión en el rostro de Judy fue evidente, ambos quedaron estáticos al verse, el zorro estaba envuelto en lágrimas con la niña en sus brazos, mientras Judy desvió la mirada, cargaba a su otro hijo, el pequeño zorro se aferraba a la ropa de su madre, Nick no podía evitar de sollozar, no había visto algo más perfecto en la vida, Oliver era igual que él, su corazón dolía de la felicidad y latía tan rápido que podría salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento.

—Oliver —dijo el zorro con algo de inseguridad, vio como las orejas del niño se movieron y este lo miró con algo de miedo, ya no le quedaba duda que era su hijo, miro de nuevo a Judy con seriedad —fue aquella ves en tu departamento, ya no puedes negármelo más.

—Dame a mi hija Nick, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí —fue la respuesta de Judy.

Al escuchar ese nombre la liebre que miraba la escena sin saber qué hacer, lo comprendió enseguida, se trataba del padre de los niños.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	17. Alguien te amó

Proyecto conjunto creado por Iva Ren y Cpbr15,

pueden encontrar la versión en inglés en el perfil de Iva Ren.

.

.

* * *

 _ **17: Alguien te amó**_

* * *

.

.

 _A veces sé que sí, que pierdo la cabeza,_

 _Y puedo aparentar que esto no me interesa,_

 _Hasta puedo llegar a ser indiferente, si no estás conmigo._

 _Pero no mi amor, tú no eres así,_

 _No me digas adiós, si esto no ha comenzado…_

~Si no estás conmigo – Cinthya y José Luis~

.

.

.

La tensión estaba claramente en el aire, Judy podía sentir como su pelaje era acariciado por el viento, aun su expresión firme y seria permanecía en su rostro, esperaba la respuesta del zorro, esperaba que le devolviera a Hazel a sus brazos.

—Ella también es mi hija —recalcó el pelirrojo incorporándose.

—Nadie te dio ese derecho —reclamó Judy acercándose para tomar a la niña.

—!Porque tú me lo has quitado! —exclamó el zorro con una ligera exaltación.

Después de la sesión conmovedora del zorro ante la revelación de sus pequeños, Nick comenzaba a sacar su lado depredador, venia lo negativo, el rencor, el coraje y la frustración querían manifestarse.

Judy por otro lado solo deseaba que la tierra se la tragara, tanto que había estado evitando ese momento, impedirlo a como diera lugar, muchos pensamientos le vinieron, ¿quien habría sido el soplón que le dijo en donde estaba? ¿Mama? ¿Phillip? ¿Fru Fru? En última instancia, ¿Finnick?

Se quedaba sin decir palabra, solo fruncía el ceño, su nariz temblaba, pero no de miedo, sino de coraje, quería salir corriendo de ahí.

—¿Cuantas oportunidades no hubo? —comenzó el zorro a hablar —¿cuantas veces pudiste decírmelo y acabar con toda esta locura? —sus labios le temblaba del coraje.

Judy se acercó para arrebatarle a la niña de sus brazos, se alejó dos pasos e intentaba evadir la mirada de Nick

—Sí, claro Nick, seguramente iba a impedir tu boda, iba a pararme en medio de ustedes y decirles a todos que ibas a ser papá —el sarcasmo se apoderaba de sus palabras.

—¿Porque lo hiciste? —le dijo en voz alta tomándola de los hombros y agitándola con cierta desesperación incluyendo a los niños, Oliver en especial temblaba seguía aferrado a su madre sin entender lo que pasaba —¿porque? No sabes todo lo que pasé intentando saber de ustedes, buscando como estúpido en todas partes, llamé infinidad de veces a tus padres, nadie quería darme información, todos estaban en mi contra.

La mirada de Judy evitaba hacer contacto con la del zorro, estaba demasiado alterado, la niña empezó a asustarse y a lloriquear, la coneja tuvo de soltarse de Nick para retroceder un par de pasos

—¿Que pretendías dándome esos votos ese día? —recordó Nick —¿no crees que fuiste muy cruel?, Declarando todo y después desaparecer así sin más y…

—¿Cruel yo? —interrumpió la coneja entregando a Hazel a la nana —no hablemos de crueldad cuando ni siquiera recuerdas como hiciste a tus hijos.

La cara de Nick se desconcertó por completo, no esperaba para nada ese golpe bajo.

—Me embarazaste y no eres capaz de recordarlo —le reprochó con enojo —¿cómo crees que me sentí? —se aferraba a abrazar el cuerpo de Oliver como si lo protegiera de la discusión de sus padres —hicimos el amor y pensé que lo recordarías, que después de ese día, las cosas iban a ser diferentes Nick —bajó la mirada con decepción —que después de esa noche lo que sentíamos iba a quedar claro… —una lagrima quería escaparse pero respiró profundamente para encarar nuevamente al zorro —pero no, Nick, lo que pasó fue solo una noche de despecho para ti mientras estabas a punto de proponerle matrimonio a Lucy.

El zorro se pasó las garras por el pelaje de la cabeza y contempló a la coneja, tenía razón, no fue muy prudente haberla buscado esa noche —aun así, ¡no debiste callarlo! —exclamó —esas cosas no se ocultan, Judy

—¿Y que querías? —la coneja también comenzaba a alzar su voz —¿que lo gritara a los cuatro vientos? ¿A media ciudad? ¿Crees que no pensé en Lucy? Ella no tiene la culpa nada

—!No pienses en los demás Judy! —le gritó —¿cuantas veces no te dije que podías detener esa boda? Podíamos haber parado todo, ¿porque no piensas en ti?

—Yo no soy egoísta Nick, a ti te correspondía terminar tu relación, no a mí, yo no quería ser la culpable de todo, no sabes el daño que se le puede causar a otros…

—Espera… ¿que no eres egoísta? —interrumpió con ironía el zorro, soltando una risa sarcástica —me negaste a mis hijos todo el embarazo, huiste con mis bebés sin decir a donde, !Les negaste a su padre! ¿y no estas siendo egoísta? ¿Que no sabes lo mucho que me has lastimado? ¡Maldita hipócrita! —masculló

Oliver soltó un quejido, haciendo que Judy lo balanceara de arriba abajo, mirando a Nick fulminantemente, la nana quería estar muy lejos de esos dos, no sabía para donde mirar, se limitaba a estar a algunos metros de ellos, pero era inútil, sus gritos eran bastante fuertes.

—No fuiste el único que salió lastimado, Nick —le recordó —no eres la victima aquí, tu decidiste casarte con Lucy, elegiste tu camino a lado de ella…

—Eso no tiene nada que ver…

—Claro que tiene que ver —lo interrumpió, su voz empezaba a subir de tono —tu tomaste la decisión de estar al lado de otra persona, nadie de obligó a nada, ni yo, ni ella, y ni aun leyendo mis votos te detuvo de casarte Nick —la decepción en sus palabras era evidente —ni eso bastó para que pararas esa boda, eso quiere decir que no me amabas lo suficiente como para enfrentar a todos, ni siquiera a mi —terminó de decir

Nick guardó silencio, no estaba preparado para contraatacar ese golpe, reflexionó de nuevo sobre ese día, ¿porque no detuvo la boda después de leer esos votos? ¿Porque siguió adelante? Era demasiado tarde para cuestionarse esas dudas.

—Solo olvídate de nosotros, Nick —susurró la coneja —tú ya tienes tu vida aparte, déjanos vivir la nuestra. Judy se dio la media vuelta mirando a la nana en señal de: hora de irnos, en cuanto la coneja quiso dar el primer paso, un brazo la detuvo.

—Podría olvidarme de ti —escuchó —pero no voy a olvidarlos a ellos.

Judy sintió una punzada ante lo dicho, aun sin mirar al depredador, cerró sus ojos con dolor —deberías, porque no tienes nada que hacer en nuestras vidas.

—Te equivocas —la interrumpió —no voy a renunciar a ellos.

—Lo hiciste desde el día en que te casaste con otra —murmuró

—No los involucres mas es esto Judy, son mis hijos también.

—Desde el principio hice esto sola —se giró a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados —y hasta ahora no he necesitado de ti.

—Tal vez tu no —le contestó alzando su tono de voz —pero ellos sí.

—No te necesitan, de eso estoy segura —la coneja quería parar de hablar, pero pareciera que necesitaba lastimarlo, que el sintiera todo el dolor que ella sintió —estamos mucho mejor sin ti.

La paciencia del zorro estaba llegando al límite, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, era imposible a esas alturas llegar a un acuerdo o al menos a una conversación civilizada con esa torpe coneja testaruda

—!NO PUEDES ALEJARME DE ELLOS JUDITH! —gritó exasperado acercándose unos pasos a ella —!SON MIS HIJOS! TENGO TODO EL DERECHO A ESTAR CON ELLOS.

—!CLARO QUE NO TIENES ESE DERECHO! —le respondió la coneja con desesperación —ESTUVE SOLA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO…

—!NUNCA ESTUVISTE SOLA! —la interrumpió rápidamente —!JAMAS TE DEJE SOLA!, ¡ESTUVE A TU LADO CADA DIA, JUDY, ¡CADA MALDITO DIA! —la respiración del zorro se agitaba a cada segundo —¡CADA PERMISO QUE PEDI POR ESTAR A TU LADO EN CADA CONSULTA MEDICA, PREFERIA ACOMPANARTE QUE ESTAR CON LUCY ELIGIENDO EL COLOR DE LAS MALDITAS SERVILLETAS! ¡YO TE AMABA! —la tomó de los hombros, en su rostro denotaba una gran frustración, las lágrimas luchaban por querer escapar de sus ojos —te amé como un estúpido, amaba a esos niños, aun sabiendo que no eran míos, !los amaba demasiado! ¿Eso no bastaba para que me dijeras la verdad?

—No, Nick —suspiró Judy con decepción —no bastó

—Entonces mi amor no significaba nada para ti —soltó a la coneja con cierta tristeza.

Nick se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Judy, empuñó sus garras con impotencia y volvió a girarse hacia ella —No voy a renunciar a ellos —dijo firmemente

—Más vale que lo hagas porque esta es la última vez que los veas…

—¡NO, NO ME AMENACES! —el zorro volvió a alterarse —!NO LOS USES CONTRA MI! —regresó a acercarse a ella —no se te ocurra volver a desaparecer con ellos, soy capaz de quitártelos y serás tú quien no los vuelva a ver...

Judy no pudo procesar al cien la oración, apenas se dio cuenta y su mano azotó fuertemente contra la mejilla del zorro, todo el temor de ese reencuentro se vio disipado ante la amenaza de saber que él podría arrebatarle a sus bebés.

—!NI SE TE OCURRA! —le gritó con furia —ni siquiera lo pienses Nicholas Wilde, sería lo último que harías en este mundo.

Judy bajó su mirada ante la agitación que sentía en sus brazos, miró a Oliver jadear de una manera peculiar —¿Oliver? —su expresión de furia cambió a preocupación. La nana se acerca al ver la escena, algo estaba mal —!el inhalador! —suplico Judy.

—¡Oh por Dios, Oliver! —la voz de la coneja se quebraba.

—¿Que sucede? —el rostro de Nick también cambió drásticamente.

—Oliver —Judy aún estaba desesperada con el niño en brazos —¿dónde está el inhalador?

—¿Qué le pasa? —Nick empezaba a perder también los estribos.

—El niño está teniendo un ataque de asma —le contestó la nana buscando entre la maleta el bendito inhalador.

—Oliver por favor, pequeño tranquilízate —intentaba calmarlo su madre

—Judy, ¿que rayos está pasando? —preguntó Nick exasperado

—!El niño está enfermo Nick!, porque es un zorro y yo una coneja ¿que no ves? —le contestó la coneja con angustia —debo llevarlo al hospital.

—Vamos, los llevaré —se ofreció el zorro.

—!No! —la coneja caminaba algunos pasos con rapidez.

—No seas ridícula Judy, ¡el niño está mal! —la reprendió Nick

Judy miro al niño agitándose cada vez más, el color de su nariz y labios cambiaba a un tono azul, debía actuar pronto.

—Señora por favor, hágale caso, lo importante ahora es atender al niño —le pidió la nana

Judy pensó un par de milisegundos pero accedió, Nick tenía la patrulla cerca y podría llegar en un dos por tres al hospital más cercano, ninguno hablo ni una palabra durante los eternos cinco minutos que Nick condujo hasta el hospital, llegaron directamente a la sala de urgencias, intervinieron rápidamente al niño y lo separaron de su madre.

Judy quedó estática frente a la última puerta en donde le permitieron acceso, llevaba sus manos a su boca con total desesperación, Oliver nunca había tenido una crisis como esa, la nana permanecía en la sala de espera junto con Nick, quien tenía a la niña en sus brazos, cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de estar con ella, sería muy bien apreciado por él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nick miro su reloj hace una media hora que se llevaron al niño,

esperaba afuera estaba recostado a la patrulla mientras cargaba y jugaba con Hazel en brazos, por tratarse de una bebé no lo dejaron entrar al hospital, no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con la coneja en este rato, afortunadamente la nana salió a ofrecerle un café.

—¿Ya dijeron algo? — pregunto el zorro.

—Le están aplicando el medicamento por intravenosa, mientras le dan una terapia respiratoria para ayudarle a controlar la respiración, no se preocupe siempre que tiene una crisis hay que traerlo y esperar que lo estabilicen y lo dan de alta enseguida, normalmente toma una o dos horas como máximo— le indicó la nana dejando claro que no era la primera vez que sucedía esta situación.

—¿Desde cuándo está enfermo el niño? —el zorro necesitaba información, sabiendo que Judy callaría, tal vez la nana podría proporcionársela.

—Desde que nació, tengo entendido —respondió la liebre mirando a la niña, sin duda tenía los ojos de su padre la igual que Oliver.

—Usted cuida a los niños mientras ella trabaja, ¿cierto? —cuestionó.

—No quiero tener problemas con la señora Hopps —la nana empezaba a incomodarse por el interrogatorio —entiendo que ustedes no se llevan bien, pero al menos intenten llevar una relación pacifica por los pequeños, sobre todo Oliver.

—Entiendo —suspiró el zorro sonriéndole a Hazel, quien no hacía más que jugar con la cola de su padre —no quiero causarle problemas, no se preocupe, yo... lamento el espectáculo que vio hace un rato.

—No sé bajo que circunstancias usted y la señora Judy se distanciaron, pero les agradecería que eso no se volviera a repetir frente a los niños, ¿no querrá darles esa impresión a sus hijos? —cuestionó la liebre.

—!No! claro que no, yo... debí medir mis palabras, me disculparé con Judy mas tarde, esto es mi culpa.

—Ambos se alteraron demasiado, solo quiero decirle que yo aprecio mucho a los niños, Hazel como puede ver está llena de energía, quiere jugar todo el tiempo, pero Oliver, es un poco diferente, casi no habla, no le gusta el contacto con gente desconocida, es como si le asustara todo a su alrededor, acercarse a él no será fácil, espero que sea muy paciente, para que poco a poco pueda ganarse la confianza de su hijo —le aconsejó la liebre.

—Lo seré! —aseguró Nick —haré lo que sea por ellos, por compartir a su lado, por tenerlos cerca, lo que más deseo en la vida, es poder verlos crecer, verlos sonreír, entiéndame, no los había visto, ni siquiera cuando nacieron y aún no he podido tocar a Oliver y ya provoqué que tuviera una crisis, fui tan tonto —las orejas caídas del zorro acompañaron sus palabras de culpa, el celular del zorro sonó y mostró el número de Quill en pantalla, el zorro entrego a Hazel a la nana y respondió.

—Lo siento mucho Quill, solo necesito una hora más, por favor — saludo a su compañero al otro lado de la línea.

—Amigo, sé que estas en una situación delicada ahora, aun no supero la impresión de tu anterior llamada gritándome que eres el padre de los hijos de Hopps, pero Wilde, dejaste tirado tu primer día de trabajo, el supervisor esta como loco preguntando por ti, ¿sabes? mejor ven y le explicas todo tu mismo, Nick abandonar tu puesto en el primer día, no es una buena forma de comenzar aquí — comentó el mapache.

—Tienes razón, ya mismo voy a la estación, perdona por ponerte en esta situación —se disculpó Nick, cruzaron un par más de palabras disculpándose y colgó —creo que me tengo que ir —le comunicó a la nana mientras se giraba para verla.

—Yo me quedo con Hazel no se preocupe —sacó una nota y se la extendió al zorro —es mi numero —haciendo el gesto de silencio con su dedo, Nick entendió claramente lo que quería decir.

—Muchísimas gracias, es usted muy amable —se despidió dándole un beso a Hazel en la frente. la pequeña no dejaba de sonreír.

Nick subió a la patrulla y se despidió a lo lejos, no dejaba de mirar a su niña, era preciosa sin duda, con el corazón dividido en dos tomó rumbo a su trabajo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Judy aguardaba por noticias Oliver yacía a su lado, espero minutos más, hasta que el doctor se apareció, para darle novedades.

—Señora Hopps, Oliver está mostrando ya una respuesta positiva, como sabes estos momentos es de controlarlos, los medicamentos hicieron su efecto —le indicaba el león que atendió al niño.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso —expresó la coneja, con un corazón más calmado al saber que su pequeño estaba mejor.

—Le entregué a la enfermera jefe su orden de salida, también pediré que se acerque para que le retiren la intravenosa al niño, mucho cuidado con él por favor, en el puesto le darán además una copia de la historia clínica y la receta médica para más inhaladores.

—Muchísimas gracias doctor —la coneja tomó a su pequeño y siguió las indicaciones del médico, retiró los papeles necesarios y salió con su pequeño zorro envuelto por la puerta, miró alrededor y encontró a la nana con Hazel en brazos, sentadas afuera, rápidamente se acercó hasta ellas.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó la liebre.

—Por el momento, si, es hora de ir a casa —propuso Judy, no pregunto por Nick no era algo que le interesara, tomaron un taxi, dejó primero a la señora Jones en su hogar disculpándose de nuevo por las molestias, finalmente llego a su Hogar, le costó un poco de trabajo entrar con dos niños dormidos, los acomodó en la cama y se dejó caer a su lado.

Miró a Oliver que se notaba tan tranquilo, Judy le dio un beso a su pequeño, sin duda era la viva imagen de Nick, pero con una personalidad completamente opuesta a la de su padre, reflexionó un poco, sus ojos no la engañaron ahora estaba segura el zorro tenía la placa del Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Praderas, antes escuchó que esperaban un nuevo compañero de traslado, pero jamás se imaginó que sería su antiguo compañero. ¿porque él?, vino tan lejos justamente para no tener que volver a verlo y aparece como si nada frente a ella.

Recordó las palabras de Nick " _te amé como un estúpido, amaba a esos niños, aun sabiendo que no eran míos, los amaba demasiado! ¿Eso no bastaba para que me dijeras la verdad?_ ", cerró los ojos y era casi como si viviera ese momento de nuevo, el ceño fruncido de Nick su cara de dolor y frustración mientras le reclamaba en un intento por comprender sus acciones, pero jamás las entenderá, sentirse tan vacía, saber que él no recordaba nada, ver como seguía adelante en su deseo de casarse con otra y algo que le dolía más que nada, que Nick solo la buscara si estaba borracho.

Judy sacudió un poco su cuerpo no quería seguir pensando en Nick, abrazo a sus pequeños que yacían profundamente dormidos y a pesar de las inmensas ganas de llorar se contuvo, luego de mucho batallar pudo conciliar el sueño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La coneja llegó a la estación le había costado mucho levantarse esta mañana, ser madre agotaba más energía que el trabajo sin duda.

—Buenos días —saludó al mapache de la recepción.

Quill le preguntó por los niños y le comentó que no había hablado con nadie de la situación entre ella y Wilde, Judy le agradeció por la prudencia, mientras compartían un café y donas.

—Hopps no sé en qué situación quedaron tú y Wilde, pero espero no te incomode trabajar aquí mientras él esta, igual es solo un traslado temporal, eres una excelente oficial, por favor no te vayas —le pidió el mapache a su compañera.

—No te preocupes, me gusta mucho trabajar aquí, a pesar de las largas jornadas y las horas extras, además el clima de esta ciudad es muy bueno para mi hijo, su salud me es más importante que cualquier otra cosa —respondió la coneja regalándole una gran sonrisa.

—El pequeño Oliver, es igual a su padre —comentó el mapache sin saber si era bueno o no decirlo, espero la reacción de la coneja y se sorprendió al verla tan pensativa.

—Son como dos gotas de agua, lo sé, a propósito ¿Nick ya se fue? — ni siquiera ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—No, recuerda que por estar contigo ayer se llevó su primer memorando al dejar su puesto de trabajo, le asignaron trabajo extra, además, está digitalizando las evidencias de varios casos muy antiguos, aún debe de estar en la sala de escáner —le indicó el mapache.

Judy lo pensó por algunos segundos antes de decidirse, era mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el comienzo —iré a verlo —le dijo a Quill para luego despedirse, camino primero hacia la máquina de expreso

La coneja esperó por el café, luego a la máquina de dulces donde compro el pan dulce de su preferencia, cruzó un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, tenía sus manos ocupadas, empujo con su hombro y al entrar lo visualizó en el acto, ahí estaba Nick de espaldas de pie a la maquina con una pila de fotografías a su lado, tomó un profundo suspiro, era el momento de dejar las cosas claras, lo sabía.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	18. Tiempo de avanzar

.

Proyecto conjunto creado por Iva Ren y Cpbr15,

pueden encontrar la versión en inglés en el perfil de Iva Ren.

.

.

* * *

 _ **18: Tiempo de Avanzar**_

* * *

.

.

 _Y me pongo a pensar_

 _En todas las cosas, que no te he dado_

 _todas las veces, que te he fallado_

 _y yo lo que quiero, es arreglarlo_

 _y cuanto antes_

 _~Cuanto Antes- Alex Ubago~_

.

.

Judy lo miró por algunos segundos, esa figura tan anaranjada y encantadora no dejaba de cautivarla —Nick —le llamó y este se giró en el acto, a simple vista se notaba que no había dormido nada.

—!Hey! Zanahorias —escucharlo llamarla de esa forma la hizo sonreír —buenos días.

—Hola —le dijo con algo de miedo —supuse que aún no has desayunado, traje algo para ti, lamento que te sancionaran ayer — entregándole en sus manos el café y el pan, éste lo aceptó con gusto.

—No yo... tambien tengo que disculparme lo siento y gracias, no debiste haberte molestado, la verdad es que si estaba un poco hambriento —sonrió Nick torpemente, mientras se acomodaba en la silla —Oliver ¿como está?

—Mucho mejor —Judy también tomó asiento —no es su primera crisis, por la diferencia en el tiempo de gestación con su hermana, sus pulmones no estaban a tiempo cuando nació, ha sido así desde siempre y lo será toda su vida.

—Es nuestra culpa —afirmó Nick, sintiéndose muy acongojado por la situación de su hijo —si hubieran sido de Jack, tal vez...

Pero Judy no le permitió seguir hablando —!No! — pensó las palabras adecuadas —no digas algo así, solo... —mordió sus labios, las lágrimas estaban reclamando dejarse fluir junto con todos sus sentimientos —Jack es estéril, me lo confesó el día que... tu sabes, me agredió, le dije que estaba embarazada y supo en ese instante que lo había engañado con alguien más — confeso.

—Debiste decírmelo, ¿cómo vengo a saberlo hasta ahora?, eso significa que al final nunca pretendió tener una familia contigo, solo te tenia para acostarse contigo, lo engañaste, oh bueno, yo me sobrepasé contigo, pero aun así no tenía derecho a lastimarte, debiste dejar que le partiera la cara a ese imbécil.

—Fru Fru se encargó que tuviera su merecido —le comentó Judy — y lo que pasó entre los dos, fue porque yo también lo permití Nick, fue cosa de dos.

—Pero yo no puedo recordarlo, debiste sentirte como una cualquiera al despertar y verme con un anillo para proponérselo a otra hembra, fui un imbécil, zanahorias, lo siento —el zorro hablaba con total sinceridad.

Judy se obligó a si misma a no llorar ante las palabras del zorro —es momento de seguir adelante con nuestras vidas Nick, no vale la pena seguir enfrascándonos en el pasado, tu estas casado, y yo intento ser la mejor madre para Hazel y Oliver.

—!Pero no estás sola Judy! —gritó el zorro—a los niños yo los amo, desde el momento en que me dijiste que estabas embarazada, algo aquí —le hablaba Nick señalándose el corazón —se llenó de tanta felicidad al saber que ellos venían en camino, solo déjame estar cerca de ellos por favor.

Esos ojos brillando de felicidad mientras hablaba de los niños era una escena conmovedora, dejando su orgullo a un lado se atrevió a preguntar — ¿Podrías cuidarlos esta tarde? —las orejas y la cola del zorro se alzaron en acto, quiso decir algo pero Judy se adelantó —La señora Jones me comentó que hoy solo podría estar con ellos hasta medio día, así que necesito alguien que los cuide toda la tarde hasta que yo salga de mi turno, sería perfecto si puedes traerlos a la estación, así tu vienes a trabajar mientras yo me hago cargo al terminar mis labores.

La sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Nick era demasiado tierna sin duda —Podría ir ya mismo a cuidarlos si quieres —propuso el zorro.

—Necesitas descansar —le recordó Judy —además aun no sabes la energía que tiene Hazel, agota a cualquiera, acaba todo esto — señalando la pila de fotos —ve por ellos a la una de la tarde a la casa, déjame escribo la dirección.

—Avenida Animalsur casa 34 —se adelantó Nick y su compañera lo miró extrañada, éste solo alzó sus hombros, sin duda siempre estaba un paso adelante, ya antes había buscado los registros de Judy.

—Zorro astuto —fue todo lo que pudo decir Judy señalando con el dedo, compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad, por ese pequeño instante era como si fueran los mismos de antes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El zorro tocó el timbre de la puerta podía escuchar las voces del otro lado, luego de un par de minutos la señora Jones abrió la puerta, lo cierto es que Judy tuvo razón, necesitaba esas horas de sueño, ahora con mas energía estaba listo para pasar la primera tarde con sus hijos.

—Buenas tardes Señora Jones —saludó el zorro primero.

—Me alegra mucho verle tan pronto Nick, estaba tratando de terminar de darles su almuerzo, pero ya que estas aquí, creo que ahora es tu trabajo.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo —exclamó Nick con muchos ánimos.

—Pasa entonces —le pidió la señora jones, llevando al zorro hasta la cocina donde Oliver y Hazel estaban sentados en la mesa, la coneja juagaba con su comida, mientras su hermanito solo miraba el plato con cara de miedo —como ves tienes mucho oficio por delante —bromeó la liebre.

Nick tomó asiento al lado de Oliver mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de la nana, fueron muchas cosas a la vez, pero trató de memorizar los mas que pudo, cualquier cosa improvisaría, era bueno en eso

—Tendré todo en cuenta no se preocupe, por cierto... ¿porque no puede quedarse con ellos esta tarde? al final Judy no me dijo la razón — la liebre solo sonrió ante la pregunta del zorro.

—Alguien ayer dijo que quería estar con sus niños —le guiñó el ojo a Nick y este entendió todo.

—Gracias— fue todo lo que Nick pudo decir mientras trataba que Oliver terminara su comida, llevándole la cuchara a la boca.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, nos vemos después —indicó la liebre, Nick se ofreció a acompañarla a la puerta, pero esta se negó recordándole que debía mantener los ojos siempre en los pequeños y solo necesitó dos segundos luego que se cerrara la puerta para comprobarlo.

—!Tomida! —gritó Hazel, había volcado su plato y este yacía en el piso, el zorro se apresuró a levantarlo, pero ya no le era posible darle esas pastas a la pequeña la cual hacia pucheros y tenía sus manos extendidas esperando por la comida.

Nick no sabía que hacer miró a Oliver que no se inmutaba ante la situación, le colocó el plato vacío a la niña, pero Hazel era muy perspicaz al darse cuenta que no había nada, metió su mano en el plato de su hermano, éste la miró muy molesto y jaló su plato lejos de su hermana

—Hazel !NO! —exclamó Nick y la coneja al sentirse regañada empezó a mirarlo con ganas de llorar.

—No, no, no, tranquila, déjame ver si la señora Jones dejó algo mas — le decía mientras rápidamente buscaba entre las ollas que estaban en la mesa y la estufa.

Al destapar una se encontró con más pastas en ella, rápidamente tomó el plato de Hazel y le sirvió otra porción tan pronto colocó la comida frente a ella el rostro de la conejita se iluminó y con su cubierto volvió a intentar devorar lo poco que llegaba a su boca, pues en el proceso de tomarlo y comerlo dejaba caer mucho, sin duda era una pequeña muy independiente.

Nick observaba a su hija completamente cautivado, entonces vio como Oliver intentaba imitar a su hermana a pesar de doblarle la altura y contextura se veía más frágil que la coneja, Nick volvió a sentarse a su lado, los dejó ser, no quería niños mimados, deseaba con todo su ser que sus hijos fueran intrépidos y aventureros, sabía que con Oliver no sería tan fácil, pero no desistiría, no ahora que estaba a su lado.

Luego que acabaran su almuerzo, sus caras y ropa llenas de salsas era digna de ser fotografiada, Nick se llevó a los niños a la sala mientras los colocaba en la zona de juegos, la cual era un espacio cerrado por una especie de cerca de madera y pisos de goma puesto para que los niños juagaran sin problemas, busco entre las cosas paños húmedos para limpiarlos un poco, tomó primero a Hazel entre sus brazos y luego Oliver dejando sus caras sin rastros de comida.

—La señora Jones dijo que luego de la comida tenemos una siesta, lo que no me dijo es como dormir dos niños al tiempo —Nick les hablaba a los pequeños que lo miraban aun inseguros de él, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, buscando una manera, al final solo se le ocurrió cansarlos con juegos, los sacó de su zona de confort y prendió la televisión buscando el canal infantil, se encontró con un programa de baile y canto, justo lo que necesitaba.

Entre juegos la tarde paso muy rápido para compartir todo lo que Nick deseaba con sus hijos, cuando se vio corto de tiempo los cambió como pudo y se apresuró a llevarlos con él a la estación.

Para ser un zorro "astuto" que vivía engañando a la gente aparentando cuidar de un "niño" anteriormente, parece que la experiencia de Nick con niños reales era prácticamente nula, Judy no cabía de la impresión al ver a su hijos en el coche, Oliver llevaba una gorra azul de cuando tenía seis meses pues no le calzaba bien, su suéter gris con estampado de elefantes (el cual era de una pijama en realidad) una sudadera roja que le quedaba tan corta que se podía ver la medias de diferentes colores, mientras que Hazel tenía un vestido amarillo como blusa y unos pantalones rosas con los tenis blancos, sin duda esas mezclas en las ropas decían claramente " _Vestidos por papá_ " en realidad era tan tierno saber que el pelirrojo hizo su mejor esfuerzo que le fue imposible enojarse.

—!Hola Zanahorias!, vinimos a recibir a mamá —exclamó Nick con una gran sonrisa, mientras sacaba a los niños del coche.

—Nick, espera ellos aún no saben ca... — quiso recordarle Judy pero en cambio tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca al ver a sus niños caminando agarrado de la mano de su padre uno a cada lado.

—!Mami! —repetían una y otra vez los pequeños a sus pies, Judy se agachó para abrazarlos.

—¿Sorprendida? —preguntó Nick, la coneja se limitó a responder afirmativamente con su rostro.

—¿Cómo fue que? —Judy aún no cabía de la felicidad.

—Mientras los cuidaba me di cuenta que ellos ya se ponen de pie por si solos y caminaban agarrados de las cosas, así que me puse a caminar con ellos para que perdieran el miedo, sobra decir que Hazel lo logró al segundo intento, es demasiado inquieta sin duda, con Oliver me costó un poco más, pero ya vez, vine enseguida para que lo vieras, aun se tambalean así que debes tener cuidado.

—Gracias —escuchar a la coneja decir estas palabras mientras la veía sonreír, hizo que las mejillas del zorro se tornaran carmesí, giró su rostro y se rascó la cabeza disimulando la ternura que le producía ver a Judy con sus hijos.

—Judy yo... ¿podría verlos mañana también? por favor —suplicó el zorro.

La coneja no necesito pensar la respuesta por mucho tiempo —Te daré el número de la señora Jones, puedes ponerte de acuerdo con ella para verlos en las tardes ¿te parece? —le propuso.

—Ya tengo su teléfono, así que eso es un si —miró a Judy esperando una respuesta, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros —es un treta tesoro —agregó Nick, haciendo sonreír a la coneja.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El tiempo fue demasiado corto, las dos semanas pasaron tan rápido que parecieron ser solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su vida se trataba de dormir en las mañanas, pasar la tarde con sus hijos, llevarlos a recibir a Judy al atardecer para que jugaran el parque mientras lograba algunas cortas conversaciones con ella, aun no hablaban con la confianza de antes, pero al menos no hubo más discusiones, tratar de no dormirse en las noches gracias a sus rutinarios y aburridos turnos de trabajo, casi se había acostumbrado a llevar esta vida, casi, de no ser por los continuos mensajes y llamadas que sostenía con su esposa recordándole que esta felicidad era solo temporal y pronto debía volver a casa.

Nick incluso logró sacarle muchas fotos a su hijos, por fin su celular estaba lleno de muchas imágenes de sus pequeños, el zorro recorría la galería pasando las fotos, se sorprendió por la imagen que estaba viendo en esos momentos, la tomó tan disimuladamente que hasta olvidó que la tenía, era Judy, esa tarde mientras él jugaba con los niños y la coneja estaba sentada en el banco mirándolos, una señora se le acerco a preguntarle algo, Nick aprovechó y le tomó una foto de perfil mientras sonreía, la amaba, por muy molesto que estuvo con ella por sus acciones, el sentimiento que sentía por su antigua compañera no había cambiado en nada, aún estaba perdidamente enamorado de aquella coneja de ojos violetas.

La magia se disipó al ver la llamada entrante de Lucy, Nick carraspeó un poco para aclarar su garganta antes de contestar — Hola linda.

—Hola cariño, ¿aún no sales del trabajo? —la voz de Lucy sonaba tan dulce como siempre.

—No, me queda una hora más por delante, tú debes estar preparándote para ir a la oficina.

—Si, casi termino de desayunar, estos días sin ti han sido eternos Nick, ya quiero que sea pasado mañana para verte —todos los sentidos del zorro se activaron con esas palabras, olvidó que hoy sería su ultimo día en el traslado —Nick, Nick —insistía Lucy en el teléfono.

—Si dime —se repuso el zorro.

—¿Ya tienes todo listo para volver?

—No, pero tranquila, traje una maleta pequeña, empacar no me llevara mucho tiempo.

—Nick, estoy ansiosa por que llegues, no quería decírtelo antes, pero logre una cita en la clínica más prestigiosa de fertilidad aquí en la ciudad, es la próxima semana.

—Lucy —le interrumpió Nick con brusquedad, el tema que planteaba su esposa no era algo de lo que quería hablar —hablaremos cuando este allá, tranquila, nos vemos en dos días, no tienes de que preocuparte — le mintió.

—Si, claro —se pudo sentir la decepción en la voz de la zorra —te amo, Nick —le dijo Lucy pero no tuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

—Debo volver a trabajar, nos vemos en Zootopia —fue la despedida del zorro para luego colgar la llamada.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, sintió pena por Lucy y vergüenza por él, por no ser capaz de amarla de la misma forma que ella a él, por no darle la felicidad que se merece, por no hacerla madre como ella tanto desea, por no poder seguir con esta farsa, ya dejó ir la felicidad una vez, era momento de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos y tratar de ser enmendar su vida.

Se levantó de la silla y salió hasta la recepción, Quill apenas estaba llegando a su turno

—Hola amigo —saludó Nick al mapache.

—!Hey Nick! —le respondió el cola anillada mientras hacían ese juego de manos que hablaba de la confianza entre los dos compañeros de trabajo.

—¿Sabes si el jefe Torredo ya llegó? — pregunto el zorro — esta noche seria mi último día aquí, parece que ya se cumplieron mis dos semanas, quería hablar con el respecto a eso.

—Wow! —exclamó el mapache —pero si apenas fue ayer que llegaste, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido.

—Tienes razón, fue muy corta la estancia para mi gusto.

—Lo dices por tus hijos ¿cierto? —el zorro se limitó a dar un si con su rostro —pues tienes suerte acaba de llegar —le señaló el mapache al jefe que caminaba en dirección a su oficina —ve con él.

—Gracias —se despidió Nick con un choque de puños, espero en la puerta por algunos segundos antes de reunir el valor que necesitaba, tocó y escuchó como le permitían el paso.

— Buenos días, Jefe —saludó Nick.

—Wilde, pasa, siéntate por favor —le pidió el puma —justo necesitaba llamarte, parece que hoy será tu última noche aquí, es una lástima, tu trabajo es muy bueno para ser sinceros.

—De eso también quería hablar con usted señor, necesito hacerle una petición —solicito el zorro

—Qué clase de petición? —preguntó el puma, vio como Nick suspiró y empezó a hablar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Judy caminaba hacia la cocina mientras estiraba sus brazos, Oliver pesaba cada día mas, ya no necesitaba cargarlo todo el tiempo como antes, pero las veces que el niño se aferraba a ella no le quedaba más que tomarlo entre sus brazos, luego de mucho batallar finalmente los niños estaban dormidos, este era su momento de paz en el dia.

Abrió al nevera buscando algo para tomar, pero sus orejas se alzaron al escuchar el timbre, miro el reloj eran más pasada las nueve de la noche, "¿quién seria a esta hora?" se preguntó, "tal vez solo sea mi imaginación" concluyó, pero otro sonido le confirmó que no se trataba de ningún producto de su imaginación, con un poco de molestia se dirigió a la puerta antes que volvieran a tocar y el sonido terminara por levantar a los niños.

—Ya voy, ya voy —hablaba en voz alta, abrió la puerta sin siquiera mirar antes de quien se trataba, quedo estática al ver a Nick frente a ella.

—Perdona por venir a esta hora sin avisar —el zorro habló primero.

—Los niños están dormidos, Nick —le recordó Judy, pero vio el gesto negativo en el rostro de su amigo que la desconcertó.

—No vine a verlos a ellos, no esta vez, ya sé que a esta hora están dormidos, yo... necesitaba de ti, Zanahorias —se notaba el nerviosismo en la voz del zorro —¿puedo pasar? hay algunas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Nick estaba muerto de miedo, sus piernas temblaban mientras estaba de pie viendo a la madre de sus hijos que no sabía que responder, tal vez era una mala idea venir a esa hora, pero ese era su intento desesperado por dar un paso, para recuperar a su familia, porque ella y los niños eran el hogar que siempre ha anhelado su corazón.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	19. Último capítulo: La decision final

Proyecto conjunto creado por _**Iva Ren y Cpbr15,**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Último capítulo: **_La decisión final._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Judy yacía de pie sobre el umbral de la puerta, Nick estaba a la expectativa de alguna respuesta, la coneja solo abrió mas la puerta e hizo el gesto con la cabeza para dar a entender que pasara.

Nick avanzó algunos pasos y se dirigió a la sala, Judy cerró la puerta y bajó su mirada un momento, quería hacerse la fuerte, no quería desmoronarse o verse vulnerable ante él, pero su corazón latía con tanta ansiedad por la situación, que temia no poder controlarlo.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —la coneja rompió el silencio, con un tono de voz serio.

El zorro tenía sus dedos entrelazados —hoy es mi último día aquí ― su rostro mostraba resignación

Las orejas de Judy se alzaron —Entonces ya te vas —comentó mientras avanzaba hacia él.

—Debo resolver ciertas cosas en Zootopia —anunció Nick mirándola.

—No veo porque me dices estas cosas, Nick, no tienes que explicarme nada —la coneja quería que ese zorro entendiera que ella no era nada de él.

Nick hizo caso omiso al comentario de Judy y decidió agarrar el valor para iniciar de nuevo la verdadera conversación, no más vueltas al asunto —recuerdas que el día que te pregunte, ¿si alguna vez me habías amado?

Claro que Judy recordaba ese momento, ¿cómo iba a olvidarlo? Si ese día él se casó con otra, respiro profundamente antes de responder —sí, lo recuerdo, ¿a qué viene eso? —indagó.

—Ese día no contestaste a mi pregunta —inquirió

—Porque estas recordándolo ahora Nick? —era claro que la coneja no quería tocar el tema.

—Porque tengo el derecho a saber —respondió Nick

—Ve al grano Nick —sugirió la coneja cruzándose de brazos

—Esto es respecto a nosotros y lo sabes —la interrumpió.

—Entre nosotros no hay nada más que dos hijos, Nick —contestó Judy mirándolo a los ojos.

—Eso lo sé — aseguró el zorro —y quiero estar en sus vidas.

—Y podrás ser parte de su vida tanto como quieras…

El zorro aprovechó ese comentario —¿Y en la tuya? —la volvió a interrumpir.

Judy lo miró algunos segundos, sabia a la perfección a lo que él se refería —Nick, tú ya tienes tu vida…

—Entiéndelo, Judy —el zorro se aproximó muy cerca de ella para tomarla de los hombros y mirarla a los ojos —mi vida está aquí —la apretujo ligeramente —mis pensamientos están contigo, con ellos, cada maldito minuto del día, solo son ustedes tres en mi mente, nadie más —refiriéndose a los niños.

La coneja miraba al zorro con seriedad, luchaba por no sacar ningún sentimiento, no verse convencida por sus palabras, no quería caer —eso no demuestra nada, igual te casaste.

—¿Eso es lo que no me perdonas? —Nick la soltó para alejarse un par de pasos —¿el que me haya casado con Lucy?

La coneja bajó su mirada al suelo, quería girarse y darle la espalda para poder dejar a sus ojos soltar algunas lágrimas de conmoción —no es fácil ver a quien amas casarse con alguien que no eres tu —lo dijo, sabía que se iba a arrepentir por lo dicho, pero ya lo hizo.

—¡Entonces sí! —el zorro se cruzó de brazos —sí, me amaste.

Judy lo miró —¡Sí! lo hice —respondió con un suspiro —pero eso ya no importa ahora.

—¡Me importa a mí! —dijo rápidamente volviéndose a acercar a ella —porque yo no he dejado de amarte.

—Nick no…

—¡No! déjame hablar —la interrumpió — _te necesito_ —la tomó de las manos —no sabes la falta que me has hecho, como anhelaba ver a nuestros hijos, sé que fui un completo idiota al dejarte ir, pero aquí estoy ahora.

—¿Y qué? ¿Ya con venir hasta acá a decirme todo esto crees que todo estará bien? —Judy lo soltó y lo miro con un toque de desilusión fingida.

—¿Si? —contestó con incredulidad el zorro

Judy arqueó su ceja ante la respuesta de Nick.

—No, claro que no —se incorporó el zorro entendiendo que la coneja se estaba poniendo difícil —el punto es que estoy aquí porque quiero luchar por mi familia.

—Tu familia te aguarda en Zootopia, Nick, ahí estará Lucy que no tardará en darte hijos…

—¡Deja de meter a Lucy en esto! —el zorro se exasperó un momento —estamos hablando de nosotros, ¡ya entendí que cometí un terrible error al casarme con ella!

—Lo siento, pero es que no deberías estar aquí diciendo que quieres luchar por tu familia cuando estas casado, no entiendo ¿Qué quieres entonces de mí, Nick? —la coneja también empezaba a desesperarse y a alzar su voz

El zorro se acercó de nuevo a ella para tomarla de los brazos —¡TE QUIERO A TI! —exclamó, trago saliva y continuo ―A ti y solo a ti, Judy, entiéndelo de una vez por todas.

Judy lo miraba con los ojos sumamente abiertos, el contacto ocular que hicieron se prolongó algunos segundos, Nick no soportaba tenerla lejos, que ella fuera tan indiferente a sus palabras, sabía que esa coneja fingía, porque quería hacerse la fuerte si lo que sentía era bastante evidente, el zorro acarició la mejilla de Judy aun perdido entre sus ojos.

—Puede que tus palabras digan una cosa —continuó —pero tu corazón difiere de tus palabras —le sonrió —puedo sentirlo, Zanahorias, aun me amas.

—No sé qué te hace pensar eso —murmuró la coneja.

Nick podía sentir la rapidez de los latidos de ella, la tomó de la cabeza con ambas manos para acercarla a él, ella no opuso resistencia, pareciera que también estaba perdida entre sus ojos verdes, sus labios parecían hacer un roce ligero, ambos escuchaban sus agitadas respiraciones, sus frentes hicieron contacto.

—Permíteme un beso que pueda recordar —le susurró el zorro.

La coneja no dijo palabra alguna, cerró sus ojos para perpetuar el sabor de este contacto, sus labios y los de él hicieron contacto, era igual a como ella memoraba, finalmente pudo saborear otro profundo y suave beso de aquel zorro, esta vez no hubo obstinaciones, no había ese sabor a licor, no existirían amnesias, todo ese sentimiento reprimido estaba saliendo a la luz a través de aquel tacto, algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, comenzó a rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Nick, a cada segundo la fricción se intensificaba, el zorro la abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura, ambos se vieron obligados a separarse para no quedarse sin respiración.

—No esperes que con esto todo vaya a cambiar —le susurró la coneja con los ojos cerrados aun perdida entre aquel beso.

—No esperaba que cambiara algo —le contestó el zorro acariciando su mejilla.

El zorro quiso acercarse para un segundo beso, pero el sonido de un llanto interrumpió la magia.

—Es Oliver —dijo Judy en voz baja Ambos se alejaron, Judy estaba por subir las escaleras —Creo que es mejor que te vayas, Nick —le sugirió la coneja

El zorro la contempló algunos segundos para nuevamente acercarse a ella —esta conversación no ha terminado, zanahorias —le sonrió mientras beso su frente —no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente.

Judy miró como el zorro tomó el pomo de la puerta para girarlo y salir, este dio un último vistazo a la coneja

—Por cierto, te mandaré la solicitud para darle mis apellidos a los niños —el zorro le dio una ligera sonrisa y cerró la puerta,

Judy se quedó estática algunos segundos y subió para atender el llanto de su hijo quien se calmó en sus brazos mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo, miraba por la ventana mientras arrullaba a su pequeño, pensativa en todo lo que había ocurrido, no tenía la menor duda de que amaba a Nick, ese beso solo había venido a sacar a la luz ese sentimiento que había estado intentando enterrar desde hacía un año.

Se recostó sobre su cama con su niño en brazos, este dormía apaciblemente, Judy acariciaba su suave pelaje con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin darse cuenta el cansancio se apodero de ella y terminó profundamente dormida, sumida entre sus ilusiones y deseos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nick terminó lo que restaba de su turno, con Judy y los niños siempre en sus pensamientos, apenas dieron las 6 am y corrió directo a la estación para tomar el primer tren que se dirigiera a Zootopia, un nudo en la garganta se le formó de solo pensar que dejaba atrás a su querida coneja y a sus hijos, pero sabía que debía enfrentar la realidad, no deseaba seguir huyendo ni tampoco seguir fingiendo más.

El viaje se le hizo un tanto corto, tal vez era porque su mente estaba invadida por aquel beso tan cálido y lleno de sentimientos, pasaba sus dedos por sus labios recordando el sabor de Judy, una sonrisa salía de su rostro, tampoco tenía dudas, la amaba, la amaba demasiado.

Estaba consiente que no iba a llegar a tiempo para alcanzar a Lucy, así tan pronto arribo a la ciudad se dirigió directamente a la comisaria a entregar su reporte de sus dos semanas en Ciudad Praderas, y solicitó hablar con el jefe Bogo, no fue una plática larga, a decir verdad, fue una conversación bastante corta, una vez finalizada su labor en la comisaria, cerca del mediodía, salió caminando entre las calles, se dedicó a buscar algún abogado, no recorrió mucho cuando entro a un gran edificio de 5 pisos, llegó con la recepcionista y solicitó una cita.

Nick caminó por el pasillo y tocó la puerta un par de veces.

—Adelante —dijo una voz detrás de la puerta.

El zorro abrió la puerta y se encontró a un borrego sentado en su escritorio con un montonal de papeleo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Nick —me dijeron que viniera con usted siendo especialista es casos de familia.

El borrego alzó su vista y dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo —Claro bienvenido y dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —preguntó.

—Me dijeron que era un experto en este tipo de situaciones, realmente necesito una asesoría en estos momentos—comentó el zorro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nick por fin había llegado a casa, eran pasadas ya las nueve de la noche, suspiró antes de poder girar el pomo de la puerta, estaba al tanto a quién iba a encontrar ahí, no estaba seguro si estaba preparado para verla, pero ya no quería seguir huyendo de su destino.

Entró sin avisar, dejó las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y avanzó unos pasos, atravesó la sala para llegar a la cocina y ahí estaba Lucy, tan sonriente y radiante, Nick tragó en seco, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, no había sido más que solo una víctima, tan dulce y comprensiva, poso una de sus manos sobre el respaldo de una silla.

—¡Oh estas aquí! —exclamó emocionada la zorra corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo.

Nick apenas pudo responder al abrazo, la zorra enseguida quería abalanzarse sobre él para besarlo, pero este la evadió girando su cabeza, solo se limitó a besar su frente.

—Pensé que estarías aquí cuando regresara del trabajo —le dijo con una sonrisa

—Había un par de pendientes en la comisaria —comentó el zorro pasándose las garras por la nuca.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Lucy —la cena casi esta lista.

—No, yo… —Nick tomó una bocanada de aire —bueno si…

—¿Que pasa cariño? —el rostro de la zorra lucía con preocupación.

Nick miró a la zorra, no podía siquiera mirarla a los ojos —solo estoy cansado —la tomó de su mano.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa y comenzaron a degustar la cena, Lucy hablaba sin parar sobre su día, con su cara sonriente y con mucho entusiasmo, Nick apenas podía probar bocado, pensando siempre en Judy, su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí, ni siquiera escucho la pregunta de Lucy.

—¿Cielo? —volvió a llamarlo

Nick se incorporó —perdón, ¿qué decías?

—Que como te fue en Ciudad Praderas, ¿el ambiente es bueno?

El corazón se le encogió —si —respondió con un desaire —es bastante bueno.

"Es ahora o nunca Nick, tienes que hacerlo" se dijo a sí mismo —Judy se había trasladado allí —lo dejó salir.

La cara de la depredadora cambió por completo, hacía ya meses que no se tocaba el tema de Judy.

—¡Oh! —dijo con desgane, desvió su mirada —¿y como esta? ― dijo tratando de sonar amable.

—Bien —contestó Nick con un hilo en su voz —conocí a sus pequeños, son preciosos.

―Me imagino ―comentó Lucy queriendo acabar el tema en ese instante.

―Oliver, es bueno, especial ― las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta.

― ¿En qué sentido?

―Lucy verás… Oliver es… es un zorro, igual que su padre ―el rostro de sorpresa y dolor se marcó en la zorra con las palabras de su esposo.

―Igual que tu―intuyó la depredadora, quien miró a Nick con el ceño fruncido mientras llevaba su mano para tapar el rostro de vergüenza, ese gesto se lo confirmó.

―Ellos no tienen la culpa de mis errores, de esto—refiriéndose a su matrimonio ―Son mis hijos y los quiero conmigo ―sentenció el zorro al tiempo que sacó el móvil para desbloquear la pantalla y se levantó de la mesa, se lo extendió a Lucy para que viera la imagen en la que el cargaba a los niños dormidos, ella se quedó estática varios segundos mirando aquella fotografía de Hazel y Oliver.

—Lamento mucho esto, yo no… —Nick rompió el silencio

—Supongo que… —Lucy lo interrumpió, las lágrimas querían salir de su rostro se levantó lentamente de la silla, bajó su mirada y suspiró —en el fondo lo sabía, algo dentro de mí lo gritaba, pero estaba totalmente ciega, no quería ver la realidad —el llanto se apoderaba de su voz.

―Perdóname ― le pidió Nick abrazándola por la espalda, Lucy se llevó las manos a su boca y se fue en llanto.

Quitó a Nick de un empujón logrando que este retrocediera unos pasos ―¡Me engañaste! ¿Cómo pudiste? Sabes lo que sufrí por el engaño antes, te lo conté, por eso fue que nos conocimos, ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí Nick? ¿Por qué? ¡eres un hipócrita! Tú y esa coneja, ¿Cómo diablos lo callaste hasta ahora? ― gritaba desconsolada.

―Lucy, permíteme explicarte, las cosas no son tan fáciles― suplicó Nick, pero sabía que el daño estaba hecho.

―¡Me importa un pito como fueron las cosas! Te acostaste con ella mientras estabas conmigo, ¡Eres un maldito infiel, igual que todos los machos! Me viste la cara de estúpida y yo caí, yo te creía ―las lágrimas no cesaban.

―Lucy, por favor.

―Porque te casaste conmigo si ella estaba embarazada de ti? ―dijo con seriedad ―porque permitiste que esto llegara así de lejos?

―Porque no lo sabía ―alzó la voz ―ella no me había dicho nada hasta hace dos semanas y ni siquiera me lo dijo, tuve que verlo para saberlo.

―Aun asi Nick ―lo miro con enojo ―me engañaste.

―Estaba borracho.

―Aun así, Nick ―lo interrumpió entre llantos ―¿dónde está ese amor que me declaraste el día en que nos casamos? ¡Todo fue una mentira!

―Lucy…

―Sabes lo mucho que te amaba ―le gritaba ―tanta ilusión que tenía que fuéramos a esa clínica para poder concebir un hijo.

―Entiende no sabía que…

―No Nick! ―lo volvió a interrumpir ―no digas nada más! No quiero escucharte, lo arruinaste todo ―estaba envuelta en tristeza y frustración ―solo… ―suspiró ―solo vete Nick…

―Lucy, por favor, tenemos que hablar esto con calma…

― ¡QUE TE LARGUES HE DICHO! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU CARA EN MI VIDA! ―se quitó el anillo y se lo tiró en la cara, todo el dolor y el enojo estaba hablando por ella.

―Lucy…

― ¡MALDITA SEA QUE TE LARGUES DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ―la zorra fue hasta la puerta y la abrió para él ―asegúrate no volver a aparecer nunca más por aquí Nick.

Nick visualizó el semblante tan deprimente que mostraba la zorra, totalmente abatida y destruida por dentro, no quiso mover más las turbias aguas de la situación.

No le quedó más que tomar la misma maleta con la que llegó y salir sin poder decir alguna otra palabra, tan pronto puso un pie afuera la puerta, se cerró de golpe, podía escuchar el llanto desgarrador de Lucy desde el otro lado, ella no merecía esto, lo sabía, pero nada cambiaria las cosas entre los dos, el vínculo que los unía se quebró esa noche.

Nick encaminó su rumbo al único que sabía a pesar de un mal genio podría recibirlo esa noche, Finnick, seguro el zorro del desierto le señalaría una y otra vez "te lo dije".

―Estas jodido ―le reprendió Finnick ―no vengas a joderme a mí.

―Ya lo sabe ―le dijo el zorro.

La cara de Finnick cambio y descruzo sus brazos, ambos caminaron a un bar cercano.

―Porque tardaste tanto en decírselo? ―le preguntó el zorro rubio

―Por cobarde ―contesto Nick queriéndose embutir toda la botella de tequila.

―Tranquilo viejo ―el rubio le arrebató la botella ―te quiero consciente.

El zorro pelirrojo reposó sus brazos en la mesa, visualizó el lugar, era parecido al restaurante en donde conoció a Lucy, nada alentador.

―Como sea ya fui a ver al abogado para solicitar el divorcio ―Nick se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

―Crees que ella quiera firmarlo? ―indagó Finnick.

―Qué sentido tendría seguir casados? ―suspiró ―está furiosa no puede negarse, dijo que no quería volver a verme.

―Tal vez por coraje no querrá dejarte el camino fácil ―el rubio estaba metiendo demasiada cizaña, pero conocía a las mujeres mejor que su amigo pelirrojo, las mujeres pueden ser bastante complicadas en ese aspecto ―una mujer despechada puede destruir tu vida.

―No llames a la mala suerte, viejo ―le respondió Nick.

―Como sea, tendrás que resolver ese asunto y rápido ―le incito el rubio.

―Por ahora me soportaras contigo algún tiempo en lo que se resuelve ese problema.

―Y yo tengo que pagar los platos rotos ―se burló Finnick.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron unas tres semanas desde la separación de Lucy y Nick, no se habían visto las caras ni escuchado sus voces desde entonces, ni llamadas ni textos, ni disculpas del uno al otro, ni reproches ni reconciliación, solo una cita del abogado de Nick para proceder con la firma del divorcio, Lucy no opuso resistencia ni negación, ¿qué caso tendría retener a ese depredador si no la amaba a ella?

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la oficina, ninguno decía palabra alguna, no se miraban, el abogado les especifico todo el documento y les entregó una pluma, Nick firmó el papel, sin mostrar emoción alguna, a diferencia de Lucy que lo hizo con total seriedad, seguían sin cruzar palabras, después de escuchar al hombre que los había divorciado, la zorra se levantó y se giró hacia Nick.

―Espero que sean muy felices juntos ―le dijo con seriedad y una pizca de sarcasmo.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó de la depredadora para después mirarla retirarse de la oficina y no volver a verla jamás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Algunos días después…

Judy llegaba luego de una extenuante jornada de trabajo y disfrutar con los niños en el parque, desde que caminaban era más difíciles controlarlos, en especial por ser dos, Hazel estaba dormida, mientras Oliver balbuceaba palabras sentado en el coche, la coneja temia por que levantara a su hermana.

― ¡Apá! ― exclamó el pequeño zorro moviéndose de la emoción.

La coneja quedo impresionada por la felicidad que mostraba su hijo, miró al frente para darse cuenta que Nick yacía sentado en la puerta de la casa con una maleta a su lado.

El zorro le saludó moviendo su mano, mientras se levantaba hasta llegar a ellos que se encontraban a unos dos metros de la puerta

―Hola― saludó Nick primero.

―Apá, Apá ―repetía el pequeño Oliver con sus brazos extendidos indicando que lo cargaran, cosa que su padre hizo al instante, para luego hacerle algunas cosquillas.

Judy aún no cabía de la impresión, en esas semanas no había sabido nada de él.

― ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó temerosa.

― ¡Excelente! ―dijo con una sonrisa ―he resuelto todos mis asuntos en Zootopia, ahora mi vida será tal como la imaginaba.

― ¿Te mudaras aquí? ―preguntó la coneja viendo la maleta a lado del zorro.

―Sí ¿sabes? A decir verdad, me gustó mucho la ciudad, pedí un traslado permanente y Bogo era demasiado feliz con la idea de no tener que soportarme, así que ¡aquí me tienes!

―Debemos buscarte un lugar para que puedas vivir ―comentó la coneja por inercia.

―Estoy en casa Judy, mi hogar es al lado de la hembra que amo y mis hijos, no quiero ni necesito ir a ningún otro lado.

La coneja sintió unos enormes deseos de llorar por aquellas palabras, suspiro para calmarse mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas ―Nick … yo ―pero este la interrumpió antes.

―Solo dime que aún me amas, así como yo te amo tanto torpe coneja, lo he dejado todo por ti y lo haría de nuevo, sé que debí haberlo hecho mucho antes, perdóname por eso, pero aquí estoy, lo que sea, con tal de estar a tu lado y el de mis niños, ustedes tres, lo son todo en la vida para mí― le comentó mientras acariciaba su mejilla, sintió como la lágrima hacia contacto con sus dedos, se apresuró a secarla.

―¡Claro que te amo! ―confesó Judy después de tanto tiempo ― Te he amado desde el instante en que nos conocimos, aún recuerdo ese momento Nick, fue tan común y aun así supe que tu serias demasiado importante para mí, aun lo eres y estoy segura que no cambiará nunca por mucho que pase el tiempo, te amo, te amo tanto zorro astuto ― el pelirrojo selló su boca contra la de ella llevado por la dicha de las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

La fricción de sus labios desprendía todo el amor guardado durante tanto tiempo, tuvieron que separarse por los sonidos de molestia del pequeño Oliver que había quedado en medio de los dos, pronto el pequeño comenzó a llorar, mientras su padre intentaba calmarlo, el grito levantó a su hermana y Judy se apresuró en cargarla

Ambos tenían en brazos a uno de los niños, con el brazo que les quedaba libre se tomaron de las manos, mirándose a los ojos que ahora guardaban la complicidad entre los dos .

― Bueno, hora de entrar y…

―Antes de entrar a la casa… ―la interrumpió el zorro ―hay algo que debemos dejar claro ―decretó Nick mientras metía una de sus manos a su bolsillo y se arrodillaba con el niño en brazos frente a ella.

―Nick? ―la coneja no estaba preparada para lo que se avecinaba, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver el hermoso anillo que estaba en las manos del zorro.

―Prometo que ahora la boda que debes planificar será la nuestra ―le sonrió de lado.

Los padres se regalaron una sonrisa, Judy soltaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad, asintió y extendió su mano para que el zorro colocara el brillante anillo en su dedo,

―No habrá vuelta atrás después de esto, tesoro ―le advirtió.

―No lo olvidarás en la mañana, ¿cierto? ―se burló la coneja.

―No ―sonrió el zorro ―nunca olvidaré este día.

La presa y el depredador se unieron en otro beso, sus frentes permanecieron juntas unos segundos, se regalaron la mirada más llena de amor que pudiesen haber brindado a alguien, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros. Judy tomó a Hazel y tomó la mano de Nick, quien tenía a su hijo en el otro brazo, los cuatro entraron a casa, cuando la puerta se cerró, la familia Wilde-Hopps finalmente estaba reunida.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Hemos llegado al final del viaje, queremos agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes quienes se tomaron su tiempo en leer cada capítulo, en dejar algún comentario. Lo apreciamos en serio, significa muchísimo para nosotras, lamentamos romper sus corazones en los momentos crueles, pero ya ven que todo salió bien, Esperamos que les haya gustado y que lo sigan recomendando a sus amigos._

 _Y si se quedaron con más ganas de Nicudy, queremos invitarlos a leer más fics de Zootopia aquí en el perfil de_ _ **Cindi con Vínculos irrompibles**_ _y en el perfil de_ _ **Iva Ren con Acuerdo perfecto,**_ _que también prometen romper sus corazones y hacerlos sufrir :p_

 _De nuevo muchísimas gracias, los queremos._

 _Atte. Cindi e Iva Ren_


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogo

**_Epilogo_**

* * *

 ** _Último cabo suelto._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _La depredadora avanzaba a pasos lentos, no prestaba atención a su alrededor, contemplaba las brillantes estrellas del cielo a la espera de alguna manifestación, alguna estrella fugaz, deseaba poner fin a su soledad, lo necesitaba, había pasado estos últimos 5 años en las "sombras", alejada de todos, eran días interminables dentro de su oficina, noches solitarias en su habitación observando el techo hasta quedarse dormida._

 _Ese día había decidido salir a dar una caminata, no lo hacía desde hace mucho, sentir el fresco viento en su pelaje le hizo bastante bien, quería disipar sus pensamientos, comenzar desde cero._

 _No caminó por mucho al ver un bar cruzando la calle, su mente no recordaba la última vez que se permitió un trago, por primera vez en años se le había antojado uno, atravesó la carretera hasta llegar y entrar al lugar._

 _La música de fondo era relajante y tranquila, la luz era algo escasa, pero era perfecta, no es que quisiera estar viendo a todos en el lugar, era un lugar perfecto, camino hasta la barra y se sentó._

 _—_ _Que te sirvo dulzura? —preguntó el barman._

 _—_ _Un martini seco —pidió._

 _Giro a su derecha al ver a un macho a su lado, estaba sentado y reposando su cabeza frente a un vaso de brandy, su semblante era bastante malo, su corbata algo desacomodada, su saco azul marino en el respaldo de la silla y sus mangas levantadas un poco antes de sus codos, sus orejas caídas y una expresión de desesperanza, al parecer había tenido un día terrible._

 _La zorra rio ligeramente mientras bebía de su_ copa — _Tienes que estar bromeando —murmuró._

 _—_ _Qué te parece tan gracioso? —preguntó el girando su cabeza hacia ella aun sin levantar su cabeza de la barra_

 _—_ _Es que —se reía con ironía—. Acabo de tener un deja-vú_

 _—_ _Vaya —le respondió con desinterés._

 _La depredadora se percató de la incomodidad de la situación y continúo bebiendo de su trago, el barman entregó otra ronda al macho que se encontraba a su lado, no había visto que ya llevaba bastantes tragos, arqueó su ceja, miró hacia el infinito pensando: ¿Esto es alguna clase de señal? ¿Se trata de alguna broma? No es divertido._

 _—_ _Que fue lo que pasó en tu día que te hizo venir aquí a ahogarte en alcohol? —rompió ella la tensión._

 _El macho alzó la mirada un poco para verla —mi vida es bastante solitaria._

 _—_ _Te aterra la soledad? —preguntó._

 _—_ _Más bien creo que ha sido mi compañera en estos años —contestó bebiendo de nuevo de su vaso._

 _—_ _Mala suerte con las chicas? —la depredadora intentaba sonar amable._

 _—_ _No —respondió—. Más bien fueron mis errores los que me han dejado en soledad._

 _La depredadora sonrió al beber de nuevo de su martini, ese animal estaba sonando todo un poeta, apoyo su barbilla sobre su mano que estaba sobre la barra, sentía ya como el alcohol hacia efectos en su cuerpo._

 _—_ _Que fue lo que hiciste? —indagó con curiosidad._

 _El macho se enderezó y giró a para visualizar mejor a la depredadora, sonrió de lado para apoyarse de la misma manera en que ella lo hizo._

 _—_ _Hay cosas que no están hechas para tus oídos, dulzura._

 _—_ _Mataste a alguien —intentaba adivinar._

 _—_ _No, claro que no —contestó con una sonrisa._

 _—_ _Entonces?_

 _—_ _Hay cosas que van mejor en donde sucedieron, en el pasado —se giró hacia la barra para tomar su vaso con las dos manos, su rostro había decaído de nuevo —te decepcionaría si te contara._

 _—_ _A estas alturas nada me decepcionaría —le respondió dando el último sorbo a su copa—. Me sirve otro —pidió al barman._

 _—_ _En serio? —el macho arqueó su ceja._

 _—_ _Pero no hablemos de mi —sonrió de nuevo._

 _—_ _Entonces de que quieres hablar? —mostraba más interés._

 _—_ _Que fue lo que te pasó para que terminaras aquí? —preguntó._

 _El macho meditó algunos segundos antes de responder —en realidad nada, solo estaba harto de la rutina de siempre, casa – trabajo – casa._

 _—_ _Entonces no es porque tenías una vida solitaria? —recordó que él había dicho eso anteriormente._

 _El macho se rio ligeramente —estoy ebrio, ya no me hagas caso —la miró._

 _—_ _Sí, ya veo —sonrió la depredadora_

 _—_ _Qué hay de ti Señorita Interrogatorio?_

 _—_ _No, yo si tengo mala suerte con los chicos —soltó una risa mientras terminaba su segunda copa de martini._

 _—_ _Podemos cambiar eso —le propuso con una mirada seductora._

 _Ella lo observó con intriga y suspicacia, ya había estado en esa situación antes —¿Estas tratando de seducirme?_

 _—_ _Funciona? —preguntó con una sonrisa, su voz ya sonaba algo mareada._

 _La depredadora rio con genuinidad —no, no funciona, pero puedes cambiar tu técnica._

 _—_ _Tu mala suerte con los chicos —dijo con un hipo en su voz —puedo ayudarte a mejorarla._

 _—_ _Aja… —dijo ella apoyándose de nuevo en su mano sobre la barra—. Dime como._

 _—_ _Primero que nada, necesito saber tu nombre —solicitó._

 _—_ _Soy Lucy Grey —apoyó sus dos brazos en la mesa con una sonrisa._

 _—_ _Vaya —suspiró el macho—. Lindo nombre para tan hermosa criatura._

 _—_ _Gracias —se sonrojó—. Y el tuyo es…_

 _—_ _Jack Savage —tendió su mano._

 _La zorra extendió su mano hacia la liebre, éste la tomó y le dio un ligero beso sobre sus nudillos, provocando que ella se ruborizara, el semblante deprimente que había mostrado unos momentos antes se había disipado, ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa._

 _—_ _Y dime Jack —ella hablo primero—. ¿Qué tienes planeado para cambiar mi mala suerte?_

 **~O~**

* * *

 _El pequeño Oliver observaba las nubes pasar desde el columpio de la casa, habían llegado de la escuela hacia unas horas, se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás, escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Hazel en la caja de arena._

 _—_ _Oli, Hazel —les gritaba Judy —la merienda esta lista._

 _Los niños corrieron entrando a la casa y tomaron asiento en la mesa._

 _—_ _Mami, en la escuela tenemos que hacer una presentación —comentó Hazel._

 _—_ _Presentación? —se intrigó la coneja—. ¿Qué clase de presentación?_

 _—_ _Sobre los empleos de nuestros padres —interrumpió Oliver._

 _—_ _Y queremos contar algunas historias sobre sus aventuras —dijo Hazel emocionada._

 _—_ _Pero cariño, les hemos contado cientos de historias —la coneja bebía de su vaso._

 _—_ _Queremos contar la más emocionante —respondió Hazel._

 _La coneja se puso a pensar en algún caso, a decir verdad, no había muchos, Cd. Praderas ha sido una ciudad tranquila con pocos crímenes que atender, nada fuera de lo inusual, asaltos, vandalismo, violencia doméstica entre otros_

 _—_ _Creo que el caso de hace dos años podría servirles para una buena historia —dijo la coneja recordando._

 _—_ _Cuando se quedaron atrapados en un pozo en la granja del viejo John? —pregunto la conejita incrédula —mamá, tienen mejores casos._

 _—_ _Es una historia divertida —rio Judy—. Pero creo que lo sería más si su padre se las cuenta._

 _—_ _Mamá, sabes que papá suele cambiar todo —comento Oliver_

 _—_ _Lo exagera —se rio Hazel —nadie en la clase nos creería._

 _—_ _Dejen que su padre les cuente la historia —les recomendó—. Será divertido._

 _—_ _Tienen fotografías de cuando trabajaban en Zootopia? —preguntó Oliver—. Queremos mostrarlas al grupo._

 _Judy se puso a pensar, a decir verdad, si había algunas fotos de ellos juntos en Zootopia, pero era una etapa que no le gustaba mucho recordar, Cd. Praderas era su ahora, su hogar, el amargo momento que había vivido allá no le hacía bien, eso hizo que se formara un nudo en la garganta._

 _—_ _No, me temo que no —mintió la coneja —pero tenemos las de aquí, hijo —miró a su pequeño —buscaré en el ordenador y te imprimiré algunas._

 _Judy y sus pequeños terminaron de merendar y mandó a sus hijos a terminar sus deberes, faltaba poco para que Nick terminara su turno, desde hacía tiempo habían cambiado sus horarios para poder estar con ellos, Judy ya solo tenía medio turno de día para poder pasar por ellos al colegio mientras que Nick trabajaba el turno diurno completo, era lo mejor para todos, así podrían convivir como familia, aunque fueran las últimas horas del día._

 _Terminó de levantar la mesa y acomodar todo en la cocina y se dirigió hacia la sala, se detuvo a contemplar las fotografías que posaban en la pared, una en especial le causó gran emoción, suspiró al recordar aquel día, el de la boda de ella con aquel torpe zorro, sin duda el mejor día de su vida, una ceremonia pequeña que celebraron en la granja de sus padres, solo familiares y amigos cercanos estuvieron presentes, había sido un día formidable, en la imagen estaban los cuatro, ella y Nick se miraban con devoción, era su foto favorita, le gustaba que al entrar a la casa fuera lo primero que viera._

 _La coneja pasó un rato frente al ordenador observando las viejas fotos que tenía a lado de su zorro, le causó nostalgia ver aquella galería llena de recuerdos, eligió las mejores fotos y las imprimió, después de eso llego hasta las fotografías de cuando sus pequeños nacieron, cientos de fotos de Hazel y Oliver recién nacidos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver aquellas imágenes tan enternecedoras de sus hijos, cuando dio siguiente se encontró con una fotografía en donde estaban los cuatro, Hazel y Oliver tendrían un año y medio, los cuatro posaban para la foto, lucían tan felices._

 _—_ _Esa es mi favorita —interrumpió una voz detrás suyo._

 _La coneja se giró para ver a su amado zorro parado a unos metros de ella, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él._

 _—_ _Los niños querían algunas fotos nuestras para su exposición del colegio y me he encontrado con nuestras fotos familiares —le comentó._

 _El zorro se acercó a ella para besar sus labios, cada día que la veía sonreír era su mejor medicina tras un largo día de trabajo._

 _—_ _Cómo ha ido el trabajo? —le preguntó ella._

 _—_ _Ya sabes, lo de siempre, todo tranquilo —dejaba las llaves sobre la mesa de la entrada —¿y tú? ¿Novedades?_

 _—_ _Sabes que no —le dedicó una sonrisa—. ¿Tienes hambre?_

 _—_ _No, no mucha, subiré a ver a los monstruos —sonrió._

 _—_ _Te pedirán ayuda con esa exposición, cuéntales la historia de cuando nos quedamos en el pozo de la granja del viejo John._

 _—_ _Sera una buena historia —rio cruzado de brazos mientras volvía a acercarse a ella para besarla por segunda vez._

 _El zorro subió las escaleras para encontrarse con sus pequeños quienes lo recibieron con un gran abrazo, se quedó con ellos platicando y contándoles la historia con gran emoción y por supuesto exagerándolo todo._

 _Los tres pasaron un rato agradables, después de la cena, la coneja los mandó a ducharse y arreglarse para irse a la cama, era el momento favorito de ellos, ya que Nick siempre se quedaba con ellos para las ultimas platicas del día._

 _—_ _Papá? —preguntó Oliver ya en la cama._

 _—_ _Si?_

 _—_ _Porque tú y mamá no tienen fotos de cuando estaban en Zootopia?_

 _El zorro se quedó pensativo, pero enseguida captó la mentira de la coneja, no eran momentos que le gustase recordar a ella._

 _—_ _Tu mamá dijo que no existían fotos?_

 _—_ _Si —contestó el pequeño._

 _—_ _Debe haber algunas por ahí, ella no se ha de acordar, yo las buscaré, hijo —le prometió su padre._

 _Nick contempló algunos segundos a sus maravillosos hijos, los amaba demasiado._

 _—_ _Ahora si, a dormir —dijo el zorro—. Los quiero, hijos._

 _El zorro le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y se quedó en el umbral de la habitación, estaba contemplando la imagen de ellos, sonrió ligeramente y apagó la luz y cerró la puerta._

 _Caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación, la coneja ya también debía estar en la cama, abrió la puerta y no se encontraba ahí._

 _—_ _Zanahorias? —la llamó._

 _—_ _Estoy aquí —su voz se escuchaba desde el baño._

 _—_ _Te vas a duchar? —preguntó de manera picarona._

 _—_ _No._

 _—_ _Que haces entonces? —avanzó hacia la puerta del baño._

 _El zorro se detuvo en el umbral para ver a la coneja recargando sus manos sobre el lavamanos lucia algo seria, pero de repente soltó una risa con ironía._

 _—_ _Que es lo que ves? —se acercó unos pasos._

 _La coneja tomó el objeto que estaba en el lavamanos y lo mostró al zorro._

 _—_ _Oh vaya —sus ojos sorprendidos miraban aquella prueba de embarazo._

 **~O~**


End file.
